Goddess of Love & Freedom
by LilIzzy
Summary: Secret Goddess Bella Swan moves back in with her father Charlie in Forks. When Bella goes to forks high school on her first day, seeing Edward Cullen in the cafeteria what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Cafeteria

**Goddess Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen**

**Summary - Secret Goddess Bella Swan moves back in with her father Charlie in Forks. When Bella goes to Forks High School on her first day, seeing Edward Cullen in the cafeteria what will happen?**

**I am so glad you all like my first crossover I hope this one can be as good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the creation of the talented Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 1 – Cafeteria**

There were five of them. They were sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria as far away, from where I sat as possible in the long room. They were not talking or eating, even though they all had a plate of food in front of them. I looked over at them again, as soon as one of them looked over at me, they all did. I gasped and got up and headed out of the cafeteria. I noticed the one with reddish brown hair was following me from their table as I went to my truck. When I got to the door, I turned around to see he was standing there watching me. The other students had come out of the lunch room as well. Including the others from his table and were all watching us closely.

I turned quickly and asked, "Why are you following me?" He smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't, you just look different from everyone else. Everyone at your table does." I looked at his face as he watched me. He stepped closer.

"We are, but don't be frightened." He smiled. He was inches away from me now.

"I'm not…I'm just worried. What is everyone going to think since I'm the new girl and already someone is inches away from me." I said as he laughed.

"Don't be scared of what they think." He said with a smile. I laughed nervously as he watched my face before putting his hand out towards me. I took his hand and felt an electric shock run up my arm. We both laughed as he pulled me closer to him.

"What do you think they would say if…they all saw us kiss?" He asked before winking at me. I could not help but laugh.

"I don't know…we could see." He smiled as he came yet closer. He bent his head down, all I could smell was his scent of sweet flowers. Our lips met timidly but softly. God he could kiss me forever. After a few minutes, we pulled away from each other looking into each other's eyes.

"Whoa" I started to laugh when we said it together. I looked over to everyone. They all looked shocked and the four people from his table, there faces were shocked and worried. I started to laugh when he looked over his shoulder at everyone and then back at me.

"I think we have a few spectators." He said as we started to laugh again.

"I didn't get your name." I said and looked into his eyes. He smiled in return.

"Edward Cullen and you are?"

"Bella Swan." I answered before biting on my lower lip.

"So…Bella, how's your first day going so far?" He asked smiling. I started to laugh he looked shocked at my response but waited until I managed to calm myself down again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"Better, now that you're with me." I replied as I snuggled closer to him. He seemed to like the sound of that because his lips where on mine again only this time they were more possessive. He moved down to kiss my neck before he pulled away. I was panting now. It took me a few minutes to compose myself. He watched me as I calmed down, then he took my hand and we started to walk back to the cafeteria.

"Hungry?" He asked smiling gently down at me. He put his hand around my waist as we walked past everyone as they all stared at us. The four from his table followed behind us as we both laughed at our own behavior.

"I told you that they would react like that." Edward smiled at me which made us both laugh he seemed to be doing a lot of the as well.

"Well…it is strange, don't you think?"

"No. Who cares what they all think. They have been around me all day trying to become my friend and trying to find everything they can about me. Like it was posted in the news paper or something." I grinned.

"And…I haven't?" He asked.

I began to giggle as we walked to the food line again and I picked up a soda and some chocolate cake. Edward started to laugh when I paid for my own food. I noticed some teachers had come in to see what all the commotion was about. When they saw Edward and me. They all stood there shocked. We walked to the table where he sat with the four others before. He sat down and let me sit on his lap. I laughed again at the sight of everyone from the table, I sat at earlier. They were all gawking at us with amazement. As if they never saw two people fall in love before, please!

"You know…everyone's staring at us?" Edward only smiled and shrugged it off.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was nearly time to go to my next class. When my phone went off, I picked it out my pocket looking at the caller id. I answering it quickly.

_"Hi char- dad."_ I am going to have get use to calling him that.

_"Bella, you okay? I heard there was a big commotion at the school."_

_"I'm fine I was just about to go to class."_

_"You're not in danger then?"_

_"No, why would you think that?" _I said looking down at Edward. He was smiling as I shook my head.

_"Cause I got a call from the school. They said that you where making out in the parking lot with some guy you just met!"_

_"Well, what I can't say? I didn't, but why do you want to know anyways, it's just gossip."_

_"Bella, kissing someone you just met is a big deal and not a good first impression."_

_"Oh, come on…like you haven't done that too. Can we finish this later and please don't tell mom, she'll just freak out."_

_"Fine…we'll talk about this more when you get home."_

_"I don't know what time I'll be home. I'm going into town to get some stuff I need."_

_"Can you get me some beer while you're out?"_

_"You know I'm not of legal age to buy beer."_

_"Sorry, I forgot you're only seventeen."_

_"How can you forget that?"_

_"Cause you always act older."_

_"Okay dad. I'll let you have that one but really I have to go to class." _I said laughing_._

_"Bye Bells." _He replied then the phone went dead.

Edward was watching me as I carried on laughing at the teachers that had sat at a nearby table to watch us.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked causing me to stop laughing. I looked at him and smiled while caressing his cheek.

"Yeah, gossip travels fast around here." I replied causing Edward to laugh. I am glad I amuse him.

I got up leaving the cafeteria as Edward followed us with the rest of the table. Before class, I headed to my truck. There was something I had to get. When I got there, I opened the door then the glove compartment so I could get an envelope out. Edward was watching me cautiously as. I opened the envelope, took out a wad of cash, putting it into my purse. I got out and locked up the truck when Edward spun me around so I was facing him. Before I could react, Edward' was attacking my lips.


	2. Chapter 2: Talk

**Hope the first chapter was good for everyone. Here is chapter two, hope this is good as you hoped. Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the creation of the talented Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 2 – Talk**

We stood there kissing for a while until the bell went off when we broke away. Edward asked. "What do you have now?"

"Um…Biology II with Mr. Medina." He smiled before leading us to class placing his arm around my waist.

"I have that as well but there's only one seat left in the class." He started to laugh again. I really like hearing him laugh it was contagious.

"Let me guess…next to you?" He smiled and nodded as we headed into the classroom. Everyone started staring including the teacher. When I went to get my slip signed. Edward pulled me with him by my hand that which was now, intertwined with his. We both sat down in the last open lap table. His chair was right next to mine so that we were right next to each other. The teacher was handing out slides while a few others arrived late.

"What would you say if I asked you to meet my family later?" Edward whispered in my ear causing me to smile.

"Sure…but, won't they think it's too soon?" I whispered back as started to softly chuckle.

"No, I don't think it's too soon and my mom would love you. My sister Alice would just love to take you shopping. They will definitely love you." Edward whispered back.

"Oh…Okay, but I do have to go grocery shopping. Charlie has nothing in the house but take out menus." Edward laughed again.

Then class was brought to attention. At the front by the teacher. Most of the lesson we had to make notes and Edward kept whispering things to me about his family and himself. Before he takes me to introduce to his family, he wants to tell me something so when class finished Edward waited for me and led me to the gym. Gym passed very quickly and when I got out the door. Edward was outside waiting for me, as we walked to his car I noticed someone was waiting there for us.

"Alice" Edward said to the girl in front of us.

"Bella, Alice. Alice, Bella." Edward said as he pointing to each of us.

"Hi Bella." Alice said smiling at me.

"It's nice to meet you Alice.," I smiled back.

"Well, can I get your keys to your truck please?" Alice asked with her hand out as if I had already agreed to this.

"She's going to take it to my house. While we go for a drive." Edward said.

I smiled and got my keys out and handed them to her before she danced off. Edward helped me into his car. He got in and we set off. We headed out of the main part of town. After driving for half an hour we stopped and Edward turned to look at me. My breathing quickened as we sat there watching each other.

"Bella…I have to tell you something. Please just hear me out okay?" I nodded. I knew I would not be able to speak yet.

"What do you know about vampires?" He asked catching me totally off guard.

"Nothing really… why?"

"I'm a vampire. Me and my family are all vampires." I grabbed the handle of the car but his hand stopped me. Before I could blink. I was on his lap. I started hitting at his chest in protest.

"Bella…please." I looked into his eyes. I nodded not trusting myself not to scream.

"My family and I…we live differently than others of our kind. We only feed on animals not humans so that we can live among you." I smiled when I realized he was not going to eat me. He started to laugh nervously at me.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"Since 1918"

"Okay…so why did you choose me?"

"You're beautiful, you scent is intoxicating and your quiet mind is a relief to my head." I looked at him confused.

"What?" He smiled at my confusion.

"I can read people's thoughts but yours Your mind is quiet, it's quite wonderful." I sat up a little more so I could see into his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

His lips where on mine again but this kiss was passionate and needy. As I needed his lips on mine. He moved down kissing my neck. I pushed into him further he moved his lips off my neck and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked.

I knew what he meant right away. "Yes" I mumbled as his lips where on mine again. Before I knew it we were in the back seat of the car. His hands where all over me as I started unbuttoning his shirt. He was kissing my neck when I got his shirt off. I threw it over to the front seat. Edward was pulling my shirt up over my head exposing my breasts to him. My top went in same direction as his. A couple minutes later, my bra and pants went in that direction as well. Then he was sucking at on my nipple and teasing me as I undid his belt and the button for his jeans. He grabbed my ass as I slid his pants off and we both moaned. We started kissing again after a while he moved down my body kissing the way down until he got to my panties which he slowly removed. Teasing me more, tracing his fingers on my center.

"Oh Edward." I said getting more anxious by the minute. He moved back to kissing his way back up

"This might hurt." He said as he slowly slid inside me. Ow, Ow, Ow after a few minutes the pain started to fade and it was replaced with pleasure. He slowly moved in and out.

"Faster" He did not stop after we both came. He carried on moving in and out of me for a long time. Then after the third orgasm, Edward collapsed on top off me but not putting any off his weight on me. We stayed laying there for a while both trembling with little aftershocks.

"Well that was something." I said while Edward laughed and grabbing all of our clothes. He carefully handed me mine. We both put them back on and moved back into the front of the car, where we sat for a few minutes.

"So what did you think?" He asked carefully.

"Amazing." I sighed before we both, laughed in relief.

"Are you still up to meeting my family?" He asked hopefully and I answered with a smile.

"Yeah, you just might have to keep your arm around me." He laughed

"I am so sorry, are you in pain?" Looking at us smiling slightly

"It always is when it's your first time." We both sighed contently as Edward started the engine up and we headed off again.

"So…why did you come to Forks?" Edward asked glancing down at me.

"My mum got remarried…"

"And, you don't like the guy?"

"No, Phil is great but…he plays minor league ball and he travels a lot. My mum stayed with me but I knew that she was unhappy. So I decided that I would spend some quality time with my dad."

"Well…I'm glad you came." He spoke in a playful tone.

"I am too." We both laughed.

I had not realized that we had driven off the road and onto a very long driveway. When we stopped, Edward got out and opened my door before I had my seat belt off. He helped me out but I left my bag in the car and he shut the car door and we headed for the porch...


	3. Chapter 3: Cullen

**Chapter 3 – Cullen**

On the way up to the porch, Edward started twirling us around. I started to laugh feeling a lot like a little school girl on the play ground. From the way his grin got bigger, he did too. 

We stopped at the front door before entering.

"So…did you spend time with your dad after your mom divorced him?"

"Yeah…I was only three, so I came here until I was about ten. Then Charlie came out for two weeks each summer to see us instead."

"So you haven't been here for years. Why have you decided to come now?" He asked smiling.

"We got into a fight a couple years ago or I would have come then. We didn't speak to each other for a few weeks. So I decided to wait and I'm glad I'm here now."

"Me too. Come on lets introduce to the family." He said smiling as he opened the door. I laughed he leaned down to my ear. "I'll protect you."

"It's not that." I replied. He looked down at me confused. We stepped on the landing near the wall so he could look into my eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know it's hard to explain but this area seems familiar like I've been here before. But it wasn't good."

"Can you remember?"

"No…A few years ago I ended up in hospital with broken ribs, arm and leg but I couldn't remember how it happened. Just that I was badly injured." His face had gone confused.

I was trying to think what was going on his head right then. I did not realize the others where in the room until one of them tried to cleared their throat.

"I was told it was an accident. It doesn't matter please let's just let it go…" I whispered to him. He smiled and nodded but it did not quite reach his eyes.

"Okay" He replied. I slowly turned around and Edward put his hands around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

"Bella this is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle. This is my Bella." I smiled back when they both smiled warmly at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I said.

"It's lovely to meet you too dear." Esme replied while pulling me into a hug.

I looked over at Alice who came walking over to us, until she stopped in front of us. When she leaned forward, hugging me, and kissed my cheek. Everyone stiffened.

"Oh, you do smell good." I laughed when she smiled.. I looked up at Edward his face looked distressed.

"You've met Alice and over there is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett." I smiled and looked over at them and waved.

"It's nice to meet you all." They all smiled. I looked back at Alice who was still standing in front of us with her eyes looking distant. Edwards's arms tightened around me as the others moved closer until they were nearly encircling the three of us.

"Damn wolves." Alice muttered in unison with Edward. I looked up at him confused.

"Wolves?" He seemed to see what I meant answering my question

"Yes, it seems that they caused your injuries a few years ago. You couldn't remember because they moved to fast for you to see them." Edward was visibly angry when he said this through his gritted teeth.

"Don't do anything stupid Edward." I begged quietly.

"They broke the treaty." Edward said to Carlisle. He nodded I looked between them for a few minutes before placing a hand on Edward's cheek he turned to us

"Please…look. I know you probably hate the wolves but there in La Push not here." Everyone gawked at me.

"How do you know they live in La Push?" Edward asked.

"Jacob Black." That name rang a bell because everyone stiffened.

"How do you know Jacob Black?" asked Carlisle.

"He's a family friend, that's who I was walking with when I was attacked. He was trying to convince me into coming to live with my dad. After I said no to my dad. We were arguing. I remember Jacob started shaking, then a blur…I cannot remember anything else.

"Jacob Black is in some serious trouble." Emmett said with a smirk.

"You think so?" Edward said looking over at Emmett.

"Edward it was years ago. I haven't spoken to him since the attack. I felt something when he came near me. He got the message after a while. I was going to get a restraining order against him but I decided not to cause any more problems. As long as he left us alone. Don't go starting anything, it's not worth it." He looked down at me and stroked my cheek.

"But he attacked you, you got hurt love. I can't have that happen again." I smiled at his words before replying

"Yeah, that was partly why I didn't like the idea of coming to Forks. Please do not  
do this. I do not want to start something because of what happened years ago. You weren't in Forks then, so please?" He looked into my eyes and nodded reluctantly.

"Just promise me you won't go to La Push." He begged with his eyes.

"I won't my dad's going this weekend to fish with Billy Black. I always stay home when he does. He wanted me to go with him so I could see Billy and Jacob again but I am not. I can't trust them, not even for a minute." He smiled bending down kissing me deeply. Then he broke away and looked at Alice there was worry on her face.

"Incoming…three wolves coming in human form." Emmett bellowed looking out the door.

Edward swept me behind him as everyone stepped out the door. I went with Edward, he tried to keep me behind him. But I was not having any of it. As soon as we were on the porch steps three tribe members stepped into the clearing.

"Bella" One of them said.

"Who are you?" I looked confused.

"Sam Uley can we talk to Bella please?" He looked at the Cullens' then back at me.

"I'll be fine just stay here, please?" I said to Edward he stiffened but nodded as I walked over to Sam and the other two.

"What have they told you?" Sam demanded.

"What, that your wolves or that a few years ago when I was attacked that it was Jacob. On the other hand, that they are vampires? I know what they are so why is that any of your concern?" I demanded back.

"It was an accident, Jacob didn't mean to do it." Sam spat back.

"Do you know that I haven't spent any time in Forks. After that attack until now. But you don't get it? I stayed away from Jacob and La Push because I'm scared of all of you. I can't trust any of you!" I looked at the other two trying not to cry.

"But you can trust them?" Sam demanded. I looked behind me and back again at Sam smiling. When another one-stepped towards me. I knew who it was I quickly stepped back.

"Bella?" Jake pleaded.

"No! Please…ask him to leave!" I said shaking Sam. He gestured with his to hand Jacob and he left unhappily.

"I'm sorry, he wanted to come." Sam said.

"What did you think? That I would be fine around him? Thanks but I really don't need my memory to come back of that day!" I started to cry shaking more causing Edward to take a step towards me.

"You don't remember any of it?" Sam asked shocked.

"No…I can't but I felt the need to stay away from you all in La Push and thank you. I now understand why people should be afraid of you." He looked pissed

"We're not the ones attacking people." Sam said while looking at the Cullens.

"No? You just put them in danger and attack them when you get angry. Then you say it was an accident. You think the Cullens attack people. You are wrong; they did not choose this life. They did not ask for it. They were given a chance. They choose a different path to other's of their kind! Do you even know hard that is to choose against what you are? Who you are. Do you! You don't realize they were human once. Big deal they're vampires. But at least they try a different way. You were born with it, so I think that they do more good than you do." I said as Edward was watched us.

"So your with them now?" He ordered me to answer.

"I'm not sure…yes, I guess I am." I replied I looked at Edward he was smiling to me in return.

"Okay we will leave you alone but if anything happens to you don't blame us." Sam said.

"Well…goodbye then. Don't come back and keep away from Charlie's. I don't care if he invites you. You're not welcome anymore any of you." I said back as he left. I collapsed on the floor as the Cullens all rushed to me.

"She's remembering everything. Her emotions are full of hurt and pain. I do not think she should go back to Charlie's like this. Do you think you can clear a sleep over with him? Just say the girls are going shopping and won't be back for until later and she can stay over here." Jasper said to the group but looked at Esme. She nodded as I started to cry harder. Edward wrapped me in his arms quickly going inside sitting down onto the couch. I was in his lap cradled to his chest sobbing.

"Shhh, it's okay…I'm so sorry. I should not have let you go to speak to him." I could hear that Esme was on the phone with Charlie.

"It's not your fault. I would have remembered one day…it just came back to quickly. I remember everything and it hurts." He held me closer and started humming to me. Esme had finished on the phone, coming over to sit next to us.

"Charlie said that's fine. I will go make you something to eat Bella." I smiled, nodded to Esme. Everyone had sat around us when Edward darted his eyes at Alice she nodded her reply to him.

"Jacobs at Charlie's trying to convince him that she needs to come home he's about to phone you." Alice announced looking at me. When my phone went off Edward got it and handed it to me. I picked it up trying to casual.

_"Hi, dad"_

_"Bella are you okay? Jacobs here, he saw you where upset arguing with Edward Cullen."_

_"Dad I wasn't fighting with Edward, it was Jacob. I remembered what happened a few years ago, that he was the one to put me in the hospital. It was Jacob and his friends. I want a restraining order on him now dad."_

_"It couldn't have been Jacob, he wasn't with you."_

_"After you asked me to come back . Jake and I took a walk. We had fight he got angry that I treated you badly, that's when he attacked me!" I said._

_"Okay, I will deal with this. He's banned from the house. I'll put 500 yards on the restraining order."_

_"Thanks, did Esme call you?"_

_"Yeah, you're staying there for a few days?"_

_"Yeah…I want to get my head straight. I need to go shopping. I have hardly any cold weather stuff." Charlie started to laugh._

_"Okay…but, I want to see you tomorrow. We need to talk."_

_"I know, please don't tell mom about me remembering. She freaks about everything you know. She will want me to go back if she finds out. I don't want her to worry."_

_"I won't tell her, it be taken care of. I will meet you at school tomorrow with the paperwork so you can sign it and I can get it cleared during the day. Are sure this is what you want?"_

_"Yeah, I can't be near him at all. He triggered the memory before and I cannot trust him. I  
thought he was a friend but he's not."_

_"You're not staying in that boy's room are you?" He asked concerned._

_"No, he's planning to go camping with his brothers, so I'll be fine."_

_"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"_

_"I don't want to…not yet. It's still a little fuzzy but I'll tell you when I'm ready."_

_"Okay, bye Bells."_

_"Bye" _Then the phone was disconnected. I looked at Edward he was grinning.

"You're quite good at lying." Edward said which started me laughing.

"Jacob won't be in Forks after tomorrow, so I'll be fine."

"Okay" He replied softly in my ear as Esme walked in with a plate of food. I sat up as Esme passed me the plate. I smiled and said. "Thank you" I picked up a beef sandwich and started to eat as Edward watched my every bite. When I was finished I felt better.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked again

"I'll be fine…now that I'm here with you." He smiled and kissed me passionately.

"School tomorrow?" he asked.

"I have to Charlie's bringing some stuff I need to sign."

"Okay but after lunch it's shopping!" Alice chirped, I laughed at the pixie.

"Port Angles or Seattle?" He smiled when I asked him where we were going.

"Seattle, we must pick up your groceries up as well." Everyone laughed at Edward.

"Yeah…all I found in Charlie's fridge was milk and bread." Everyone laughed with me.

"Well does that mean you're cooking tomorrow?"

"I have to or it will be take out again." I smiled when Edward laughed. I could listen to him laugh all day.

"He can't cook then?"

"No! I can and Renee can but Charlie doesn't seem to have time to cook. He takes his job very seriously and he really isn't very good at it." I just laughed

"Then I don't think I want him cooking for you." He purred in my ear.

"It's boring having him know every law and don't get me started on the things he sees. He was bad when Jacob attacked me. My mom blamed him for not keeping a better eye on me. He wouldn't look me for months. He thought it was his fault."

"But it wasn't his fault." Edward replied reassuring me.

"I know but after thinking for years of everything that happened. I just wonder if I hadn't said no, maybe I wouldn't have ended up in hospital."

Edward shook his head. "You can't blame yourself" I shook my head this time.

"But if I said yes. Jake wouldn't have been set off and my mom would see that I'm safe here. The amount of times she asked me if I was sure is unbelievable. She is scared that I will do something or get hurt. She doesn't trust him anymore because of what I did." I began to cry again.

He shook his head. "None of it is your fault you've done a lot and to come back after not knowing what happened. It's brave and shows that you can take care of yourself. You're wonderful and it was Jacob's fault for what happened, not yours." I nodded and snuggled into his chest and fell asleep feeling safe.


	4. Chapter 4: Letting go

**Chapter 4 - Letting Go**

**Edward's POV**

As I watched Bella sleep. I felt very angry at the wolves. That they would put her through this. Making her remember it all. Esme came over, looking down at Bella taking me out of my thoughts.

"She's tired" I looked up at Esme.

"Yeah she's had a long day." She nodded in agreement as I went back to watching Bella sleeping and she slightly twisted in my arms.

**Bella's POV**

I was dreaming about the day I was attacked by Jacob in the woods.

_**Bella's Dream**_

_I was in the woods walking with Jacob talking about things. When all of a sudden he asked why I was not moving back when Charlie asked me to._

_"So…why are you not coming to live with Charlie?"_

_"I'm not ready yet Jake."_

_"When will you be ready Bells?" He asked angrily _

_He started to shake. "I don't know Jake."_

_Then all of a sudden his clothes where in shreds on the ground and there was a giant reddish brown wolf in his place, who jumped at me. It started crawling at me and kicking me. I screamed then blacked out._

_**End of Bella's dream**_

"Agghhh…no, please!" I screamed. I felt someone shaking me as I slowly woke up and looked straight into Edward worried eyes. I felt many hands and eyes on us.

"Bella, are you okay?" I shook my head.

"What scared you so much to make you scream?" He asked but I felt he could already know that answer.

"Wolf, woods, scratches. I don't want to remember it. I can't help it. It's like I have to remember it." He looked pained as I looked around. They all did.

"It's okay; I won't let them come near you. I promise."

"Can I phone someone please?"

"Sure." He handed me a phone.

I remembered Charlie was at Sue's for coffee tonight. I dialed her number, and it rang twice before someone picked it up.

_"Hello, Sue here."_

_"Hi Sue, is Charlie there?"_

_"Hi Bells, how are you?"_

_"Not so good, can I just speak to Charlie please?"_

_"Sure, hang on a second." _I sensed her put the phone down for a minute and went to get Charlie.

_"Bells, what wrong?"_

_"I can't sleep can you phone the school and tell them I won't be in for a few days? I need to work this out and deal with it."_

_"Sure…Bells, how about you come to Sue's and we can talk? Sue would love to see you."_

_"I don't think it's a good idea. I love Sue but I can't go to Rez. I'm sorry." _I started crying Edward wiped the tears away, smiling slightly.

_"It's okay, I understand. I got the restraining order. You need to sign the paper work. It will be done. How about meeting me at the caf__é__ for lunch tomorrow and try to get some sleep. Billy isn't happy that you're getting the restraining order on Jacob. He's saying he didn't do it."_

_"I know that you've known Billy for a while dad but I'm certain it was Jacob. I can't be near him dad. It brings it all back and I can't do it again. I just thought he was a friend. I guess I was wrong."_

_"It's okay Bells, I understand. Billy has been a good friend but you come first."_

_"Thanks dad. I better go Alice is getting impatient." _Alice laughed at that and Charlie laughed too.

_"You still go shopping tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, I think I might head to Seattle. It's got better stores there. I will pick up some ingredients for fish if you're going fishing still."_

_"Yeah, I'm going with Harry Clearwater. Billy cancelled cause of the Jake thing. It doesn't matter."_

_"Okay, I'll meet you for lunch then head to Seattle. I might be home tomorrow not sure yet."_

_"Don't worry Bells, Sue invited me for dinner tomorrow. If you aren't home, she understands. I told her before, she is not happy with Jake. She believes you and I think you might have her around a little when you come home."_

_"Cool, Sue's great but isn't she married to Harry, dad?"_

_"Yes, but she's a good friend. She worries about you, we all do. So did the boys go camping yet?"_

_"Yeah…Alice, liked kicked them out when they walked in, it was funny." _Edward tried not to laugh the girls started giggling through.

_"Good, I don't want you near him too much, you're vulnerable right now."_

_"Dad, I'm fine. He knows he would not anyway. Their away for a few days, Alice and Rosalie are coming with me tomorrow so it's just girls."_

_"I know, I just worry about your kid. The rumors said you hit it off with them pretty well."_

_"Dad" I shouted slightly_

_"I know but you need to know, just be safe please."_

_"Fine, don't worry mom beat you to it about 10 years ago."_

_"Good, I don't think I could manage to talk to you about that. I would have get Sue to do it."_

_"No need."_

_"Be safe and get some sleep, you sound exhausted."_

_"I am it's been a long day, and doesn't help getting the memories back. Though that I wish I didn't."_

_"Oh honey."_

_"I know but I can't help but feel that it was my fault dad. If I had said yes to come here, he wouldn't have done it."_

_"Bells, you weren't ready to come home to me. I understood that. It did not give Jacob the right to do that to you. You have nothing to apologize for. I knew you were not ready. I was not going to force you to come home but I am glad you have now, and so is Sue. Her kids are on Jacob's side so they are not pleasant at the moment."_

_"Do me a favor, ask Harry to tell Billy I need to see him in the clearing. He knows where, dad."_

_"Are you sure Bells? You don't have to."_

_"I need to dad, just please. Billy might not listen to you but he will listen to Harry. He knows stuff I can't tell you but trust me. Harry knows where. Tell him I will be there at 9 pm and that he can bring who he wants from the Rez. I need to make something clear and get a point across. We didn't exactly talk before and I need to now."_

_"Okay bells do need us there"_

_"No, I'll be fine. If I need anyone I'll ask Alice or Esme"_

_"Okay, I'll tell him. See you tomorrow Bells."_

_"Bye dad." _ The phone went dead and I shut it and stood up. It was 8 pm Edward did not look happy.

"Bella, you don't have to meet him." Turning us to face him

"I do if I want to let it go. I need to do this. I know you hate them more now but if I don't, I won't be able to get over it. I know that it's risky. But, I also know that if I don't now I can't get better please." He looked pained but angry in one.

"Okay, but we're coming with you. I'm not letting you go alone."

"Fine…just don't start anything until I have done what I need to do. Jasper, I need you to make sure Edward stays calm when I talk with them."

"Sure Bella, I will keep everyone calm. I understand why you're doing this." I nodded looking up at the clock.

"We need to go the clearing it's near the Rez. I went there when I was a child with Billy. He knows which one."

"Okay, directions?"

"The border there is a small house near it."

"Okay, let's get going."

We headed out after Edward put me on his back and took off with the others following. We got there with five minutes to spare and I sat on a rock looking over at the trees. I could hear them getting closer. The Cullens were behind me seeing Edward being, held slightly by Emmett and Jasper. I looked at Jasper he nodded. I got up walking slightly forward when Billy came out of the trees with 10 other people. One of them was Sue. She came over giving us a hug.

"It gave Charlie some peace if I came." Sue said I nodded everyone looked cautious including Sue.

"They won't touch you I swear." Billy nodded

"You wanted to talk?" Billy said I nodded he wheeled over and I sat on another rock

"Introductions I think might be best don't you Billy?" I said he nodded. Looking weary of my company

"Okay, this is Carlisle and his wife Esme and their children Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward. They won't touch you but I ask that none of you come any closer. Only Sue I trust her." I pointed them out in groups. Billy nodded.

"Okay, well…we have Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Jake, Embry, Quil and Emily, and you know Sue." I nodded he pointed them all out.

"You're the leech lover?" Leah said.

"Look…I didn't ask for you to come, so don't start. I asked for Billy, no one else but I knew he wouldn't come alone and neither would I. I don't trust any of you but Sue."

"Yeah, well…she's my mom so you stay away from her!"

"Leah that is enough I am your mom and you will not speak to Bella that way." Sue shouted at her. Leah stopped. Sue looked at me and smiled. I nodded. I looked back at Billy.

"I guess you have an idea why asked to speak to you?" Billy nodded.

"I'm sorry about what my son did to you. He didn't know you triggered his change early."

"I'm grateful for your apology Billy, but you have to understand I wasn't ready to move back in with Charlie. I needed time because I found out something that day I wasn't ready for." I replied looked over at Sue she smiled at us Billy nodded.

"I know you hate the Cullens but Charlie is my dad Billy and he is your friend. I can't cause him to lose a friend. You have helped him so much but I can't just be near your son. I can understand that there are things that happen but I do not understand this. I did not do anything but tell my dad I was not ready. Your son had no right to yell at me for saying no."

"I know Bella and I am truly sorry. I can see some of your scars. I'm sorry."

"That's not the worst of it. The worst was not knowing, why. I couldn't trust you anymore. Why I could not remember that day? It happened so fast and I could only remember shouting for him to stop and for Charlie to help me. I never felt so much pain Billy, never. I know that humans are not supposed to be with the Cullens but I love Edward. I love his family and I do not care what they done. I don't care if it's not safe. Because it's not safe in this world. It has been never been and will never be. As far as I know, I could be shot next week. Hit by a car, or have an accident. You have to understand, the last time I ever came near folks was back when. I remember how you and my dad use to mess around and how you were always down with the kids. I understand that it's genetic and I understand that it can be triggered by anything when you first change but it didn't explain why he attacked me after."

Jake stepped closer by then, but Billy grabbed his hand and shook his head and he stopped. "I understand Bella."

"Bella I feel really guilty for it. I've never been able to go anywhere since then. I will not. I can't let it happen again. I'm so sorry I got angry and I took all my anger out on you I'm sorry." Jake said as I moved closer. I could see Emmett holding Edward tighter.

"I understand Jacob. But I can't be near you. I am sorry but I can't. You scared me so much that I can't shut my eyes without seeing it. I cannot sleep. I can't look at you properly Jake. I'm sorry that I ever knew you, I'm sorry I met you." Leah jumped then but Jake caught her and threw her back over to the others.

"Don't you dare Leah." Jacob snarled at her.

"But she.." Jacob jumped at her.

"I don't care, I deserve it. You were not there. You don't know the damage I did! So do not say that she is wrong to say I caused it. She was not. I deserve a lot more than that. I went through a lot more. I still do, you all remind me of what I did when we are in wolf form, so don't!"

"Jake, let Leah go. She understands. She won't touch Bella, none of us will. Alpha orders got it." Sam said and Jacob got off Leah standing next to Embry. Leah got up too.

"You always get your way Bella. You know all my mom talks about is you. Is she okay? Is she coming down? I might go up and see her, you are heartless." Leah said walking over.

"Leah, you say one more word…" Sam shouted over at her. She ignored him stepping closer to us. Billy looked at us I shook my head stepping towards Leah slightly

"Look Bella, see what you do to everyone around, you can't. You see you're not wanted by anyone. Why don't you go back to where you came from?" I looked at Leah all of a sudden she was in mid air. I looked at Alice, she was smiling I looked around everyone looked shocked.

"How dare you, you're what 14 - 15 you don't know anything and to tell you truthfully Sue has a right to worry about me."

"Bella, are you sure? I don't want you to do this if you don't want people to know." Sue was panicking slightly knowing this is not how I wanted this to happen

"Sue, I have known you my whole life. You gave Charlie and Renee something they couldn't have. Harry he was there for you when you thought he wouldn't be. You had two wonderful kids. It's a shame they can't respect family properly."

"You're no family of mine." Leah screeched.

"You're wrong. I am actually called Isabella Marie Clearwater Swan."

"No you can't be!" She screamed

"Sorry, but Renee couldn't have kids and it broke Sue's heart that she couldn't. So Sue, Harry, Charlie and Renee came up with an idea. Sue would carry me but Charlie would be my dad as long as Harry and Sue could see me." Everyone looked shocked. I let Leah go and she fell to the ground.

"No you lie!" Leah screeched.

"She doesn't. Sorry but I couldn't see Renee and Charlie heartbroken so I did it." Sue quickly said Billy looked shocked

"Sue, why didn't you tell me?" Billy asked.

"Because, we agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone but Isabella. Let her have a choice. I send money to Isabella every month. She sends things to me. I was so happy when I found out she was coming to stay with Charlie. We spoke about it. She didn't know if she wanted people to know. She felt like it would look like I cheated on Harry. He loves Bella as his own. She has two mums, two dads and a step dad from when Renee remarried."

"I understand, no wonder you believed Bella." Billy said looking over at us both

"I knew right away Billy. I just didn't want to believe it. Neither did Harry. Charlie knows about wolves, we told him. So that he knew, that Harry would not be the father as she could inherit the gene otherwise. We went to a clinic and they did it there so that I didn't have to sleep with Charlie."

"Okay…well, it's wonderful news. I'm glad that Bella is here then." The boy called Seth came over. I nodded to Billy to let him. Seth came in front of me and smiled.

"So you're my eldest sister?" I nodded.

"Can I give you hug sis?" I hesitated but nodded so he put his arms around me and hugged me until I chocked out...

"Can't breathe." he let go.

"Sorry I forgot."

"Don't worry."

"So, does this mean you will come and visit?"

"That's part of why I wanted to speak to Billy." I looked over at him and he nodded.

"Billy, I know you don't like the Cullen's but you have to understand that I love Edward and I can't just give him up. I know the pack does not like them on the Rez but I want to talk about something for you to consider. Please?"

"I will Bella. You are family to the pack so we will have to work together. What is it you want to offer?"

"Okay, if the Cullen's hunted animals more and I want to come to Sue's or to the beach. I want them to be able to come too." Billy looked at me taking this in by the look on his face.

"Okay carry on." Billy said.

"I wouldn't ask you to let them all come but I do ask that we change the treaty slightly so that they can come to the Rez with me. If you want, you could escort them around by the pack and not go near any human places without the pack or me. I'm not asking for you to become friends or anything but I'm asking because I don't want to lose family. Just to stay with people I also love."

"Okay, if I agree with you I want a contract drawn up by you, no one else can have input in it. Every one of the pack and the Cullen's are to look it over and if everyone agrees with the new treaty, everyone signs a copy. You keep them and if anyone in the pack or the Cullen's breaks it, you have to deal with it. I want you to be a member of the council to the pack and spokesperson for the Cullen's from now on."

"Billy, you can't let her be on the council!" Leah shouted.

"Actually, I can. She is Sue's daughter, Harry is her step dad, and he has already said to me that he wants Bella to trust the pack. In addition, he wants me to do whatever it takes to get her to trust us. If that means that we have to learn to treat the Cullen's with respect, we will. I am the decedent, of the last Alpha in charge of the pack. Which gives me the right to add council members and change the treaty. So I will now. You will either obey or you will be punished and that is an order. You will also treat your sister with respect and not question your mother or father do I make myself clear." Leah nodded.

"Sorry but I'm not staying with them."

"You will move in with Jacob and me, you will go see your parent's every day, I don't care if you are angry. They were protecting Bella, so she can decide and if you hadn't pushed her, it wouldn't have happened like that."

"Yes Billy, sorry Bella."

"I know you hate me Leah but I didn't want to tell you this way. I was planning on speaking to Sue and seeing what the best way would have been to tell you but you pushed me and I had to. I'm sorry. You can't blame your mom or dad. They gave two people who loved each other, a gift they could not have and I am grateful because I would not be here otherwise. I know you are older than Seth. That you are stubborn and can be annoying but it did not mean I did not care about you. Mom sent me photos of both of you and she told me a lot about you. She speaks a lot about you both and is very proud of you. But you have to understand that she worries about me a lot too. I got in to a lot of stuff back in Phoenix but the reason I told Charlie I would not move back was because I did not want to hurt you or Seth. You see they told a few days before, all four of them and all I could think about was you two and how you would take it. But I could not leave Renee. She is my mom but so is Sue and I will not take either from you. I do need her too. I need both of them and if you want to call me stupid fine but I feel like I don't just have two mums and three dads but like three mums, four dads, three sisters and three brothers." She looked at us confused then at the Cullen's then walked over.

"Well considering you have so many people in your life. How can I be angry with any of it. I'm sorry." She said coming over to me and hugging me. She started to cry as Sue started to come over but I shook my head lifting Leah chin up.

"Leah, I'm not mad that you're protecting your family and friends or the Rez. But can you trust me enough when I say that the Cullen's won't harm them. Please? I know how you all feel about vampires but the Cullen's, their different. Billy I think it be best if you let everyone go to the hospital. Carlisle can help much better than any other doctor as they think that they should be sick from the temperature and everything if you can't trust Carlisle, then I will go with any one of you and I promise that they won't harm you." Billy looked over at Carlisle.

"If I let them come can I trust you to not harm them?" Billy asked Carlisle, he stepped closer I felt Leah stiffen.

"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt anyone. He just wants to come closer to make it more friendly." I whispered to Leah she nodded still holding onto me.

"I promise, I think that Bella is right. We have spent so long being enemies and I would love to help you guys out. I didn't understand why you all stopped coming to the hospital until now. I wouldn't hurt any of you as you let my family stay in Forks twice even knowing what we are."

"Okay, I will give it a try and I believe that Bella will have something's to do. I would like it if we could meet all tomorrow with Harry present and some others. We can go over the new treaty if you can have it ready for tomorrow Bella."

"I can Billy, how about we meet at Sue's tomorrow we can use the gazebo outside. I heard you had it put up for Sue."

"I did."

"Okay, how about we meet at 7 pm at Sue's. We can have drinks and food Bella?"

"Okay and would you mind if the Cullen's brought a flask of animal blood and they will hunt tomorrow morning as well."

"Of course, I understand."

"Thank you Billy and Jake. I will stop Charlie with the restraining order but I need you to keep your distance not just for me but also for your protection. It's not a threat Billy but the Cullen's are still a bit mad at him for what he did and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"I understand Bella. Jacob will keep his distance and I'm glad we could sort it out and everything."

"I am glad too Billy. I think this was needed for both the pack and the Cullen's or there would have been a war soon. I could feel it."

"Of course we are glad too. I think we should all get going. I'm sure you and the pack could do with some sleep for what is to come tomorrow."

"Yes…I agree, Leah." She looked up at me and hugged me.

"Bella, don't go. I want to get to know you. I haven't been able to talk to anyone apart from the boys and Emily."

"I know but you need sleep and I do as well but first come over and meet the Cullen's they won't harm you I swear." She hesitated but nodded, we walked over to them and Edward was just standing smiling.

"Leah, this is Carlisle and Esme." Pointing at them she nodded.

"Nice to meet you Leah." Esme said she nodded.

"This is Jasper and Alice, don't mention shopping to the pixie or you be in a store for hours trying on everything." Leah laughed.

"I love shopping. It's nice to meet you Alice." Alice jumped up and down.

"Calm down Alice. It does not mean you are going shopping." She frowned.

"Leah, I know we just met and I know what you think of me but come shopping with me and Bella tomorrow. We all can get to know each other better." I laughed Leah looked at me.

"Phoenix was hot so I don't have much clothing suitable for the weather here. Alice decided we need to go shopping. If you want to come you can. I'm sure it's not fun going with Seth."

"Hey, I heard that." Seth shouted Leah laughed.

"Can I go mom?" Leah asked Sue.

"Will she be safe Bella?"

"I promise, she will be. Unless she dies of overload of shopping." Everyone laughed.

"Of course, I'll give you some money to buy stuff. And Bella I'm paying for your clothes also."

"No need, Charlie fixed that up he gave me some cash."

"Still…I will give you some more. I would say your most likely be going in designer stores." Alice laughed I shook my head.

"Okay, that leaves Rosalie and Emmett."

"Was he always that big." Which made the Cullen's laughed.

"I heard he was. He takes down grizzlies so don't try and beat him in a fight. You might lose though it would be fun to watch if you won." Leah laughed.

"I'm not taking that chance." I laughed.

"And, this is Edward."

"Oh, the one you smell like. You better not hurt her or I will personally take care of you."

"Leah, he's fine don't worry. I think Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice would kill him if he did." They laughed. Edward just shook his head. Leah turned to face me.

"Okay, I believe that they pass but they hurt and I'll hunt them down and kill them. You might smell horrible but I will cope. You're my sister I will always love you."

"Thank you Leah, now I think it's time to go home and sleep."

"Yeah but only you will be doing that at their house." I laughed.

"Smartass."

"Hey, just because I'm blond doesn't mean I can't be smart." Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure, it's about that. So we're going shopping at 1 in the afternoon in Seattle but I have to meet Charlie for lunch at 12 so come up with Charlie and have lunch with us. Then we can pick Alice up. But if you turn into Alice I won't speak to you again."

"I won't but you can't hate shopping truly, it's awesome the stores and everything."

"Don't get me started as long as we go to a book store I'll be fine. But if I end up with just clothing, you have the wrath of me. Both of you. I'm not Rosalie. She might like shopping but I think even she gets fed up with Alice." Rosalie laughed nodding Alice grimaced.

"I see what you mean."

"Yeah, should of seen her before when I said that if all the shopping malls closed I would be fine but she wouldn't be." Alice hissed at me. I laughed.

"Don't give her a reason to make you go to more stores."

"Yeah…well, I'll get a restraining on her to stop her if she does." Alice looked sad at that but me, and Leah just laughed with everyone else. I yawned.

"How much sleep have you had?" Sue asked coming over.

"A couple of hours last night. I was worried about school for about half an hour before I phoned Charlie."

"Isabella!" I jumped.

"You are in trouble." Leah whispered to me.

"I'm sorry I'm not going in tomorrow so I'll sleep in I promise."

"Isabella, that's not the point." Emmett was laughing at me.

"Oh, just because you can't sleep Emmett, doesn't mean you can laugh because I haven't. When I should of been." He stopped when Rosalie and Esme slapped him over the head.

"Carlisle, please make sure Bella sleeps." Sue looked at Carlisle.

"I will, I promise."

"Okay, we better go Charlie's with Harry. Bella he knows about the wolves and vampires. We consider him a part of the pack but he, does not know about the Cullen's. Do you want him there tomorrow and then you can explain it be better? It would be better for you if he knew." Sue asked.

"I don't know if he can handle it."

"Yes, he has a strong heart, he's seen Leah and Seth phase. He can handle it and you will feel better if he knows."

"I'll think about it and if I do, I'll ask Charlie at dinner tomorrow."

"Okay, now go back with the Cullen's and rest or I will stop all of you from going shopping tomorrow." Alice mouthed opened shocked.

"I will don't worry, you won't be the only one mad if I don't. The pixie here doesn't like to cancel shopping trips." Everyone laughed. Sue came over and hugged me.

"Be safe" she whispered.

"I will thanks mom." Leah hugged me.

"I'll see you tomorrow we have to catch up. I've missed a lot and I want to know everything."

"You're not the only one but I promise. I'll tell you and I'm going to Jacksonville in a few weeks maybe you can join me and meet Renee. Get a tan and we can have a girly couple days if I can away from him." Leah laughed.

"Trust me; I'll chain him up if I have to."

"I know you will." I laughed.

"Well take care and I will see with Charlie tomorrow. He is stopping at our place tonight. I wonder if he has any photos." Sue laughed at my face.

"No, don't you dare get the albums out Sue."

"I will, don't worry." I shook my head and yawned again.

"Right, let's get going. See to you tomorrow Bella, Cullen's." Billy said I nodded to Leah who would not let go.

"Leah, you have to let go. I promise I'm safe." She did not move I looked down at her.

"I know but I don't want to." I laughed slightly

"Leah, if you don't I can't go anywhere and I won't be able to go out tomorrow for lunch or shopping." She let go.

"Promise to meet me tomorrow?" I sighed smiling

"I promise but you need a new wardrobe you've gone tom boy on us." She laughed.

"As long as my sister helps me I should be fine."

"I will and if your brother or anyone of the pack make fun of you. Tell me and I will deal with them. Wonder how they feel about one hot dog each for a day." she laughed.

"No, you can't do that." Seth shouted.

"Warning then, anyone picks on Leah then I will personally see that you have one hot dog for twenty four hours. Complain and I make it longer. There is a new sheriff and I do not stand for any crap. Then again I could levitate them like I did to you."

"How did you do that?"

"I was angry with you and thought of you up in the air and it happened."

"Okay, go before I kidnap you." Leah said. I laughed. She went over to Sue. We said goodbye, and they left. I sat on a rock and yawned again it was now 11pm. Edward came up and sat next to me.

"You're a Clearwater?" He asked and I nodded.

"Look, I'm a Swan but my mother is Sue. She was Renee's best friend. When she found out she couldn't have kids, it broke her heart. So she offered and they said yes. They didn't want me to have the wolf gene so they went to a clinic and it was all legally done."

"Okay let's get you home and to bed before Alice kidnaps you and puts you to sleep." I laughed as he picked me up and ran back to the house. halfway there I was fast asleep and felt myself being put down and the covers being put over me.


	5. Chapter 5: Treaty part I

**Chapter 5 - Treaty**

**Bella's POV**

I slept well during the night. When I woke up, I was in a room with a big king size bed. When I sat up, I was met by seven sets of eyes on me. I sighed looking at the time it was 11 am. I yawned and got up. Everyone moved when I did to let me go to the bathroom. I felt them all watching what I did. I closed the door, went to the toilet, and then washed my face looking at the circles around my eyes. I sighed then I heard my phone go off in the other room. I went out and Edward was there he handed me the phone. I picked it up.

_"Hi" I said yawning. _

_"Bella are you up?" Sue asked. _

_"Yep" I answered yawning again. _

_"Well…you didn't forget about dinner did you dear?" _

_"Nope I am getting ready in a minute. Don't worry Sue I'll be there." I yawned again. _

_"Isabella, you had better of slept." _

_"I did, I fell asleep on the way home and I just woke up. It happens all the time when I do. Don't worry." _

_"Okay Leah wants a word." _

_"Put her on." _

_"Bella, I have serious problem." _

_"Go ahead, what's up?" _

_"Well, I can't find anything to wear." I laughed shaking my head. _

_"How about when I meet you for lunch I bring something for you to change into and we go from _

_there?" _

_"You're a life saver you know. There is a serious buzz on the Rez today, and it's awesome." _

_"Good." _

_"I mean it. Everyone's so happy that you're coming down and that we're not enemies with the Cullen's anymore." I laughed at that comment. _

_"Sounds great, now…I really have to go. I need to speak to Edward and get ready and if you were to see me right now, it is not pretty. I have like purple circles under my eyes and everything." She laughed at me. _

_"How much sleep do you get usually?" _

_"Couple hours a night. I've been busy." _

_"Not good. I hope mom doesn't find out. She would kill you!" I laughed. _

_"Yes, I know but I'll explain why later. It's funny and I need to go shopping for a new car. Mine is not going to last long and I need something that can go over 60!" _

_"Seriously?" _

_"Yes, maybe a Audi or a Mercedes. I'm not sure yet." _

_"How will you pay for it?" _

_"Present from Renee and Phil." _

_"Cool. Can I drive it when I'm legal?" _

_"How about I teach you. I'm really good and I race a lot." _

_"You do?" _

_"Yes! It's fun. I've won quit a bit of money at it." _

_"Cool. Can I do it too?" _

_"Definitely not, it's too dangerous and Sue would kill me!" _

_"Oh...come on, you do it." _

_"Yes, I do but I was trained by one of the best race drivers there was in Phoenix." _

_"Okay but I'm not letting this go." _

_"Fine but seriously I need to go or I am going to be late." _

_"Okay, see you soon." _I put the phone down and looked at the seven shocked faces. I sighed.

"Bella, we need to talk but we'll let you get dressed and cleaned up first." Edward said and I nodded.

They all left and I went and took a shower then got dressed in jeans, and a top. Then I headed downstairs, where seven people were waiting to ambush me. When I got down the stairs, Emmett pulled me into a hug.

"Can't…breath" Emmett put me down and laughed. I shook my head, going over to Edward, who was sitting on the couch. I sat across from him next to Alice and Jasper.

"You're a Clearwater?" He asked looking at us

"Edward, maybe you should let Bella start then we'll ask questions." Esme said. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay, my mom married Charlie and they were trying for a child and it wasn't working. So they went to a doctor and were told that Renee couldn't have kids. It broke her heart. She broke down to Sue. She offered to be a segregate for her, and that they could go to a clinic, where she could do the procedure there. Sue, Harry, Renee, and Charlie all agreed and the only thing Sue and Harry asked was that they could see me. When I was old enough, they told me. When I was thirteen, they told me as I noticed that I look a lot like Sue and Charlie not Renee and Charlie. When they told me, I came back to Forks staying with Charlie for a while. He asked me to move back but I told him I couldn't. That I was not ready. I went for a walk with Jacob and he turned into a wolf and hurt me. I have not been back here since. Then, when I told Charlie, Sue and Harry that I was coming back, they were over the moon. You know what happened the first day of school. From then on the only thing I didn't tell you, was I can sense things that are going to happen. I could sense that in the near future you and your family would get in a war with the pack. Many of you would be hurt or killed on both sides and I could not let that happen. From the part of me sending Leah levitating in the air, I haven't done that before apart from levitating objects."

To say they were shocked was an understatement. I felt the tension in the room, and I stood up and went to the window. When I looked across at the trees. I saw Seth and some others out there. I went to the door and went out. I could tell they were all following but keeping their distance, they were still shocked. I walked over to Seth.

"Hey sis, we've got a problem." I looked between them all.

"What's up?"

"Well…Paul has punched Leah and she's unconscious at home but keeps mumbling something about a Mercedes and racing." I was angry but I managed to control it.

"That would be my fault. Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes. You got your car with you?"

"Yes, here are the keys." He threw me the keys.

"Who wants a ride?"

"We do" Seth and Jared, said together. I laughed.

"Well…I hope you like no speed limit."

"Why?"

"You are looking at the Phoenix Nightrider." Their faces where shocked and so where the Cullens.

"You can't be!" Looking at us fully now with wide eyes I nodded before saying

"I am."

"Wow, you're like the best speed racer in the U.S." His face was full of shock

"Well yes but don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Cause if they found out I was here I'd be stuck racing for the next year."

"So?"

"I promised that I would not race."

"Why?"

"Long story. Let's just get moving." They nodded and we headed to the cars. Edward, Carlisle and Emmett followed Seth and Jared got in.

"Bella, you sure you can drive?"

"Yes…look, how about you meet me there?"

"Okay, just be careful."

"Emmett, you want to come."

"HELL Yes!" He got in the passenger side while, Edward pulled me close before kissing me passionately. I heard gasp of shock coming from the car. He let go and I got in, started the car up then rolled down the windows. Edward leaned in.

"Drive carefully. Not too fast."

"I won't, I promise and hurry." He kissed again and we set off. I sped off the driveway and was on the highway in minutes heading down to La Push.

"Wow, Bella you can drive." Emmett said, I laughed and speed up.

I could see a car following behind trying to catch up but they could not. I laugh and before we knew it, we were at Sue's getting out. Emmett was out but Seth and Jared were still sitting holding onto the car seat. I laughed.

"Wasn't too fast?"

"No just wow that was awesome!" I laughed as I was heading up the steps.

Edward pulled up with Carlisle, Esme and Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. As soon as they got out Rosalie ran to Emmett and hugged him. I laughed, "Bella, you promised not fast!"

"Hey, I was only going 140 mph it's not my fault you couldn't keep up." Everyone laughed until Sue appeared.

"Isabella!" She shouted.

"Oh…shit, I'm in for it now!"

"Isabella, why where you going 140 when Seth and Jared where in the car?"

"We're fine, nothing happened."

"Isabella, you know what happened last time!"

"Yes, I flipped the car three times and got out walking." Everyone gasped.

"Yes and scared all of us to death!"

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again but I have a race this weekend."

"No! You're not!"

"I am I have to or I'll be in the hospital."

"What you mean?"

"Back in Phoenix my friends let it slip I was coming to Forks. I owe a racer from Seattle a lot. I have to race him to clear my debt or end up in the hospital. So I will race and I will no long be indebted to him."

"Isabella, you will not race again."

"Yes, I will. You know it was one time. How many races have I done?"

"350."

"How many have I crashed?"

"One"

"So, I should be okay to race."

"Okay, but at least get a car that is safe."

"On it, now…where are Leah and Paul?"

"Leah is on the couch and Paul is hiding behind the couch." I walked in over to Paul and hit him over the head.

"Hey!" He said as he rubbing his head. Everyone had come in now.

"You touch Leah again and I will personally keep you up in midair for a week." He laughed thinking I was joking so I raised him up to the ceiling and everyone laughed. I went over to Leah. Sat and pulled her on to me while keeping Paul up on the ceiling. Leah was still out so I decided to try to help her get up.

"Sue, get me some water, a cloth and ice, please?" She disappeared and came back a couple minutes later with the bowl of water, a cloth, bucket of ice and placed them on the table. I got the cloth and took the bowl of water and slightly wet the cloth and dabbed it on her face. She started to wake up.

"Leah, take it easy."

"Bella, Paul where is he? I'll kill him!" I looked up at the ceiling she followed the gaze and laughed then stopped.

"Oh!"

"Yes, you should be careful you got a concussion and a nice shiner."

"How did you know what to do?" She asked I wrapped some ice in the cloth and put it on her head.

"Use to know this guy and he taught me stuff."

"Tell us."

"His name was Carl. He was a doctor and I use to see him at least five times a week with injuries. So he taught me how to treat them so I don't have to go to the hospital all the time."

"Cool, what he did he show you?"

"Well, signs of a concussion and some other things. First aid it was good. I can patch up and stitch myself back up if I need to. Here I'll show you one scar that I did not long ago." I lifted my sleeve up and traced a scar up my arm.

"How you do that?"

"I was putting a new engine my car and I drop the hood on my arm. It cut my arm Renee flipped out and phone up Dr Carl. He told me to carefully clean it and sew it, and that he'd come and check after his shift. Saved us going to the hospital. So I sewed it up and that's the scar  
I got."

"You're a mechanic too?"

"When I was taught to race I got taught everything to do with a car so I could fix mine up to go quicker. It's a good hobby." Everyone laughed.

"I think you might be a tom boy, what else can you do?"

"Okay, I'm seventeen and I can speak ten languages. I can finish high school this year early as I am A+ student. I have been accepted to the ten best universities across the country. I can train to be a doctor now. I can also sketch like an artist. I can play the piano, flute and Cello. I've been on tours with major orchestras. You might know of the Phoenix Nightrider. That is me, I have been in 350 races, only lost one as I crashed and flipped the car three time over. I have also been volunteering at police stations, high schools, hospitals and also traveled a lot of the world."

Saying that everyone was shocked was an understatement. They all had their mouths open, apart from Sue and Harry. They were smiling.

"Wow!" Emmett said, I laughed.

"What?"

"You've done a lot and you're only seventeen?"

"Yeah, big deal I traveled all over Europe and also most of America. It has been fun and people say that life does not begin until you have experienced it and I have. I will be at the hospital on Mondays – Fridays from 3 – 6 then at the station on Saturdays and Sundays from 3 – 6 so it's okay."

"How come you're at the hospital and at the station?"

"When I got transferred the hospital I volunteered at rung the hospital here and told them about me. They got in touch and I agreed to work there. I think I'm in the emergency room. I will be looking over patients and directing them to the right doctor or floor."

"Wow, you can do that?" Emmett asked.

"I can because I'm going to be going to Seattle twice a week for med school."

"You're in med school?" Emmett asked I nodded. They looked shocked.

"You didn't tell us you got in." Sue said.

"I didn't say anything because I wanted to surprise you and also I wanted to see about going to finish high school this year. So I can go to med school more. They want us to do two days a week and then next year a five day week. They are putting me in the advanced med classes. I could be a doctor in three years. When it normally should take ten. But because of all of my experience from everything I have done and learned. I can skip a lot of it and just do the course work and exams."

"You mean to tell me, my daughter can be a doctor at 20?" I nodded as she jumped up and hugged me. I laughed; we had cancelled dinner with Charlie he was coming down instead.

"Congratulations Bella!" Carlisle said I smiled.

"Thanks, so what for lunch?" Sue laughed.

"I haven't thought about it. The pack are staying so it needs to be a big lunch. They eat like pigs." I nodded.

"Well I'll get started on a barbeque." They looked surprised.

"How can you do a barbeque? It's raining…"

"Sue hasn't filled you in that barbeques can work any way with me so the fridge is full and the cupboards too." Sue nodded her head as I stood up.

"Okay, here's what goes on. I need Jake, Sam and Paul to go put some chairs and tables out in the gazebo then go in Sue's shed and find the barbeque for the indoors. It should be a big silver thing. Get it and light it but don't burn anything down or else." They nodded and went out the back.

"Okay, Sue I was going to go shopping but could you pop to Port Angeles and get me a new laptop? In addition, order the black Mercedes Benz for me. Top of the line. Here is my card to pay for the laptop. I pre ordered you know what shop it is, please?"

"Bella, of course, come on Seth. You can make yourself useful by helping me." They both got up and left.

"Thanks Sue."

"What about me Bella? Need help cooking?" Leah asked, I laughed.

"No…you have a concussion, you are to rest. I can manage doing it. I made all the food for my mom and Phil's wedding, it was fun."

"You did?" I nodded. I walked over to Jared, Quil and Embry.

"Okay, I'm going to be nice but you need to go shower and change. You're messing with my senses, so take off and are back in an hour or you'll go hungry." They nodded and left. I headed to the kitchen as the Cullen's followed. I went to the fridge and took nearly everything out. The Cullen's looked curious at the amount of food. I went in the cupboards and got more stuff out as Emily came in the house shouting 'Hello.'

"Hi…Emily, in the kitchen." She walked in.

"Hi Bella, what are you doing? Where is everyone?"

"We cancelled dinner with Charlie at the café. He's coming here. Sam, Jake, and Paul are outside setting things up in the gazebo. Jared, Quil and Embry went to go clean up. Seth went to Port Angeles with Sue. Harry's fishing with Billy and Charlie. They will be back soon. Leah is on the couch because Paul hit her and gave her a black eye and a concussion. I'm cooking barbeque." She looked shocked.

"How can we have a barbeque when it's raining?"

"Sue has an indoor outdoor barbeque. I can cook in the gazebo."

"Oh…okay, need any help?"

"No, I'll be fine how about you check on the boys out back. I'm sure Sam would like to see you."

"Okay, I will do that." She rushed outside and I went back to preparing food. I mixed up some sauces to cover the meat in then started to prepare the chicken, lamb, beef, and pork in different sauces and flavors. Then started to chop some vegetables to barbeque. Then I prepared some salad as the Cullen have watched me. I darted around the kitchen at a bit of a speed not quite human and not quite vampire. I was working on food until the door opened from the back.

"Everything is set up, do you need any help?" Sam said putting his head through the door.

"No thanks, nearly finished." He looked over everything then at me.

"They help you?" I shook my head he scanned over everything again.

"You're human and you did that in less than five minutes and also you smell a little different?" Sam asked coming in. I walked over to him.

"I'll explain later. I can't right now as it could result in damage."

"Huh?"

"Have you heard of goddess?" 

"Yeah, their myths," I shook my head.

"What are you saying?"

"Have you heard of the goddess that was protector and ruler of all supernatural worlds?" I heard a grasp from behind me. I ignored it and just carried on.

"You can't be her. She's been dead for thousands of years…"

"That's what I was told in Italy when I met some people. One of my conditions to being able to live with my dad and mom is that, if I meet other creatures or vampires. I am not allowed to tell them that I know, what they are. I am to go to Italy on Monday to go visit a very old family and talk to them about upcoming events and also getting things back in order."

"Is that why you got us to make a truce with the Cullen's?" I nodded.

"Why?" I began to cry.

"I can do things; see things feel things others can't. I can see past, future and present. If I let myself. When you showed up the first time and I was with you. I saw that the pack and the Cullen's would fight and would lose people on both sides. I couldn't stand by and let that happen."

"What have you seen that would do that?" Others had come in as we were nearly shouting.

"I don't know…okay, I have seen so much. I can't feel myself so I work, and do things so I can help and feel like me. I did not choose it. I do not know if I can cope with it. I feel so angry all the time from the pain. Everything I can feel, all of you and the pack feel sorry and guilty to me. The Cullen's I don't know I feel like I can't breathe. I can't stand to be near people all the time so I do things that help me cope with it."

"Why?"

"I didn't ask you for your history so don't go into mine. I told you what I feel for you, the pack, the Cullen's and I can't say anymore. Please just stop.."

"Why can't you? You bottle it up. I can see it in your eyes. Why?"

"Because I learned that the only person I trust with it, is myself."

"So…you don't trust any of us?" I heard Sue and Seth come back. Everyone was in the kitchen now, and I was in front of Sam.

"I trust you all but I'm not going to put you through what I feel and see. I'm not doing that; it's bad enough I know."

"Let us all in, we could help."

"Yeah, like you could…"

"We can all help you."

"No…you can't because I can't let you."

"You have to."

"No, I don't. You do not know anything, none of you do. What I feel and see is to do with me. You don't know how many times I've seen people get hurt because of me and what I am and how can you help?"

"By you trusting us, letting us deal with it together not pushing us away. I've known you for a few days and I can see that you're not letting people see the pain you have in your eyes."

"Big deal you can see pain in my eyes, you ever thought that I don't care what you see? I feel fine I might be falling apart inside but I'm fine and I will never let anyone feel or see what I see, never."

"Why?" He shouted I headed to the back door but he stopped me.

"I can hurt you right now, move!"

"No…you need to stop now and let us in. Everyone in this room cares for you Bella, let us in."

"I said move, now!" He did not move.

"No!"

"Okay…well, I'll be back later."

"No, you can't get out!"

"Another thing, I can teleport."

"You wouldn't do that." I teleported outside, everyone looked shocked.

"Wouldn't I?" I shouted at him.

"Stop it your hurting yourself!"

"You don't know anything." I shouted back.

"Tell us then!" I shook my head he stepped even closer.

"No!" I teleported back inside and sat on the counter, everyone watched and I noticed the Cullens were watching closely. I sat with my head against the cupboard and my eyes shut then my phone went off. I picked it up I smiled at the name on the phone.

_"Aro, is that you?" _

_"Yes, of course and how are you?" _

_"As good as ever, how have you been? I haven't seen you for what a month?" _

_"I'm good been busy with vampire stuff, can't wait to announce you though, oh and Marcus wants a word." _

_"Put the old man on." I said laughing. I noticed the Cullen's faces. They looked worried and shocked. _

_"Hey, I'm not old!" _

_"So you are what now two thousand?" _

_"Watch yourself." _

_"Why? What will you do? You can't hurt me." _

_"Oh…but I could there are always ways." He laughed. I realized what he meant. _

_"You wouldn't?" _

_"I would, you know me Isabella. I will not be called old." I laughed. _

_"No, because you look like the sexiest man alive." He laughed, I laughed. _

_"What have I told you about that?" _

_"Yeah and I will be punished by shopping from your brothers." _

_"Yep, they planned your whole visit, hope you don't need sleep." _

_"Yes, I do and I don't know if I'm coming." _

_"You better Isabella or I will send Demetri and Felix. You remember last time?"_

_"Yeah, I was knocked out then picked up put over a shoulder and I kicked and screamed all the way down to the throne room. All you did was laugh so maybe I don't want to come if you're only going to laugh at me." He was laughing on the phone. _

_"Aro wants to talk again so did you meet him?" _

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"You know who Isabella. I know everything of your bonds I see it. That's why I was eager for you to go." _

_"Where do you think I am?" _

_"Forks" _

_"How did you know I'm in Forks?" _

_"You told us, we are sending the jet so you can bring them with you." _

_"I was teleporting." _

_"Well knowing your flying, I want to see who has captured my niece's heart." I laughed and looked at the Cullen's they looked shocked. _

_"Now, you've done it. I am so screwed, you phoned on purpose." _

_"Yeah Aro, I hear you thoughts from here and said we needed to phone." _

_"I'll kill him." _

_"Oh…come on, he's worried about you, he loves you dearly." _

_"If he did he would not have let Demetri and Felix do that to me." _

_"Oh come on, it made all our days, we laughed for ages. When you teleported out of Demetri's _

_arms and onto the roof and then brought him up hovering, it was funny." _

_"Yeah, it was. Now put the other old man on," he laughed. _

_"Oh?" _

_"What?" _

_"I'm not old!" _

_"Yeah…you are. Now you wanted to speak to me about?" _

_"A party" _

_"For who" _

_"You, we want to announce you," my heart stopped, I forgot to breathe. _

_"What?" _

_"Oh come on, it will be fun and come on we waited five years to tell people. Please let us when you can come." _

_"But…I'm only 17 and I have a life." _

_"Isabella, you promised." _

_"Yeah, well father you promised too," everyone in the room looked at each other confused. _

_"Isabella, please come on, it is fun." _

_"What day?" _

_"When you arrive at 7 pm" _

_"Well, I'm teleporting and I learned how to bring people with me and to me." _

_"You did?" _

_"Yeah, one day I was looking for something and I teleported to it. Then teleported it back, you want me to try?" _

_"Yes dear, please?" _

_"Okay holds hands with Marcus, Caius, Jane, Demetri and Felix." _

_"Okay, dear." _

_"You've done it." _

_"Yes dear." _

_"Okay, let me go outside first." _

_"Hurry Caius is laughing his head off saying you can't do it."  
_

_I walked outside phone in hand, stepped on the steps, walking down them I felt everyone follow including the Cullen's, _

_"Okay, don't let anyone let go." _

_"Okay." _

I thought of them here in front of me and after a minute, they were. I laughed at their faces I fell on the ground in a laughing fit.

"Isabella, what did you do?" Jane said I was still laughing when I managed to stop I stood.

"Opps"

"Opps Isabella where soaked." I laughed more.

"I may have sent you in to the sea first." I laughed again.

"Heidi is going to kill you, these are new clothes."

"Sorry" I laughed again when I went stopped I went over to Aro.

"Isabella, get away from them." Sam ordered, I stopped and turned around.

"Look here is the thing, I am going to be announced to vampires, and it will spread from there. I will be hunted by many supernatural beings and will also be the new leader of the vampires and anything else and these are my other family, so be nice or I will go." I turned back around Marcus looked at me with a look I knew well.

"Don't start."

"Isabella, why do I feel something is very wrong?" Marcus asked.

"There isn't."

"I don't believe that." Marcus replied.

"I didn't ask if you believe it." I heard the Cullen's grasp.

"Isabella, how can you let that happen again?"

"I didn't mean to, I just did." 

"Isabella, remember the last time?"

"Yes, I fought with Demetri for four days straight." More gasps from behind me. Aro shook his head.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Aro asked.

"I wanted to deal with it myself. You don't know what it's like."

"No, but what happened the last time you did, you promised to say if it was getting too be too much." Aro said.

"I know but how do I tell you that I'm losing it again?" I broke down then they pulled me close and sat down with me on their lap.

"We care for you." Aro said.

"I know but I feel so alone."

"You are not alone. You have us and the Cullen's also the pack." I looked up shocked.

"How do you know?"

"I felt it; your bonds changed a lot."

"Oh…"

"Come back with us, we will help deal with it again. Maybe Demetri and Felix can help you with the anger part." I looked up at Aro.

"I don't know."

"Please, I can't stand to see you like this. Last time you teleported in and practically attacked me. It took us four days to calm you." I looked up at everyone as they all waited for me to reply.

"Okay, I will." They smiled. I stood up and Carlisle came over...


	6. Chapter 6: Treaty part II

**Chapter 6 – Treaty Part 2**

Carlisle walked over. "It's nice to see you again Aro."

"It is I'm glad it is because of our Isabella here."

"Of course" Carlisle looked at me I looked down at the floor. Marcus was next to me I began to cry he picked me up and sat me down on his lap.

"Isabella you know we love you."

"I know just I'm so afraid."

"I know I feel it. I have for a while I didn't realize how big it was till now" I looked up confused.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"You have done so much. It's amazing you have brought a coven that were old, grumpy, annoying and frightening to being a family. That is amazing you have brought covens together and fought against others. You have become the one of the best race car drivers in the United States. Your top of you class. Graduating this year, going to med school. Helping out at the hospital and at the police station. All these things make you the amazing person you are. You are also putting a coven and a pack together on better grounds. They have been enemies for over a 100 years that is amazing and you only are 17." I laughed he smiled.

"See you are an amazing young women and you've done so many things. You fought against the Romanians on your own and won. That is amazing." I heard a lot of gasps.

"I haven't told anyone about that thank you." I got up and walked away.

"I didn't mean too. I didn't know."

"No you didn't you know I fought them and won because they were a threat against me, you, and everyone. Now everyone will know. I can't do this anymore. You don't know what it's like." He stood up and came over.

"I do"

"No you don't. I have seen everyone here die in different ways over and over."

"I'm sorry."

"Why me. I had a life to do what I wanted, and now I don't. I get told what I can do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." I shouted

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. And now I can't anymore I'm sorry." He stepped back. I felt the anger rising in me and I was shaking.

"Isabella calm down please." Marcus shouted.

"No I can't there's so much it's worst than the last time I can't do this anymore."

"Isabella please stop this. I know you can please." Marcus pleaded. I got angrier. Everyone stepped back more. I was shaking going over to the trees. I could feel my strength getting stronger so I started hitting a tree. I felt them all coming closer, but I carried on destroying the tree until it was dust. I continued onto another tree when that was a pile of dust on the ground. I started climbing them instead.

"Isabella come down please." Marcus asked. I looked down and shook my head. I went higher till I was on the top I watched the sun drop I felt someone come sit next to me. I looked over to see who it was. It was Edward.

"Hi"

"Edward please don't. I know what you're going to say it's okay. I hope we can become friends."

"Isabella I don't care. You didn't get the chance to explain everything and you weren't allowed too, unless people figured it out. I understand." He pulled me on his lap I started to cry a little.

"No you don't. I spent years going all over the world fighting and helping. I don't need sympathy because of it."

"I won't but I love you. No one has ever felt this way to me but you. With you I feel like my heart would jump out of my chest if it was beating." I laughed.

"I feel it too but don't you hate me for lying."

"No I don't hate you. I love you. Nothing can change that."

"I love you too."

"Good" He kissed me I felt us falling and I carefully landed us both on our feet carefully we were by the trees on the other side to where we were.

"How you do that."

"Trick I learned."

"It's an awesome trick I love it." He kissed me again I laughed.

"You know no one has been able to calm me like you have before."

"I know Marcus told me to try. I did and it worked."

"Did he now."

"He did they care for you. I never seen them like this before laughing especially." I laughed

"Everyone can change."

"Yep they can." We sat down leaning against a tree I was on his lap I looked at him.

"I never had a chance to stop you know."

"I know."

"It always been busy I kept myself busy to stop seeing things that are going to happen that I don't want to see or happen."

"Like what."

"My parents, family and friends dyeing."

"It's not nice to see the future."

"No I seen a lot that I can't forget."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry. I've seen parts of my life that I don't want to see but the good I've done because of it is amazing."

"Really like what." I felt others around us sitting down

"I defeated the Romanians on my own. I've saved hundreds of lives humans, vampires, were wolves, shape shifters and even witches. It's amazing to be able to know that what I see and can do help people."

"Tell me what happened with the Romanians." I nodded I took a deep breath.

"I was out in Portugal and I was enjoying the weather it was hot. It was amazing seeing the sites and everything. I was walking along a path that was blocked from the sun. When they appeared with their guards they tried taking me but could not. I teleported everyone to a clearing I knew of in Italy. Knowing that Aro would sense me. I knew that he would come with his guard. I fought off the Riemannian guards getting several injuries in the process. I was in bad shape but I managed to get up and fight the rest of them as I was fighting there leader. Aro turned up with his brothers and guards. However, by then the only one left was the leader and me. Therefore, they stopped letting me fight him. I was so full of rage that I slowly killed him. I cut off his fingers and toes then pulled one of his legs and arms off knowing that it hurt a lot. I watched as he screamed in pain for several minutes. Taking his other arm and leg off he screamed in pain again. I was bleeding badly myself. After an hour of torturing him, I finally killed him then collapsed. I woke up a week later healed but still full of rage. That is when I teleported in on Demtri. Fighting with him for four days. He was in the training room on his own, when I first got there. I kicked him over into a wall other's heard and came running in the room. W when they saw me they did not come near. They knew I had to get my anger out but they made sure Demtri was okay with fighting with me. We fought none stop kicking; punching the lot biting he never put any venom in me. We moved through out the castle not breaking anything to bad. We ended up in the throne room. For three days no one would get in our way they knew that if they did that they would either get badly hurt or die. I took out everything I felt from everything out on Demtri. He just took it he knew I did not mean it but I was so angry about it all that I was so full of rage that words could not stop me. I felt everything all at once. I stopped and collapsed on the ground. Demtri rushed over and picked me up sitting me on his lap knowing that was it with the fighting. I cried for two days never letting go of Demtri apologizing repeatedly to him for what I did. I still feel the anger in me, as it connects with all of my emotions. I felt anger first and took it out on Demtri. Then I felt pain enormous pain and I could not move. I just cried on Demtri for two days no one touched us or came near as, Heidi tried but the force fired I have sent her flying to the other side of the room. The next thing I felt was happiness. I danced and sang playing instruments for days. I started to eat and drink again feeling like I was on top of the world. I phoned my mom telling her that I was spending some more time in Italy. She was fine with it as long as I phoned every day. I apologized to everyone repeatedly until they all came at me at once hugging me. I was so full of happiness I could not believe it and when I spoke with Demtri he told me of my injuries I had gotten in the fight. I had a broken leg, ribs, and several cuts over my body. They were able to fix me without turning me as with my serious injuries I can heal myself within days as I heal myself with one of my powers. After I left Italy promising to tell them if I ever felt like that again, and promising that I would visit them often. Things started to go down again I saw things I did not want to see. I felt things that I didn't want to and about two weeks ago I saw one of the worst things I have ever seen." I stopped then I began to cry.

"You don't have to carry on."

"I do I need to please." He nodded so I took a deep breath.

"I saw that your family had moved here years ago but two weeks ago I saw you and your family fighting against the pack and losing four of you and the pack losing 6 people." I heard grasp all around me.

"I decided to move back with Charlie to see if I could stop it from happening. I never saw that I would be in love with you. On the other hand, I would do better than stop the fight but get you to be friendly to each other. I never saw that until I slept last night my dreams filled with amazing things from what I did. I have never seen so much happen between people but it does happen. In just over a two weeks with everyone. It will be amazing but I have never truly told anyone how I felt or what I did or what happened till now."

"You know to go through all that and still be fighting for people you love is amazing."

"You think that." He laughed I smiled.

"Yes. Look you defeated a whole coven on your own. Then fought a very skilled vampire for four days. After that you broke down crying for two more days, but then managed to pick yourself back up and get better. Then coming here seeing what you have seen and helping two enemies back together. It's amazing and I love it." He leaned down and kissed me passionately when he pulled away.

"So what can you do?"

"I can teleport, I have a physical and mental shield. I see the past/present/future. I can manipulate emotions, hear thoughts and also create a mental connection through the mind and talk to you and you can talk back to me. I can cause mental pain and physical pain by touch and eye contact. I can also electrocute you and can change into any animal and change my appearance. I also have wings." He looked shocked but he smiled.

"Well I better not get on you bad side."

"I could never hurt you." He laughed

"I could never hurt you either." I looked at my lap I started laughing

"What?"

"Nothing" I lied he could tell he started ticking me. I was laughing so loud everyone could tell.

"Tell me."

"Never." He ticked more.

"Surrender and tell me." But instead I teleported so I was on top of his back covering his eyes with my hands.

"No fair." I laughed he tried to get me to face him but I kept him were he was.

"Something wrong?"

"No but can I have my eyesight back please." I slowly moved my hands and he grabbed me and pulled me around so I was facing him. I was laughing.

"What did you see?"

"Not what I saw it's what I heard."

"What?" I was laughing.

"That I was the only one that could take you as you couldn't hear me." He looked in shock so I hit him playfully on the arm and jumped down and ran. I could hear him behind me. I got to the back yard were everyone was waiting. I ran around a tree.

"I'm going to get you Swan."

"Want to bet." I laughed he ran round but I teleported onto the table.

"Over here." He looked over.

"No fair." I laughed everyone was laughing. He came at me and I let him tackle me. He started tickling me. I was laughing so badly I started chocking he sat me up and helped me breath. I laughed.

"Sorry"

"It's okay I feel fine thank you."

"What for?"

"Helping" He looked at me and nodded.

"That's okay I'm glad I could help and I'm glad you told me."

"Please don't tell anyone?"

"I won't I promise it's safe with me."

"Thank you." He kissed me again I felt alive any happy. I tackled him down and kissed his face he was laughing. I started tickling him.

"I'm not the only one that is ticklish." He was laughing so hard it shook the both of us.

"You know were not being very polite here with everyone watching." I looked at what he meant. Laughing I pulled myself up pulling him up with me. I looked at him and I, we seemed covered in dirt. I thought of us both in clean new clothing and in seconds we changed without anyone seeing anything. He looked at us both.

"Now that was naughty."

"What we didn't look right for company so I changed us both and the clothing is in your washer and is on."

"You did that from here?" I nodded he smirked and pulled me close.

"Still I will have to punish you for being naughty." He whispered so low in my ear I just heard I laughed.

"Only if you can catch me." I started running again. He tried catching me but I hid behind Aro. Everyone was laughing.

"I see that you worked on your issues."

"I did thank you Marcus you always know what to do."

"Well I do know what to do when it involves you as you now have your soul mate."

"Thank you. So are we still going to Italy? I could do with still kicking Felix and Demtri's ass for doing that to me."

"Of course we do need to get back."

"Cool. Edward you up for a trip teleporting to Italy?"

"Yes"

"Okay so here's the plan we take them back then we come back here pack some stuff. Whoever wants to come have stuff packed. I'll teleport you with us to Italy depending on how many. Pack for hot weather if you are coming with us. Will you think that the treaty can wait a few days. I haven't had a chance to write it yet."

"Of course Bella." Billy said coming out.

"Thanks Billy okay we be back in 10 can you all hold hands please Aro on my right Edward on my left. Caius with Edward other hand and Demtri on Caius hand and Marcus hold Jane and Jane hold Aro." Everyone took hands and I thought of their castle and we teleported...


	7. Chapter 7: Teleporting

**Chapter 7 – Teleporting**

**(Voulterra, Italy) **

I teleported us all into the castle were most of guard where waiting for us. I smiled when I was jumped on by Heidi, Felix, Jane and Alec. I laughed when I got back up Edward was watching us. I went over to them.

"Jane and Alec are older in vampire years but in human years they are still kids. So they have a very special bond to me." Edward nodded.

"Okay we should get back. Me and Carlisle would like to talk with you."

"Of course." I looked at Aro and the others who opened his arms I went over.

"Be good and listen to what they say." I looked confused.

"Remember she's human Edward."

"I know Aro." I looked between them then back at Aro he was smiling.

"You'll understand later. Come back we will be here if you need to talk." I hugged him again.

"Thank you dad." He smiled and nodded.

**Back to Sue's (Forks, Washington)**

I went over to Edward and teleported us out and back to the back yard. Sue grabbed me in a hug I laughed.

"Sue"

"Bella are you okay?" I looked at Edward and smiled.

"I am now."

"Well you should go and get changed. Don't worry about the food we will cook it and eat." I nodded.

"Can I get my car out of the garage?" She signed and nodded.

"Of course." I jumped up and down.

"Thank you." Sue laughed.

"No more then 150 though."

"Spoil all my fun." Sue laughed.

"Fine 150." I hugged sue again.

"You okay?"

"Yes just I miss Renee and I miss my family in Italy."

"They really care for you."

"They care enough to change their diet and everything so yes."

"Changed their diet." I nodded.

"They drink animal blood and on occasion human blood from the blood bank. They did it to help me because I felt every human they killed so they stopped."

"That's wonderful of them but their eyes are red."

"Yes they wear red contacts to look like they still drink human blood." Sue nodded.

"You coming back later?"

"Actually I'm going away for a few weeks. I have business to sort out with a coven in England."

"What coven?"

"One that has gone against my orders."

"How do you give orders?"

"I'm head of the royal guard so anything to do with them I handle. I would have disappeared for a couple hours each day to sort everything out there and gone off for days as well." Sue nodded

"Okay come see us soon."

"I will. Call me if you have any trouble. I have my phone, pager and I check my email every hour." Sue nodded

"You staying in Forks?" I shook my head

"I'll be here for a couple hours at the most. When I went to Volterra one of them told us of the England situation so I need to go deal with it."

"Will you be safe?"

"Yes I will be. I have half the guard with me. I never go alone except when I was attacked by the Romanians." She nodded

"Well come back soon."

"I will." I hugged Sue and said goodbye to everyone. We headed out front to the garage. I opened it up and unlocked the car. (picture of profile)

I turned to look at everyone.

"Would Jasper, Carlisle and Edward like a ride? I feel like a drive." They nodded

"Cool"

"Okay let Carlisle in front and Edward, Jasper in back." Edward came over looking sad.

"Don't give us those eyes Carlisle's in front." He nodded. Everyone one got in and I started the engine.

"Seat belt?"

"Nope I don't wear it in this car."

"Why not." Edward asked.

"Don't need to." I rolled the window down Esme was driving the over car.

"Fancy a race Esme." She nodded

"First one to your house wins." She nodded

"Go" I said. Then I was off onto the highway in minutes. Esme was behind us. I was going 100mph when she over took us. I shook my head and put it in gear and pushed the throttle down and over took them. Their faces were shocked. I got on their driveway a few minutes later. I was out the car checking the hood when they pulled up.

"Wow" Alice said skipping over to us. I was checking the oil and engine she tapped me and I jumped and hit my head.

"Ow" Standing up straight, I put my hand over my head and took it off. Seeing blood I went to the trunk pulled out a first aid kit everyone stood still not breathing. I got a bottle out and took a few swigs then splashed some on the cut and put a cloth over it as it heal in a few minutes anyway. My phone went off...

_"Ciao"_

_"Ciao"_

_"Heidi" _

_"We have a problem. The English coven are taking more lives than needed. We need you now."_

_"Okay get them ready. I want them all dead they over did it now. I'll explain when I get there. I be there soon in the throne room."_

_"Of course we have to teleport there."_

_"Yes otherwise we risk more lives."_

_"Of course see you soon." _ She hung up I took a couple more swigs.

"I need to go the coven have broken more laws so I have deal with it. If you like I can bring you all to the castle and you stay there till I get back."

"Of course." They joined hands in a circle and I teleported everyone to Volterra.

**(Place - Voulterra Italy)**

When we arrived, Heidi was there with the guards. I went over changing clothing as I went.

"Okay this coven is to die. I want the leader and mate brought back here for a talk. Everyone else is to be killed. Heidi, Felix, Jane, Alec your coming. Everyone else stays here be ready when we get back." They nodded, I turned to Aro he stood up I walked over to him he pulled me close to him

"Be safe." I smiled nodding my head.

"Always am you can deal punishment on the leader and mate the rest die." He nodded, I went to Edward.

"You be safe." People laughed

"I'm have more power than anyone in this room. I will be fine I promise." He nodded kissing me. I nodded stepping back over to everyone.

"Let's get this done I had plans." Heidi looked at my face and nodded.

"They're in for it." I nodded. We held onto each other as I teleported us to their home. I took the leader and mate in my arms. The others took the rest. When they were all dead and burnt, they gathered back over to us.

"Okay hold these two tight together." Everyone nodded grabbing hold of them as we teleported back. Everyone let go. The leader looked worried.

"You have gone against me again but not only that you have broken laws several times." I spoke to them.

"What can you do?" I laughed circling them before stopping in front of them.

"You know I was busy I had plans. Because of your stupid coven, I had to give them up. I believe that Aro, Marcus, and Caius are to say your punishment but I will deliver it personally." They looked shocked. I got up and went to stand by Heidi. Aro stood up.

"Brothers" He spoke they got up next to him they looked at each other before Marcus spoke first.

"Death they have broken many laws not once but twice Aro." Marcus said

"I agree. Death." Caius said Aro looked at me.

"Death it is Isabella." Aro answered as they took their seat. I nodded. I went over to them. Touching them to see if they have powers that I copied from both before I set them on fire. When they were dead, I turned to Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"So" Aro asked

"Emotions and bonds." Aro nodded

"Good, thank you Bella." I smiled nodding my head. I looked to the Cullen's they were looking between us all.

"No problem now can I go for a while. I would like to go shopping but also would like something to eat." Aro laughed

"No problem you got your card?" I nodded he smiled but I frowned.

"How long are you going to be staying for?"

"I will stay till next week. I need a break. It will also let me watch Alec and Jane." Aro laughed I heard them moan. I turned to them before walking down to them both. I stood in front of them putting my hands across my chest.

"Oh no." Caius whispered I smiled.

"What was that? I can stay longer if you like." They looked afraid.

"No a week sounds wonderful mom." I heard some of the Cullen's gasp.

"Good" I turn back to the brother's. Aro was shaking his head.

"What?"

"You're my daughter, and you already have two teenage kids." I laughed

"Yep" he laughed

"Right I'm going"

"No espresso?" He shouted

"You spoil all the fun." I said as I walked over to Edward.

"What happens when you drink caffeine?" Everyone laughed.

"One of the biggest energy boosts ever. I am hyper for 48 hours. I won't sleep or anything. The last time I had it I tried walking up the throne room walls." Edward laughed.

"How about I and Carlisle come with you we can talk then." I smiled.

"Sure no girl's means no changing room for hours. I look, get my size and buy not try everything on." Edward laughed Alice face dropped.

"Pixie try it and you get punished." She tried to think of how to get me to go. I smiled.

"How" I smiled evilly slightly.

"Credit cards can easily disappear and so can wardrobes." She saw a vision and screamed. I laughed.

"Okay okay I won't I sear." People laughed.

"What did you do to Alice?"

"Showed her what would happen if she did."

"You've scared the poor thing to death." I sighed and went over to Alice.

"I'm joking but when I'm in the mood you can come with me. But if I'm not in the mood for your kind of shopping, don't push it. Heidi had to learn not to force me also." I glanced over to Heidi she was nodding her head.

"Okay I'm fine now."

"Sorry but when it comes to shopping I have two ways I do it. It's one or the other not both." She nodded. I hugged her whispering for her to take Jasper to the forest to hunt but to have fun as well. She grinned rushing off pulling Jasper with her. With out saying a word.

"Where are they off too?"

"Quick hunt and some fun in the forest. I would stay away for a few hours." Everyone nodded and I walked over to Edward. He was smiling at me.

"Is that ok?" I asked

"Of course let's go and get you some food." I grinned and Carlisle came over and we headed out.

I saw the guard going over to pull the other's out to do things. I stopped at a closet, got three cloaks out. I passed one to Edward and Carlisle. Putting one around myself and then carried on walking down the hallway and out the door onto the street. I headed to a restaurant and got a private booth in a corner. Edward and Carlisle sat on both sides of me, when the waiter came over. I ordered pizza and an coke. When we were alone

"You okay Bella?" Edward asked

"Yes just thinking about some things." He nodded


	8. Chapter 8: Carlisle & Edward

**Chapter 8 – Carlisle and Edward**

**Bella's POV**

We sat in silence until the waiter brought over my food and drink. I started eating and Carlisle was looking at Edward, when he nodded.

"Bella would you be okay if I speak to you while you eat?" Carlisle asked. I nodded eating some more food. He took a deep breath.

"Bella we would like you to become a member of our family and the coven." I nodded as he looked to see if I understood.

"To become a member of the coven it involves me taking you away for two days with no contact with anyone. Normally you wouldn't be able to bring your phone with you. But because you need yours for certain reasons, I will allow it. I must say that there will be one rule. That would be you do not make any phone calls unless you have asked. Also, you are not to accept any from any of the family members." I had finished my food and was sipping on my drink.

"Okay what does these two days involve?" I asked Carlisle.

"You would have to follow my every command as I will be in leader mode. You also will be told about the coven family code and rules for family members but also certain rules that you have to obey as well."

"Okay when?"

"Well Alice has told me that I should take you tomorrow and return you in two days as nothing important is going to happen but I will ask if we could teleport to the house in England."

"Of course if I agree what happens between me and Edward?" Carlisle looked to Edward before nodding his head, before Carlisle tuned back to me.

"You will be stronger when you come back" I nodded.

"Okay I will. Is there anything I will need to bring?" Taking a quick sip of my drink finishing it off.

"No I have things already there that will be fine for you." I nodded

"Okay" I finished my drink and stood up. Carlisle and Edward got up. I went over to the counter paying for the meal and then headed out side.

We went and did some shopping. I bought some new clothing and some books. Before going into some jewelers, and buying a new charm bracelet, ring and locket. After three long hours of shopping, I had enough so we decided to head back to the castle. When we got there, I heard arguing. I rushed to the throne room seeing Demtri and Felix fighting over who won a game. They didn't hear me enter or here my approach until I got in both of there ways. When they lunged at each other. Before they made contact with each other, I sent them in different directions of the room hearing them smash into the walls. They were shocked, but shaken a little.

"I can't leave for a few hours without you two fighting over a game. I had it with childish ways when will you both learn it is a game." They looked shocked at me. Aro, Marcus, and Caius came in the room with some of the guard after hearing the crash. I closed my eyes seeing what game it was. As it turns out they both had cheated so that makes Jasper the winner.

"Right neither of you two won you cheated. Jasper wins too bad." Felix looked angry. Quickly jumping up and pouncing on me. Before he touched me I had him by the throat.

"Felix I wouldn't." He looked at my facial expressions seeing that this was not a joke.

"Damn you." I dropped him on the floor. Stepping over him he grabbed my leg I quickly picked him up throwing him into a pillar.

"I'm not just human remember that Felix because next I won't be so easy on you."

"If I let you get up are you going to act like an adult or a three year old?" He nodded before slowly getting up. I walked over to Caius who was muttering fight under his breath. I hit him over the head he looked shocked.

"You stop that right now you're older be more a responsible vampire." I muttered people started laughing. I looked up at Caius, and he looked hurt. I walked past everyone going over to sit on Aro's throne.

"Isabella" Aro asked I sighed glaring at him before answering.

"What?" Aro burst out laughing. The Cullen's looked shocked at my display and Aro's.

"You know what. Training time." I groaned people laughed.

"Fine but I have to leave in the morning. For a few days, you all better treat the Cullens nicely. Because if I return and I find anything out then you have me to deal with. Remember not to piss me off." Aro nodded looking worried.

"Of course we have rooms for them. We promise no hurting them." With a grin (maybe be a little physical pain) he thought. I stood up walking down to him standing right in front of him before saying...

"That includes physical and mental Aro." I said in a flat voice he stepped back holding his hands up in surrender.

"All right I promise no one will touch them." I laughed. He smiled at me. I changed the subject.

"Who am I training with? I need a good fight." Aro shook his head.

"Demtri, me, Marcus and Caius separately."

"This should be easy." I quickly started smiling looking between them.

"Where?"

"In here. The training room is trashed from the boys." I shook my head.

"How many time have I said the training room is to be cleaned every time it's used. When we're finished the guard will clean the room spotless do I make myself clear?" Everyone quickly nodded, and I smiled.

"Okay now everyone else take your seats. Be warned move if any one comes in your direction." They all nodded while moving away from the center of the room. Demtri, Caius, Marcus and Aro remained in the middle with me.

"Who's first?" Looking between them. Demtri quickly stepped forward.

"Me" Demtri shouted I rolled my eyes. Aro, Marcus, Caius went to sit on their thrones. When everyone was out of the way, we started circling each other. Demtri quickly pounced at me. I kicked him away into a wall yawning slightly getting bored. He got up jumping at me again. I grabbed him putting him in a headlock. I started smiling more evilly looking up at the brother's. I heard Aro say.

"Ow no." Everyone looked at him then back at us.

"Demtri your stupid. How many times have I told you never pounce back at me too quickly. I can see your moves, be more thoughtful." He looked shocked. I punched him sending him flying onto Aro. I laughed as I heard the contact between them both.

"I'm going to get you now Bella." Demtri shouted. I laughed motioning for him to come get me. He jumped off Aro then started circling me again. Before long he lost his patience trying to grab me but instead I grabbed both of his arms chucking him into the far wall.

"Okay who's next?" While looking up at the brother's. Marcus stood up quickly before coming over.

"Uncle Marcus." He smiled at me before we started circling each other. I kicked him sending him flying into the wall. He got up and was on me in seconds. We rolled around on the floor before I had him pinned down. I grabbed his robe pulling him up then swinging him over my shoulder into the corner of the room.

"You better get ready." Marcus said as he quickly got up coming at me. I quickly pinned him to the ground he tried moving.

"I've practiced but I believe that you've been a bad man." He smiled

"Don't know what you're talking about." Everyone laughed. I put my hands on his face and read his mind.

"Really well let's see how about I take the wives shopping for a month unless you speak." He looked worried I stood up.

"You wouldn't?" I looked at him smirking before shouting.

"Didymi, Athenodora, Sulpicia." I shouted they came in quickly stopping near the thrones.

"Yes Bella." Sulpicia answered as they came in.

"I'm going away for few days but when I come back how about a month tour of the world sound to you?" Marcus was up, and pinned to the floor in seconds. Before the wives could say a word I just started laughing.

"Fine I will tell you just don't take them away please." Marcus said

"Oh your afraid you won't get any for a month." Said Bella

"Yes" Everyone laughed

"So come on speak." Bella said

"Fine I wasn't going to tell you. I wanted you to not stay away from them." I got fed up with waiting for an answer I flipped us both over so I had him pinned to the floor.

"Marcus you have 2 minutes to tell me the truth or the wives come with me."

"Okay your bonds have changed read my mind." I put my hands on his face reading his mind.

"Can't be" Said Bella

"It is. I checked over hundred times we all have, and he is.." -Marcus

"No he's dead." Bella said. Marcus shook his

"No he's not." I got up off Marcus.

"He died I saw it." I shouted Marcus was off the floor then I saw the wives leave.

"Elusion was his power you know that." -Marcus

"He wouldn't do that." Marcus looked at Aro he nodded. Looking at Felix Marcus followed his gaze before speaking.

"Felix please." Marcus asked, he disappeared coming back with Stefan. I looked at him before I jumped at him. Felix quickly moved away as we went flying into the wall.

"You lied." Stefan looked up at me before he smiled.

"It worked though." I smashed his head of the wall.

"What do you mean it worked?"

"You destroyed the Romanians so it worked." -S

"Why would you do that? I trusted you." I shouted

"You wouldn't win if I hadn't." -Stefan

"I don't care. I believed you were dead."

"I'm sorry." I looked at him before I punched him.

"Sorry isn't good enough. You made me believe I lost people for years now your back and I hate you." I punched him again carrying on till a hand went on my arm stopping me. I looked up to see Aro there he looked pained.

"I'm sorry Isabella but that's enough." I looked into his eyes before putting my head down in defeat.

"Dad" He picked me up. Walking us both over to his throne sitting me in to his lap.

"We only just found him. He is to be punished for his actions." I nodded, leaning into his chest.

"I'm sorry dad." -b

"I understand but you hurt him enough." I looked at him nodding my head. I notice Felix taking him away back to the cells. I sat on Aro's lap as he played with my hair.

"Hey stop it you'll mess it up." Aro laughed I got up, hitting him playfully.

"Oh it's like that now, is it." I jumped away levitating up Aro got up trying to reach for me but could not reach.

"You know when you come down I will get you back." I laughed levitating down jumping on his back covering his eyes up.

"Isabella uncover my eyes this instant." I carried on he tried grabbing me but could not reach me. I looked at Marcus nodding my head. He came over holding Aro's arms as I jumped of his back running over to Caius who hid me in his arms. Marcus let go of Aro. He quickly turned to me and Caius before carrying on with our game.

"Isabella where are you?" Aro asked I heard him approach. I quickly teleported us both out to behind the doors with Caius we both started laughing.

"Isabella I hear you." Aro said. I stopped looking at Caius he nodded. I turned us both invisible so when Aro opened the doors he could not see us but we could see him he shook his head walking back into the room we both followed him still invisible. He kept turning around when he heard a noise. After he reached the middle of the room, Caius jumped him. He screamed. I turned the invisibility off. We both started laughing, rolling on the floor as Aro's face looked petrified.

"Isabella you shouldn't have done that." As he approached me.

"Really why not?" He jumped at me.

"Because I know every tickle spot you have." Flexing his fingers.

"You wouldn't." But before I could stop him he started tickling me all over. I was laughing so hard. I started struggling to breathe when Aro noticed he stopped, helping us up. I started taking deep breaths.

"Breath in breath out." Aro replied holding me carefully. I slowly started getting my breathing back to normal.

"Thanks" I managed to whisper.

"Was that from tickling or something else?" Aro asked. I closed my eyes.

"I've got a lung disease." Aro looked shocked.

"You mean there is a possibility you could die?" Aro asked. Slowly Marcus and Caius were at us in a instant.

"Yes but I won't I promise." They looked at us shocked but also pained I looked down at the floor.

"Look I was going to say something but how do you tell people that you could die before the end of next year from a human disease." Aro lifted my chin up to look at him.

"How long Isabella." He asked concerned.

"I'm on the implant list for a new lung. I should get one in about a month then recovery is long and painful." I couldn't look at them anymore.

"Have you got anything to help you?"

"Yes it's in my bag. I have taken what I need."

"Will you come live here please?" I looked up Aro then.

"I can't I have to spend time with Charlie." B

"Isabella please, I want to look after you. We all care about you." Aro

"Yes I know but understand I can't let you see me like that." b

"What do you mean Isabella?" Aro asked. I looked at Carlisle he could see what I meant.

"In the next month I'm going to get sick. Some days I won't be able to move. After the operation, I am going to be sick from the meds but also in a lot of pain. I will not be able to move. I am going to get very weak. No matter how much I want it to change, but it does not." I started crying by then he pulled me to him hugging me as Marcus and Caius joined us both.

"Why didn't you tell us, when you found out?" Aro

"How do you tell someone who cares about you that your really ill and could possibly die Aro?" b

"I suppose you can't really." Aro he looked pained. I looked around they all did.

"Please understand Aro I was going to tell everyone but I couldn't. I just didn't know how." He looked up at me, but I quickly looked down.

"I understand but please consider coming here please."

"I can't." I quickly looked up looking at Aro then quickly looking down.

"Please Isabella." -Aro

"I'll think about it Aro. I have to think. I'm going to the music room if that's okay."

"Of course go ahead." I hugged him and headed to the music room.

**Aro's POV**

Isabella is sick. The thought just kept going through my mind when she left to the music room. I felt so much pain. I look at my brother and saw it in their eyes the same pain.

"She gets better brother." Marcus

"It's not that. With all the things she had Marcus why this. No wonder she fell apart again, why her?" I asked my brother.

"I don't know but I promise we will help with this even if she won't admit it, she needs us all there for her." I looked at Marcus as he said.

"Can we talk to the doctors about her case. This operation must be risky."

"It is brother 50/50 chance every time but it is painful after. If it is successful" . Marcus replied.

"I can't have her there Marcus or I'm going to be there." He nodded

"I know Aro your bond has got a lot stronger. I never felt a bond like you have with Isabella it is true that she really does think of you as her father."

"I know." I replied then I heard singing and the piano.

**Bella's POV**

I got to the music room and sat down at the piano and started playing slowly. I began to sing.

My heart will go on (Celine Dion)

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, Far,  
wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone.

Love was when I loved you,  
one true time to hold on to  
In my life we'll always go on.

Near, far,  
wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way

You are safe in my heart

and my heart will go on and on.

When I finished I sighed and stopped playing. I teleported out into the garden onto a swing.

**Aro's POV**

Isabella was singing a beautiful song. We had all sat down listening when she stopped. I could tell she had teleported to the garden Marcus got up.

"Marcus let her be she need's time." Marcus sat back down.

"What do we do brother?" Caius asked

"We let her be. She will come in when she's ready. I saw it in her eyes when she told us her news. It pained her to say it to anyone must of all to people in this room. She's got a lot to deal with right now. We need to give her time to adjust to it all."

"Of course brothers are you sure we should let her go to England?" He asked

"Yes I am Caius if we treat her differently by locking her up or stop her from living her life she hate us. I don't want that. We will treat her like we always do but we also watch and look out for her. If she doesn't want to stay then I want guards with her. If anything happens she gets brought here." Caius and Marcus nodded agreeing the Cullen's where sitting talking together.

**Carlisle's POV**

I was shocked when I heard what Isabella has. When she left the family came over and we started talking.

"What do we do Carlisle?" Esme asked

"Support her"

"Are you sure about London dad?" Edward asked

"I'll ask her again and I won't go too far"

"Thank you dad what if she decides to stay here?"

"Then we deal with it then son. Remember Aro cares about her a lot. They all do."

"I know. I have never seen it before but they have changed and they do care a lot for her." Edward replied

"Son we will deal with this."

"Yes Carlisle I want Isabella. I will do anything to help her."

"She will be sick a lot. If this is what the doctors say it is. It will very painful." I looked into my son eyes.

"I can handle it" I nodded

"Then I will see if I can be Bella's doctor. Then she have a lot more comfortable. I think."

"Thank you I'm going to go see if she's okay."

"Of course son bring her back when she's ready."

"Of course." Edward got up leaving the room and headed out to Isabella in the garden.

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the swing thinking. I got up and went over to a wall and started punching it. I heard someone approaching but I carried on.

"Bella" Edward said but I just kept going, hitting the wall harder every time.

"Bella please stop." He asked

"No" I said I felt him disappearing.

**Edward's POV**

I went out and saw Isabella punching the wall. I went off and spoke her name with no response. I asked her to stop and she said no I ran back inside and straight to the throne room. Carlisle saw my face and got up and came over.

"What's the matter son?" Carlisle asked

"She's punching a wall and she won't stop. I asked but she won't." People ran out the room and straight to the garden. I followed when we got there Isabella's hands were red but she kept on punching the wall.

**Isabella's POV**

I sensed people behind me but I kept going. Punching the wall.

"Isabella that's enough." Aro

"No" I carried on punching the wall until Aro stepping in front of me. I started punching his chest.

"Why me, why now." I kept doing it until Aro grabbed my hands stopping me. I collapsed crying. He picked me up and carried me back into the castle. I fell asleep I felt someone laying with me on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9: Away with Carlisle part I

**Chapter 9 - Away with Carlisle Part I**

I do not know how long I was asleep for when I finally woke up. Carlisle was sitting in a chair across from me. I smiled

"How you feeling?" He asked

"Fine" I lied. I could see he could tell but he did not press me for a different answer.

"You still okay with going?" I looked at him before sitting up.

"Sure I'll be fine, excuse me." I said as I stood to go to the bathroom. I turned the shower on before I was sick. I cleaned my mouth out before taking a quick shower. When I stepped back into the room dressed in the towel. Carlisle was gone so I quickly decided to dress in tight jeans, with a black lace vest top (picture on profile). Before leaving the room skipping down to the throne room, as I reached the room my phone went off I picked it up.

_"Hello" I spoke as I walked in the room walking around the room as I spoke_

_"Ciao"_

_"Ciao" _

_"Where you are you" _

_"Italy you"_

_"Forks"_

_"Serious"_

_"Yes I thought I could visit my dad and the pack." I laughed_

_"Are they intact?" She laughed at that remark._

_"Actually there was a flight with Paul and Sam."_

_"Why" Worried now._

_"Something about you."_

_"What about me."_

_"Nothing bad I don't think." I laughed then._

_"Tell them to stop or they have the fate of the ceiling again." She burst out laughing._

_"Thank you"_

_"For what" _

_"Bringing life back to the reservation. Ever since they came back it's been not as it was."_

_"What like the parties?"_

_"No, that's not true."_

_"Yes and I'm dumb hmm which should I believe." She laughed_

_"Okay maybe a bit of fun."_

_"A bit. I remember Sue's house. Nearly set on fire now should I continue?" _

_"No please it wasn't my fault." I burst out laughing._

_"Sure thing"_

_"So why are you Italy? Everyone said are you got serious in to their world." _

_"Rachel" _

_"Why didn't you say?" _

_"How can I tell you I know legends? You would have told everyone to try and stop me or kill them, or try dying." _

_"That doesn't make it right. Do you really believe that I would go straight to them?"_

_"You know of their legends. I saw you go to them then bloodshed." She gasped_

_"You see things?"_

"_Yes and a lot more Rachel. It wasn't my decision. I didn't do it out of joy. I did it to protect a lot of people."_

_"What you mean?" I sat down on the bench taking a deep breath._

_"In my head I saw the entire fight. The blood made from this would be by my hands. Rachel I would have to of killed you brother and family, (I took another deep breath) you see I don't condone it. I don't like fighting or anything. But I will protect people."_

_"There not exactly people Bella."_

_"You see this is what I mean. Thousands of years ago everyone co existed together. I mean they fought together. Then Rachel one thing happens, and then this everyone hates one another. In my life I have never seen this amount of bloodshed Rachel not just from shape shifters but all species."_

_"All"_

_"All. Rachel I choose to deal with this on my own. It was my choice to stop what was to happen. You can be mad or whatever but I won't be held responsible for what I decided was the safest way."_

_"I'm not angry at you. I just thought you had a better trust in me."_

_"Rachel the amount of time's I have truly trusted people it got me hurt. So I'm sorry ok. I made the decision on my own to protect everyone sorry you don't like it." _

I hung up putting my phone down before putting my head in my hands. I sat for a while like this. Time passed and no one approached. They knew if I sat like this that I need space. Half an hour passed turning into an hour. time passed before I knew it was dark out side.

**Couple hours later**

Before I knew it was getting dark. At around six my phone went off again.

_"Hello"_

_"Bella will you explain bloodshed to me right now." Sam asked_

_"Sam you don't get it."_

_"What don't I get."_

_"Are you on your own?"_

_"No everyone is around me."_

_"Would you be okay if I teleported you to me please." I heard voices on the other end._

_"Okay"_

_"Put the phone down." He hung up I thought of him sitting next to me before I could take a breath he was. He looked shocked but dizzy._

"Now that is horrible." I laughed he smiled he looked to me.

"Explain why you told Rachel of bloodshed please." I took a breath, I nodded.

"Three years ago I was deciding whether to tell Rachel or not when I saw the outcome if I did."

"What do you mean the outcome?"

"Sam if I had told Rachel you would have come after me to try and protect me for Charlie. The thing is you would have lost your lives starting a war between every species knows to world. This was my decision to stop it. Take the fact that I would be the one to execute you all. Also every time I tried to get around it, it never changed. You would made me kill you all. Sending me into the darkest place I have ever seen. Pure evil would have gone through me. I would not give anyone mercy. Everything I would do would be so pained by what I caused. I end up killing everyone. My choice was hard to make. I went to an island. I kept myself closed off for months because of it. I couldn't even think of telling anyone. Then one day I decide to go to the main land. I was walking down an alley to go back to the boat when I was stopped by a powerful threat against all sups including their own. They did not believe in there laws they thought they were holding them back out of power. I managed to teleport them all to a clearing here in Italy. Knowing that Demtri would catch there scents and mine. (I looked at him he seemed to be watching me) I fought with them on my own. Sam thirty strong powerful vampires. I fought them killing them off. By the time Aro arrived with the guard there was only me and the leader left. I fought him on my own. Badly injured myself ,but I couldn't stop. The anger inside me consumed me Sam that's how dangerous I am. No one here can stop me no one Sam. When I managed to kill him I collapsed. Waking up a week later. I attacked Demtri fighting nonstop for four days. Then I collapsed Sam crying. My whole life I spent doing things for people protecting them. I did it to protect the people I care about and love."

"I..." I looked up at him

"Sam part of the reason I came back to Forks was because of what I saw happen if I didn't." I knew everyone was listening to us both I took another breath.

"I saw three nomads I've been watching them for a while now. I saw them come to Forks. Killing on the reservation also in Forks. The pack is so filled with anger from what's been going on that you declare war with the Cullen's for breaking the treaty. You don't give them the chance to speak. I could feel everything going on with everyones emotions. When you break into the fight, it sets many things in motion. The Cullen's would of lost three of their own. The pack losing four. I saw myself having to turn up with the guard. Sam understand that the Voulturi guard are feared most by there kind. We have the strongest guard ever, but also a lot more. When I turn up, I have to freeze you all to stop you. The damage you do is breaks many laws of which all species seem to have forgotten about. But not for long. Your anger would of cause me to sentence your pack and descendants to death Sam. I'm the only one who can give the ruling for your species. I'm the only one who can deliver the sentence. I would of had to kill everyone that remained in the pack. Also all your family members and imprints. For punishment for breaking the law you wouldn't have left me any choice. But to sentence you all to death. For the rest of the Cullen's as the only person there to be able to sentence them right away. I would have had to deliver the punishment to them. Which would be slow death Sam because of how many laws they break from both side's. Vampire and all species laws, I would have had to. This would have caused the biggest war ever between all species but also I watched the end of all." Everyone stood still shocked by what I said I never revealed this much of my visions before. Sam looked at me.

"You came back to stop this. How do you cope with seeing it all?" I took another breath.

"I don't. Everything I see, reminds me every day of what could happen if I hadn't stopped it. You need to realize that my life is not easy it never will be Sam. I'm feared Sam for what I do and what I can do. I don't know what will happen but in a years time around my 18th birthday. I become full immortal but the change is automatic can't be stopped. It takes five days Sam. The pain will be triple the normal amount of pain for a vampire transformation. When I'm a full immortal I will have more power than anyone. A week after I change every species will know who I am. They will also be called to a meeting place that no one can refuse. If they do they can be punished. I can't say anymore as it changes if I do." He nodded.

"Sue told us everything you have found out. About you have a lung disease." I nodded.

"I do, I'm fighting it now."

"Have you thought of treatment?"

"No I don't need help either." He looked at me before grabbing my arms gently pulling me closer to look at him properly.

"You do."

"I don't need a baby sitter Sam."

"I'm not trying to say that. Would you stop for one minute and listen." I looked at him.

"I can't." I whispered.

"You have to or it won't get any better. Bella please understand you have taken care of so many problems. Now it's time you let other's take care of you." I shook my head.

"No"

"Bella you're not listening. You are strong, stubborn, crazy, but your loved by a hell lot of people. Do you think that anyone of us want to lose you."

"I said I can't stop Sam." While glaring at him.

"Why"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it matters to me okay." I looked down then he pulled me onto his lap.

"Look at what you have in your mind tell me what I see."

"A family that cares." He lifted my chin up.

"Yes but what do you see?"

"I never stopped putting others first before myself." He nodded

"You need to stop and let people look after you for once."

"I believe you have a choice to make." I looked up at him then.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a choice of choosing where you stay Bella. With Renee or back in Forks or here."

"Where's Sam?" Some people laughed at that.

"Bella I'm not stupid do you really believe that I don't see how happy you can be here. I don't like it but it's not about me is it." I shook my head he took a deep breath before carrying on.

"All your life your helped others before yourself. Please allow everyone from now on to help you please. I'm not begging that's just stupid. But I am asking that you let us all help you. Look at you. I remember a sweet innocent little girl years ago where's that girl now?" I started crying he wiped them away.

"She's here"

"No she's not she's in here." Pointing to my heart. I laughed at him.

"You want her back?"

"Not all the time but it's okay to let go sometimes. It's okay to cry. It's not meant to be held in all the time. The Bella I know is strong, but also will allow others to help her. Where that Bella?"

"I don't know how to just stop." He smiled at me I looked down.

"The first thing you do is talk to people. If you can't do that then write it all down in a journal. Leah does and it helps her a lot. It could help you as well." Looking up at him.

"I suppose I could write it down."

"Another thing to do is write what you see down in another journal. Bells it will help clear your mind so you can get rid of the memory but have it written if needed again."

"How you know all this?"

"Because every alpha we had has done the same thing I'm asking you to do." I nodded.

We talked for a while about the past. After an hour I sent him back home. I felt like going for a walk. When I reached the garden I went to sit on the swing. Not long after Carlisle came out. I just sat there swinging back and forth. He sat next to me. We did not speak we just sat there. I was thinking about everything that has happened.

"All my life I've put other's first." He nodded

"It's who you are Bella but maybe now it's time to let other's help you." I looked up at him.

"How can I, all my life Carlisle I've helped other's protecting them. I can't just stop."

"You don't have to stop, but don't you think you deserve to be cared for?" I looked at him then.

"I don't know what I want any more." I stood up going back inside. Everyone moved as I walked up to my chamber. I went inside leaving the door open before lying on the bed. I laid there for ages thinking about everything that has happened with me. My phone went off and I picked it up.

_"Hello"_

_"Bells" _

_"Sue"_

_"Sam told us everything how are you?" _Edward came in and walked over to me. Pulling me onto his lap.

_"I don't know what to do anymore." _

_"Follow your heart."_

_"I'm trying. I am but how can I. I lie to protect people."_

_"Shhh just follow your heart dear I got to go be safe." She hung up._

I sat for a while neither of us spoke to one another. Carlisle came in seeing us both together before he came to sit next to us both before speaking he sat there in silence for a while.

"I wondered if you would like to get away for a while Bella." I looked over to Carlisle before nodding my head he smiled. Edward turned me to face him. He kissed me deeply before slowly pulling away.

"I'll wait for you be safe." I nodded. He kissed me again before looking over to Carlisle.

"Look after her for me Carlisle." He nodded

"Of course Edward." He smiled Edward lifted me off of him placing another kiss on me before he put me on Carlisle's lap. Then got up leaving the room. We sat there for a while not speaking as Aro, Marcus and Caius came in. I got up giving them a hug apologizing. They spoke with Carlisle before long we were about to leave. I picked up all my phones for emergency's, and my laptop for some quiet time. When I finished Carlisle came back after going out to speak with Aro.

"You okay to go?" I nodded

"Yes" He came over picking my bag up.

"I thought it would be best if we teleported. The place is in my mind." I nodded. I held both of his hands before teleporting us both to the living room of the house he wanted us both to go to. On the out skirts of London. He helped me sit on the couch before, he placed my bag down. Before going into the kitchen preparing something for me to eat and drink. He came back with a tray of fruit and some orange juice.

"You still okay with the next couple days?" He asked as he sat across from me. Placing the tray on the table pushing it towards me.

"Of course." He smiled I picked up the drink taking a sip. We sat watching each other for a while. I slowly started picking up fruit to munch on.

"Isabella" I looked over to Carlisle. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"In our coven or as we like to call it a family. We uphold a certain level respect towards each other but also as leader of the coven, I expect certain standards to be held. In the next couple of days I will tell you our family code but mostly be teaching you how to respect me as the coven leader. Also as you may know already in the vampire world it is common for people to take lovers even though they have mates. In my coven I uphold one rule. That if you do want to be with someone else then you are to keep it within the other coven members. I know you haven't had a chance to talk with all the others yet. But hopefully that will change when we go back to them. Are you following me so far Isabella?" I look up at Carlisle now before replying.

"I'm following you just fine Carlisle." He smiled nodding his head before continuing.

"As leader of the coven, I have the power to order any other member of the coven to be with me at any given location and time. However, I never use this unless I need to. No other member of the coven has this power so you are free to refuse him or her at anytime. You have the right to say no or yes. When you accept my offer to join MY coven before we leave here. You have the right and responsibility is yours – as you have already mated with Edward. You will however have to re mate when we return so the connection between you and him is complete. But also the connection to the coven. I will not allow anyone to approach you until you have re mated with Edward."

"Just to make you clear you are mated with Edward. You are his mate and he is your mate. Nothing will change this. Edward and you are true soul mates and can only change through death to separate the two of you. All members of this coven are true soul mates. Esme is mine, Alice is Jasper's and Rosalie is Emmet's. In these types of relationships, the male mate will determine how you will act with another. Edward will set up some guidelines that you will have to follow. Right now he is thinking of them. When we return, he will have to discuss them at length with you after you have re mated."

"In the next couple days you will learn many things. Most will show you that I am the leader of the coven. You will learn what amount of respect I will expect from you. I will treat you the same as any other member of this coven no different. This next couple of days I am not in the position of adoptive father. I am in leader mode. All discussions I have with you in the next couple of days are from my position as your new coven leader. Once we return you can decide on what our relationship will be from then on. When I am not in leader mode. I know you class Aro as your father so I would be happy to have you class me as Carlisle, if you join my coven. I will not expect you to follow what the other member's do as we move around but ask that you do. I will allow you to decide on what you would like to do when the time arises. I will be your coven leader first and either friend or another father. It will be easy for you to know the difference"

"Isabella do you grasp everything I have told you so far?"

"Yes Carlisle, so far I understand everything you have said." He smiles at me. I pick up some more fruit of the tray, and start eating it as Carlisle watches me.

"Isabella I know it has been a lot for you to handle in the past few days so I will give you time to relax. But I would like to give you a few things before I do. If you will sit and wait here I will be right back." He disappeared out the room before he returned five minutes later his hands full. He sat down next to me before placing everything on his lap.

"Isabella I want to give you this." He placed a heavy box on my lap. I looked at him he smiled pointing for me to open the box. I slowly opened the box and inside are four journals. Some very special paper and envelopes. But what caught me was the seal stamp and the quills and ink. I looked up at Carlisle.

"I don't know if I can take this Carlisle." He looked at me for a couple minutes before he spoke.

"You can and will. In this box are four journals. One will be for you to write in. Everything you learn about this weekend, and anything else only myself or you will read. The other three are for you to write in like Sam suggested. One for your thoughts and feelings if you don't want to share them all the time. Another one for the visions you have and the last is for you to write a diary in for you to keep account of what is happening until you change. So you can remember things like memories you would like to keep." He looked at me then I smiled.

"Thank you"

"There is a seal stamp in there that is of the Cullen crest so whenever you wish to use that in your journals there is four different color ink pads to choose from. Each color you have a different meaning to them, for example the gold could be for personal, red for importance, green for a normal message, then brown for anything else. It is up to you to decide on what you use them for but please write in your journal, which color means what so I know for when you use it. The paper and envelopes is letter paper for you to be able to write to whomever you wish but it has the Cullen crest on the bottom of every page but also on the bottom edge of the envelope. The quills and ink is for you to use to write with as Aro tells me you have a liking to using them and enjoy writing in the old style for your personal letter's and stuff when alone."

"Thank you Carlisle you don't know what this means to me." I said while looking over the different things in the box. When I looked up at Carlisle, he seemed to be happy from my happiness.

"I thank you for allowing me to give you this. I'm going to go shop for some food and other items how about you contact Aro. No speaking with any member of the family though. Also relax; maybe write in some of your journals."

"Thank you Carlisle I'll see you when you get back. I will phone Aro later. I feel like just having time to think maybe write a little as well." He smiled

"Of course each of the journals have different a color so you know which one is which." I nodded he kissed me on the cheek giving me a gentle hug before he got up. Going over to a drawer pulling out a set of keys. When he had a set of keys out he turned back to me before he spoke again.

"If you would like another drink help yourself there's a tv over there and some dvd's in that cabinet. I be back as quickly as I can Isabella." I nodded he went out the front door. I heard a garage open then the sound of a car being unlocked before long I heard Carlisle driving down the driveway. I sat on the sofa for a while thinking over everything Carlisle has spoken to me about.


	10. Chapter 10: Away with Carlisle part II

**Chapter 10 – Away with Carlisle Part II**

I sat looking around the room for a while until finally I decided to top off my drink. I got up placing the box on the table before walking into the kitchen. I fill up the glass then head back into the living room. I look in the cabinet of dvd's. Picking the night of the museum. I put the dvd in as it began to play I sat back down pulling out a journal with black background with gold floral print pattern on it. I pull out a quill and some ink pulling the blanket on the back the sofa over myself. I pulled the table closer so I could place the ink bottle on the table. I turned to the first page before I started writing.

**Property of**

**Isabella Marie Clearwater Swan Voulturi **

_(I turned to the next page before I started writing.)_

_Over the past couple days my life has been busy as anything. I moved back to Forks, Washington to live with my dad Charlie Swan. One my first days at Forks High I was nervous of what was going to happen until lunch time. When I met Edward Cullen. Just wow, he is gorgeous his hazel eyes against his reddish brown hair. Just wow, we quickly fell for each other there and then. Every time I look into his eyes there are full of love and protectiveness I cannot believe it. I am angry with myself for lying to them about whom I am or who I know. But I had to let them figure it out or let them ask me. I couldn't just tell them. Every time I do people try to use me for themselves or try to kill me for who I am or for who I am to become. After my classes he wanted to talk to me so I let him drive. He knew where we were going. When we stopped he told me about his family being vampires but that they are vegetarian's. Which made me talk to my uncles and father who also share their lifestyle now. Because every time I went to visit them I could feel every person they killed to keep their thirst down. This shocked his family. Because they knew them as human drinkers and their eyes look red. Which is my doing. I have them wear red contacts when dealing with others of their kind._

_After he explained everything, we quickly went into a passionate kiss. Getting heated and ended up mating in the back of his car. Soon after we went to go. Great his family. They all seemed welcoming but also very happy that Edward had found me. From their minds they were bursting with joy especially Esme. She believed that Edward had been alone long enough and deserves to be happy. When I found out that, it was the wolves fault for my injuries years ago. I was angry but I could not take it out on them since I had gone there to stop a war not to cause one. _

_Edward was angry when he found out that what the wolves did but I managed to calm him down to stop him from starting something. I meet up with an elder of the pack Billy Black, but also Sue Clearwater with the pack. The meeting was very hard, as everyone there hated each other. In the end I managed to get Billy to agree to a new treaty but also became the new elder of the pack. Meaning that I had control of them, they act like the one a big family of brothers and sisters many of them have their imprints but some do not but that will change soon. A lot has happened, when Paul punched Leah for calling him a girl because of how he laughed made me have to go down to La Push. The Cullen's are allowed on their land now so they came with me. I may have confused everyone before when I was talking to Sam, when I told him that as I turn eighteen I will go through a change to become immortal like a vampire but more but it takes five days for the complete change. Mostly I stayed away from Edward or talked with someone else before he could as I feel like I'm not good for him. I have not told him who I am or what I can do. I hate when I lie to people but I have to so I know they will be safe. _

_Jacob Black is a complete other matter I asked him to keep his distance but he is still around everyone but does not approach. I know he feels bad for what happened but I cannot just forgive him now I need time but I also will not keep him from his family. _

_I know that I had many mental breakdowns in the past couple days but when you have been through what I have you would as well. I sometimes let it get too much then before I realize it I'm breaking down. I hope that I should be okay from now on. _

_Back to why I decided to write in here. _

_Carlisle would like me to keep an record of everything I feel and of everything I learn. So I decided I would write what I feel about what has happened so far. So now Carlisle may understand what has been going on so far with what I feel. _

_Carlisle sat me down across from me earlier explaining to me what I should expect in the next couple of days and what is involved in joining his coven. Here are some of the key points that I think I should keep in mind at all times but also have the written to refer back to._

_Carlisle is coven leader first and family/sibling second._

_That it is okay with your mates for you to take lovers so that you can learn new things to possibly try with your mate. But in the coven there is one rule that you keep it within the coven members unless been given granted permission by Carlisle himself._

_That I am to respect Carlisle at all times, as he is coven leader so disrespect is a no. _

_I need to re mate with Edward to officially, join the coven when I return from this trip. No other member can approach me until this has happened._

_All the members are true soul mate's with each other _

_Carlisle & Esme_

_Jasper & Alice_

_Emmet & Rosalie_

_Edward & Myself_

_The male mates determine how you will react with another by setting up some guidelines that must be followed. If broken they are to be punished accordantly by mate or Carlisle possibly both to ensure I have learnt the lesson._

_During the next couple days I will learn certain things as follows of some of these things_

_To show me that Carlisle is the leader of the coven._

_The amount of respect I will have to show Carlisle (or expect me to show him)_

_I have the choice when we return to decide on what type of relationships I will have with Carlisle and the other members of his coven._

_I will be treated as any other member of the coven, now Carlisle is not in the position as adoptive father but as coven leader. _

_So far, I have understood everything he has said. I cannot wait to see what happens in the next couple of days. I will take in everything he says as guidance._

_I have finished writing for now._

_I will write again soon for now im going to try to relax before Carlisle continues. Hopefully I can get to know a bit more about him. _

I closed the journal, noticing Carlisle watching me closely. When I looked up at the time, I realized I had been writing for a long time. Missing it when Carlisle came back and sitting down in front of me. He looked at me as I picked a stamp out and a color ink before I carefully stamped the first page then the last page of what I had written on as I decided every time I enter anything, I would stamp the end of the writing signaling the end of the entry. I put away the ink, and stamp before quickly closing the book. Then I placed it on my lap.

**Carlisle's POV**

I left Isabella to relax at the house as I went grocery shopping but also to buy some other items I needed for the next couple of days. When I returned Isabella was cuddled on the couch writing with a quill in one of the journals I made my way through with the groceries but also putting the other things upstairs. When I finished I sat down in a chair across from Isabella watching her closely as the quill went across the pages writing in old handwriting. I sat there as quietly as I could by the looks of things Isabella hadn't noticed my return. When she finished writing she closed the journal wiping the quill of then putting the quill and ink away before pulling a stamp with a ink pad out stamping two pages. When she finished she placed the journal on her lap before looking up at me.

"Isabella I hope you have managed to relax, and express some of your thoughts down in your journal." She looked up at me before smiling.

"I have Carlisle the journal on my lap is the one for you to look at as well I thought the hazel print on it will make it stand out as one for my thoughts and feelings to your coven. Also from what I will be taught as well." I smiled at the way she explained why she choose that journal for expressing her feeling but also writing about what she will learn from myself but also the other member's in this coven.

"That is perfectly fine may I see what you have written?" She got up slowly before gently passing me the journal. I slowly open to the second page before reading what she has written. The way she has explained her feelings on everything that has happened so far is amazing but the way she has written the key points to what I talked about with her earlier is what I did not expect. When I finished reading, Isabella had sat back down. I stood up slowly before walking around the table moving the box I had given her before onto the table sitting down next to her. Before she realized I had picked her up carefully before sitting her down on my lap. She looked down to her lap then. I lifted her chin up

"The way you have detailed it all is perfect thank you for explaining your feelings on the paper. Now for our next lesson I need you to go upstairs to the third bedroom on the right. There's an outfit on the bed you are to wear. Once it's on kneel down at the end of the bed understood?" She looked in my eyes.

"Yes Carlisle." I nodded placing her back on the ground she started to walk away so I decided to play a little by slapping her ass. She carried on walking to the stairs before long I was left alone in the living area. I got up picking the journal and box up before placing the journal back inside. Placing the box back onto the table.

**Isabella's POV**

I walked up the stairs onto the first floor before walking past two doors reaching a third door on the right. I slowly opened the door closing it behind me as I stepped into the room. I slowly walked over to the bed; I looked over the outfit Carlisle had placed on the bed. I carefully picked it up examine it. (Picture on profile) I carefully undress out of my jeans, shirt then underwear. I slip on the black panties then the black bra but it has black netting around it that falls down past my knees slightly. When I'm finished I folded my clothes up placing them on top of the dresser. After I finish I brush my hair out before kneeing down at the end of the bed.

After another ten minutes of kneeling Carlisle walks in seeing me in the position he asked. I keep my eyes down on the floor.

**Carlisle's POV**

It takes Isabella ten minutes to change and stop moving in the bedroom. I wait another ten minutes before I decide to go up. When I walk in, I see Isabella kneeling at the end of the bed with her eyes down like a submissive would. This makes me wonder if I have found it in Isabella. Could she submit herself fully to my dominating self. We will have to see. I walk slowly over to her she keeps her eyes on the ground.

"Isabella, so far I have given you some explanations to what will happen in the next couple day's as it is near 1am in the morning. I will allow you go to bed but you are to allow myself to lay beside you as you sleep. When I wake you up you are to immediately to get on your knees when you awake fully do you understand Isabella?" She looks up at me before she replies.

"I understand fully Carlisle." I nod my head before I help her up. Walking around the bed she gets in moving over so I could get in. I lay down carefully beside her. Remembering the book, I had placed on the dresser with her box. When I pull the covers over the two of us, she immediately starts to fall asleep so I pull her a little closer. So she's leaning gently on me…


	11. Chapter 11: Away with Carlisle part III

**Chapter 11 – Away with Carlisle Part III**

**Carlisle POV**

I watch Isabella sleep peacefully next to me, as I slowly start to read my book. When it gets to 10am I get out of bed before going down stairs to the kitchen. Preparing some fruit for Isabella's breakfast. When I finish I put everything away before returning upstairs with the tray of fruit. I place it on the desk in the room before going over gently shaking Isabella. She begins to stir a little so I give her another gentle shake.

"Isabella time to get up." She wakes this time before sitting up rubbing her eyes, before getting on her hands and knees on the bed. I smile at her when I see her do this.

"Isabella well done for remembering what I told you to do before you went to bed. You have pleased me so much you may sit down on the bed leaning against the head board." She quickly moves to sitting down leaning against the head board. I pull the quilts up over her so she doesn't get cold. She wraps herself in them carefully leaving her hands over the top. I go over to the tray picking it up before walking over to the bed. Sitting down, placing the tray in front of me.

**Isabella's POV**

I don't know what time it was but I felt Carlisle shake me before telling me it's time to get up. When I wake fully before I get onto my hands and knees as he told me to get into last night on the bed. He looks at me before smiling I hear him move slightly before speaking

"Isabella well done for remembering what I told you to do before you went to bed. You have pleased me so much you may sit down on the bed leaning against the head board." I quickly move to sitting on the bed resting my head and back against the headboard. Carlisle moves the quilt over me so I carefully wrap myself into it leaving my arms over the top. I could see Carlisle going over to a table before picking up a tray coming back over to the bed sitting down placing the tray in front of us both.

"Isabella I wish to feed you this morning with some delicious fresh fruit." I look to him before nodding. He smiles picking up a strawberry placing it at my lips. I open them up as he carefully puts the strawberry in my mouth slowly moving his fingers out. I slowly start to eat the strawberry a moan slips my lips as the juices come out the strawberry. Carlisle was watching me very closely as I finished off the strawberry licking my lips. He picked up some melon before placing it in my mouth. I run my tongue over his fingers gently before he slowly pulls them out of my mouth. I start to eat the melon slowly when I finish, Carlisle pulls me closer before putting his lips on mine. After a couple minutes he runs his tongue across my bottom lip seeking entrance which I grant him. Quickly our tongues battle for dominance he wins as I moan slightly into his mouth. He pulls back smiling greatly before he continues feeding me the fruit.

When I finish the fruit he puts the tray on the floor before pulling me over to him he kisses me again running his tongue across my bottom lip seeking entrance again. We fight against each other but he wins. He moves from my mouth kissing down my neck, before pulling back.

"Isabella so far I have explained about my coven and what is involved in joining us. I know you are a member of the Voulturi and are also to be crowned soon. But you are also a member of my coven as well and as you will be living with my coven with us the most for the next few years you need to know of the coven rules and what is to be expected of you.

Most of the lessons today I will be teaching you how to please me as your coven leader but also as a lover. You must understand that as your coven leader I can ask any member to be with me at any time any place. You must also understand that I am quite a dominate lover. I love to have complete control. So far no member of the coven can handle being with me in that role. I expect complete submission maybe you will change this. At the end of these lessons I will ask you something. I do not wish for a full verbal answer but ask you write it down in your journal. I assume you would write down reasons to why you choose to and why not to the other answer. Do you understand Isabella?"

"I understand Carlisle." He smiles at me before he starts to talk again.

"Today until I tell you otherwise I wish for you to call me either 'Sir' or 'Master' and I will either call you 'Isabella', 'Little One' or 'Kitten' understood."

"Yes sir." He nods his head in acceptance for me understanding.

"Kitten I need to go get a few things. I wish for you to take a shower then change into the clothing I leave for you one the bed. Before you join me in the room across the hall. When you enter I want you to go straight over to the chair in the corner and kneel in front of it with your eyes casted down. Until I tell you to move or speak."

"Yes sir." He pulls me to him kissing me passionately before standing me on the floor. I start to walk to the bathroom but as I walk past Carlisle he gently slaps my ass. But I carry on going into the bathroom shutting the door I quickly turn the shower on.

**Carlisle POV**

I finished telling Isabella what will happen today. When I pull her over to me kissing her very passionately before placing her one the floor. She starts walking to the bathroom but as she goes past I carefully slap her ass. She jumps slightly but carries on walking to the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door is shut and I hear the shower starting. I quickly decided to move carefully choosing a pantie and bra set with stockings and a garter belt. Laying them carefully on the bed before leaving the room. I walk over to the room across from their opening the door leaving it open.

I quickly start grabbing things and getting them ready putting a restraint on each of the bed post before laying out some other things on the chest of draws by the chair. Hoping that Isabella enjoys them as much as I love to us them.

**Isabella POV **

I quickly take a shower before turning of the water grabbing a towel before stepping out back into the bedroom going over to the bed before quickly drying myself as I look at what Carlisle has place out for me to wear seeing a bra pantie set with a garter belt and stockings. I decided to sit on the bed as I put the stockings on before the pantie and garter belt on attaching the straps to the stockings before putting the bra on. I brush my hair out before going out the room and into the room across the hall. Looking for the chair in the corner before, walking over kneeling in front of it. I kept my down seeing Carlisle feet on the floor as he's sitting in the chair.

"How beautiful you look Isabella in just this outfit." He reached down lifting my head up looking in my eyes he was smiling.

"I want to play Isabella will you allow me to?" I don't know why but it turned me the hell on when he asked this. I could feel myself getting wetter. Carlisle took a deep breath as his eyes turned black with lust. His smile grew as he leaned in capturing my lips with his. I moaned in to his mouth as his hand traveled over my breast he pulled back slightly.

"Well I think I have my answer stand up kitten." I quickly stood up Carlisle leaned back in the chair. "Spin around for me Isabella not to fast." I slowly start turning showing him my ass before facing him again.

"Beautiful I want you to undo the bra for me." I slowly undid the bra taking it off. Carlisle took it from me placing it on the floor before grabbing my hips pulling me on to his lap so I was straggling his lap. He started playing with my left nipple before moving over to my right. I saw in the corner of my eye him picking something up. He kept on twisting and pulling on my nipples until he attaches something to either one when I look down I see he's put a nipple chain on me. He gives each side a tug before letting the chain drop from his hand still attached to my nipple's.

"Look at me Isabella." I look to him as he leans down taking a nipple into his mouth but watching me very closely as he licks and pulls on the chain before moving onto my other nipple.

"Isabella I want you to stand in front of me and slowly pull you panties down." I get off his lap. He leans back slightly in the chair as I start to slowly pull my panties down. I know that Carlisle is showing me ways to please him as the leader of the coven but also as a lover. By the time I get my panties off Carlisle is breathing slightly heavy.

"Beautiful, I want you to go lay on the bed for me spreading your legs." I walk over to the bed laying down opening my legs for him. I hear him standing up before walking over I could see the smirk on his face. As he pulls me down the bed slightly letting my legs hanging over the edge slightly. I see his head going down in between my legs before I feel his tongue on my clit. I jump at the contact. He slaps my clit gently looking up at me.

"Thats naughty don't make me tie you up. Though you might look good tied to the bed not able to move." He moves his head back down starts licking me again. I try to stay still but I need more he gently grabs my hips forcing me to stay still.

"Good girl." He spoke between licking my clit I could feel myself coming the quicker he went the closer I came

"Please sir."

"Not until I tell you to or you be punished." He carried on licking fast I couldn't stop I came. I could feel Carlisle smile against my clit as he licked all my juices up. He stopped pulling me up into a sitting position he looked UN happy

"Isabella I told you not to come till I told you to but you did. Now I have to punish you." I couldn't help but feel more aroused when he said 'punish me' it turned me on even more. His smile grew.

"Kitten I want you to position yourself over my lap." He sits on the bed I move so that I am over his lap he starts rubbing my ass

"Kitten you have displeased me by not obeying my commands you will receive thirty smacks for your disrespect." He carries on rubbing my ass he starts gently.

Smack, Smack, Smack after the first five he starts getting a little rougher.

SMACK

"How does that feel kitten? Do you like getting spanked like the bad little girl you are."

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"Well little one how does it feel to be spanked?"

"Master please another."

SMACK

"Tell me kitten how does it feel to get spanked, for disobeying me? What will Edward think of this? I can tell you he'll love it. I heard he loves giving them out himself."

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"Oh Master please more."

SMACK

"You are **(SMACK)** such a bad girl for wanting to be spanked." SMACK

SMACK, SMACK when we got to twenty-five

"Kitten the last five smacks are going to hurt, so brace yourself."

SMACK,

SMACK,

SMACK,

SMACK, SMACK. They stung but I still felt pleasure from all of them. He starts to gently rub my ass before moving me to sit on his lap. I keep my head down.

"Kitten please look at me." I lift my head to look in his eyes. He looks worried but also his eyes are full of love.

"Are you okay Isabella?"

"I'm okay sir." He nods his head.

"You understand why I spanked you kitten, you disobeyed me. I have to show you who is in charge of the coven but also when your with me you have to obey what I say if that involves holding in your release you do so understood."

"Yes master."

"You pleased me very well so far kitten. I want you to please me one last time before I please you okay kitten." I nod my head he smiles.

"Kitten I want you to get on your knees in front of me off the bed. So you can please me with your mouth."

"Yes master." I got of his lap kneeing down in front of him as he slipped of his jeans and boxers. I looked up him he nodded. I kneeled forward before taking him in my mouth. Sucking him gently and slowly first before I picked up speed. I could hear him moaning and his breathing pick up. Soon he came I swallowed everything before I cleaned him up taking him out my mouth. A few minutes passed as we both steadied our breathing.

"Kitten you have please me greatly. Stand up and lay back on the bed I want to please you." I stood up before getting back on the bed he helped lay down before he got of the bed.

"Kitten I'm going to tie you up at any time you want me to stop say the word Cullen or shake your hands." He tied my feet up before doing the same to my arms. Before climbing back on the bed he pulled on the chain a little before he finally took my left nipple in his mouth. His hand traveled down to my hot core stroking it a few times before putting a finger inside me I couldn't help the moan that slipped from my lips.

"Kitten did I make you wet when I spanked you and you took me in your hot little mouth." I moaned nodding my head before I knew it he was between my legs licking at my slit as his finger still continued to go in and out of me as his other hand grabbed the chain on my breast tugging it slightly. I could feel myself getting closer when Carlisle noticed he moved his head upwards.

"Do not come till I tell you too." Before his tongue was on me again licking long fast strokes as his entered a second finger picking up speed.

"Please master."

"Not yet kitten." He carries for a few minutes before letting me come. As I'm coming down from my high he worked his way up my body. Kissing as he reaches my mouth he positions himself at my entrance as he pushing into me hard and fast. He claims my lips stopping me from speaking. He picks up his pace slamming in and out of me before long I could feel the both of us were close.

"Kitten come for me right now." As soon as he says this I came harder than I ever had before. A couple more slams into me he comes pushing in and out of me before taking himself fully out collapsing next to me on the bed both our breathing was fast leaving us both panting. A few minutes later Carlisle unties me taking of the nipple chain before he starts speaking.

"Kitten you pleased me dearly as I have enjoyed our time together right now. I would like you to go take a shower then put on the robe and join me down stairs in the kitchen for dinner and to talk."

"Yes master." He moves off the bed helping me get off before darting over to the closet. Pulling out a black robe handing it to me before I walk off to the bedroom I slept in to take a quick shower.

**Carlisle's POV**

I couldn't believe that Isabella loved everything I did to her. Maybe I could see if she will agree to submit to me after all. I remember talking to Aro about this he didn't want to have to do this with Isabella. Since he really does see her as his daughter. But also the fact that he trusts me with her is amazing.

I decided to make Isabella a sandwich for lunch so I quickly go down to the kitchen before preparing her a sandwich. Soon I hear the shower turn off and her moving around. When I hear her footsteps coming down the stairs heading this way. I grab her a bottle of water before placing them both on the table as she enters the room.

"Kitten come sit down and eat your lunch. I would like to talk to you afterwards." She walks over sitting down before she starts eating. I watch as she eats and drinks the water I got her but soon enough she's finished. I quickly take the plate away before returning to Isabella.

**Isabella POV**

I finish my lunch quickly drinking the bottle of water he gave me as he took my plate and washed it before returning back to me.

"Come on kitten let's go sit in the living room. I would like to discuss some things with you." He holds his hand out to me that I quickly take as he helps me stand and walk with him in to the living room. He sits down in a chair before pulling me down onto his lap

"Now Isabella I will like you speak as freely as you like in this conversation."

"Yes sir."

"Isabella as I have already explained to you. I am a very dominate lover. I enjoy being in control. No one in the coven wants to be my sub. I have been hoping that I could find someone to join us and enjoy what I like in a submissive way. Kitten can you tell me if you enjoyed what I did to you earlier." I look over to him biting on my bottom lip.

"Sir enjoyed what you did to me earlier. Not just because you like it but because I feel safe and enjoy being controlled. I don't know why but with the way you spoke to me before I felt something that I quite enjoyed. May I ask why you asked sir?" He looked completely shocked at my statement as it took him over five minutes to answer me.

"Kitten I asked because I wanted to know what you felt about what I did to you earlier. I also wanted to see if I would like to ask you if you would allow me to become your master."

"Sir what would it involve with you being my master."

"I would set up a special set of rules that you would have to follow as well as the family rules, and code and Edward's mate rules. I would ask you to always come to me with anything you are dealing with and also if you just want someone to talk to. I would wish that you move in with the family. If you wish to go away with any member of the coven you would have to ask my permission."

"I would expect you to allow me to have you at any time or place but I would never come between you & Edward as you are true mates. Basically I wish to take care of you but also become a dominate lover to you. Control you in every way."

"I would also if you do wish to become my submissive that you wear a special choker necklace that has the Cullen crest on it. When you wish for me to be your master you leave it uncovered but if you wish me to be normal with you I ask you to wear a scarf over the top. But you cannot take the choker of unless you wish for our relationship to end in that way." I can see him watching me closely as I'm thinking about this.

"Sir would you allow me to phone Edward, my dad and uncles please. I could do with speaking with them before I make my decision."

"Actually I was wondering if you would like to go back to the castle and then ask that you write your answer in you journal." I look to him before I give him an answer.

"I would like that very much thank you sir."

"Come Isabella let's go change and then teleport back." I get up off his lap standing up. He stands and we walk upstairs into the bedroom we slept in. We quickly change. Carlisle leaves me to go collect some things he would like to bring back. I make my way down stairs to collect my things. I brought and the box he gave me. Before he comes to join me back in the living room with a bag. We talk a little before he joins hands with me. I teleport us both back and into the throne room. Where two of the guards are arguing. We both stand there quietly clearly they haven't noticed us both yet but everyone else has. Trying not to burst out laughing from my face.

"Carlisle I will just deal with the two then we will carry on talking." I whispered so low so only he could hear. I slip off my heal shoes before walking quietly over to them. I got right in front of them

"What is going on!" I shout in their ears they both jump a mile high.


	12. Chapter 12: Return, Talk

**Chapter 12 – Return, talk**

**Isabella's POV**

"What is going on!" I shout in their ears they both jump a mile high. I put my hands on my hips looking at them both.

"Well"

"You're suppose too be with Carlisle." They look around the room seeing Carlisle were I left him smiling.

"I do not care what is going on." They looked at me I could see they were trying to find a way out of it.

"Well…you see."

"Alec!" I shouted he's at my side in a second.

"Isabella"

"Why where they arguing again."

"Over a game of halo. Demtri says Felix cheated." I point for Alec to return to his sister. I start walking around the two.

"A fucking game of halo your arguing over a game!" I shouted they both flinched.

"Where sorry Isabella."

"You're sorry? I've had it with these arguments over stupid games. You two are banned from all entertainment for a month." They opened their mouths to protest.

"You so much as try to get out of this and then I take body parts clear." They gulped.

"Now apologize to everyone in this room for disrespect and for not caring for others."

"Were sorry everyone for disrespecting everyone and for not caring." They spoke together.

"Now all the guards disappear right now." They quickly left. Demtri and Felix followed after them all but Demtri stopped at the door.

"Demtri leave this room right now or pay the consequences." I shouted he left immediately. As soon as the door closed my uncle's and father burst out laughing. I went over to Carlisle slipping my shoes back on. Before going over to give my uncle's, father a hug.

"We thought you were coming home tomorrow." -Aro

"We were but we changed our plans." -Bella

"Of course is there anything wrong?" -Aro

"No dad, but I would like to speak with you, uncle's, Edward and Carlisle please." Everyone looked at each other before they nodded. I smiled.

"Of course dear, let's go to your office." I nodded at my dad. I looked to the other Cullen's.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but they have too many fights over games. I had enough when it comes to the safety of everyone here. Especially since they knew guests are saying. Protection comes first. I'm sorry Esme I hope you don't mind me stealing Carlisle for half hour then he's all yours I promise." She came over hugging me

"I don't mind especially since you came back early." I nodded leaving her walking over to Edward he hugged me before kissing me gently. We broke apart; I pulled him with me in the direction to my office the other's following. We walked quietly along the corridors before we headed into my office. I shut the door. I sat behind the desk. Edward pulled a chair to sit next to me placing his hand on my knee as the other's sat in front of us.

"What is wrong my dear?" I looked at dad before looking back at my desk

"When I was with Carlisle he asked me something. He explained it to me but I'm confused and worried." Dad stood up coming around the desk carefully picking me out the chair.

"Isabella, show me so I can understand." I looked to Carlisle before I showed him the conversation in my mind. He smiled when I finished showing him the conversation.

"My dear, we have known for a while now that you would need this. But I can't do it. If you were to officially join the Voulturi living with us. I would have to as I'm leader or I would have to ask one of your uncle's. I know you wouldn't like that especially when I thought of it all your bonds changed to nearly hating us. I have to admit I spoke with Carlisle about it as your mates with his son. You can still be crowned but you would live with the Cullen's. But as he is leader of the coven he can do that. I respect him enough and trust him with you dear. I'm not giving you away or pushing you away but we can't do that for you. Carlisle can give you that my dear. Marcus what are her bonds with the Cullen's please." We looked to Marcus.

"She sees Carlisle as brother/uncle, Esme as a mother, Rosalie as a big sister, Emmet older brother, Alice younger sister Jasper is a little different she sees him as a brother but also as an uncle and with Edward of course he is her soul mate. There bound is the strongest I've seen in years." I was sitting on Aro's lap shocked.

"It feels right. I couldn't ask Edward to do it but I don't want to upset or hurt anyone." Edward came over picking me up.

"You won't. I understand, I've seen you Bella. I wouldn't deny something you want no matter what it is. I would of course expect Carlisle to consider my thoughts as well but if you would like that then I won't deny you it. I love you too much to do that. Alice saw that you would need this. That it helps you a lot to control you powers and emotions. But also it gives you someone to talk to about things especially with what you've seen. She can't see what you have but she knows it gets to you a lot and sometimes it is too much. If you want Carlisle to do this then I have no objections other than we sit down together and talk about it before you do. To set some conditions and things." I looked to him.

"If I do I'm not saying yes but I want Esme involved in the meeting. I don't want to go behind her back. Carlisle is her mate I couldn't do that."

"I agree Carlisle." Edward spoke looking to Carlisle.

"Of course if that is what you would like then we will. Esme will be happy that we don't keep her out. I'm glad that you thinking of her as well thank you Isabella." I nodded I got of Edward.

"Well I guess that's it. I would like to be alone please." Dad stood up with my uncle's before hugging me. Giving me a kiss before leaving the room.

"I know I just got back Edward I promise I will spend time with you later. But right now I want to be alone clear my head please." He smiled kissing me.

"Of course come find me soon. We need to get back together." I smiled nodding my head. He kissed me again before leaving. Carlisle stood up.

"Thank you Isabella especially considering my mate in all of this. If you decided to. I won't be worried on the decision you make." He kissed me on the forehead before he left. I sat at my desk.

**Edward's POV**

I left Isabella going back to the throne room. Everyone was now gathered in there. I went over to Jasper quickly.

"Jasper could you go speak to Bella for me please."

"Is there something wrong Edward." He asked concerned.

"Please Jasper can you?" He nodded leaving quickly. Alice came over to me with Esme.

"I saw she's struggling with it. She doesn't want to hurt anyone especially you and Esme." Alice spoke I looked to her.

"I know Carlisle would be good to do it. I could never do what he's asked to do. It would hurt me too much to be that to her." Esme pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe I should speak with her later." Esme spoke I nodded.

**Isabella's POV**

I decided to leave my office going to the training room no one was here so I decided to do some training on my own. After a while there was a knock on the door Jasper was standing there smiling.

"Hey" He spoke while smiling.

"Come in Jasper." He came in the room looking around at everything before looking over to me.

"What's the matter darling?"

"Carlisle asked me to become his submissive." He looked shocked but smiled.

"That's good. Do you want to do it?" I looked to him before nodded.

"I want to but I don't want hurt anyone. Especially Esme and Edward. I'm so confused. I feel like I need that but I don't know if I could let him do it." A tear escaped my eyes he quickly came over pulling me onto his lap.

"Shhh Isabella we understand you would never hurt them. Everyone will be there to help you. Especially the family. They feel so much for you. Emmet feels protective like you're a younger sister. Esme adores you for completing our family and giving Edward happiness. After all the time he's been alone for so long she's also feels motherly instincts to you. Rosalie feels the same as Emmet protective of her younger sister. I've never seen Alice so hyper and happy to have an older sister apart from Rosalie. And I feel protective of you as a brother, we all love you." I looked to him before I smiled.

"Jasper have you ever fought a goddess before?" He shook his head.

"Why you ask darling." I smiled evilly at him.

"Because brother I want to fight. I fought everyone here apart from you guys. I want to see if I can beat you, especially since I'm also an empath."

"You want to fight with me as Jasper or Major." I thought it over.

"Both" He smiled

"You sure about this darling?" I nodded

"Yes lets go to the throne room it's a bigger space. If we go too far they can stop us both." He jumped running us both to the throne room. I was laughing all the way when we got there he placed me on the ground.

"Eager much." He grinned

"Yes"

"Okay rules, no biting even though I'm immune still don't do it. I will not use mind reading or visions to see your moves. I will give you full rain of my other powers. So we will both have the same then. No using Alec's or Jane's power. Deal?"

"Deal" I stood up quickly slipping my heels of chucking them to Alice. She was smiling widely everyone was watching us both. I turned to my father and uncles.

"Dad don't interrupt unless we get to bad okay." He nodded I turned back to Jasper who was waiting patiently.

"How about a bet Jasper?" He smiled

"What type"

"I win you're my slave for the next two weeks. You win you get to decide what I have to do. But it can only last for two weeks."

"Deal" We shook on it I went over to Alice taking off the jacket.

"You're worried about me hurting your hubby?"

"Hell no, it's what he needs thank you for doing it." I smiled at her giving her a quick hug.

"No problem Alice I could feel he's been dying to do it with someone."

"Go easy on him."

"Any piece you want framed?" She started laughing. I turned around going over to the middle of the room. Jasper had taken his shoes and jacket of.

"Ready Major"

"Born ready" I clicked my fingers for someone to start up some music. We started circling each other. After few minutes I lunged at Jasper taking him down to the ground pinning him on the ground.

"That all you got major?" He growled before flipping me over bending his head down to my ear.

"Never, but hell we have to go away some time." Seductively in my ear to quiet for other's to hear. Licking up my neck around my ear. I moved my legs before kicking him of me sending him into the wall jumping up he looked surprised.

"Major that was not very nice." He jumped back up we started circling each other again.

"Poor you that all you have Isabella. Because the major is just getting started." I laughed.

"Bring it Major." He smirked before pinning me down to the floor. I flipped us both so I was on top he looked surprised I bent down.

"I don't play fair Major. Show me what you can truly do." He smirked before kicking me off him. Into the air I flipped over kicking him into the air placing a shield holding us into the air. Jasper grabbed me but I flipped him on to the steps.

"That's it." He snared jumping up coming at me. I stepped over to the side he came at me again knocking me onto the floor. Pinning me onto the floor again.

"Surrender" I shook my head.

"No major you surrender." I flipped us both so I was pinning him to the floor. He smiled.

"You have skills Bells even if we not bite. But not good enough to beat the major." He kicked me off him. I quickly stood up from the wall. He had his back to me. I tackled him onto the floor sending him confusion and anger at once.

"Like I said I don't play fair Major, (I leant down to his ear) you tried Major but I always win." I jumped off him. Walking over to Alice. She was bouncing on the spot. Everyone looked a little shocked from me taking the god of war down.

"Well I tried nothing works when the major comes out to play." Alice laughed I turned to Jasper smirking.

"I win Jasper so you're my slave for the next two weeks." He walked over smiling extending his hand. I shook it.

"Very skilled Bells. We have to train a little when we get back."

"Sure I've seen some trees that need to go around the area." His smile widened.

"You're on." Alice laughed. I knew what she saw. I turned back to Alice leaning over to her.

"How about shopping in the biggest mall in America." I whispered into her ear, she squealed.

"Hell yes" I smirked looking at Jasper he looked slightly worried. Edward started laughing coming up to me wrapping his arms around me..

"Hey Bella bet you can't take me." Emmet shouted I looked to him.

"Em do you feel to a little bet?" He grinned coming over quickly.

"Go on."

"I win you join Jasper in being my slave for two weeks but you win you decide what you want. But it can only go in between the space of two weeks." He looked at me before grinning.

"You're on." I grinned. I looked to Carlisle he smiled nodded his head.

"Carlisle can you set the rules please." He nodded coming over.

"Okay first one to be pinned on the ground for over a minute wins. Same rules as the last fight no biting or using any powers."

"Easy" Edward let go of me. We moved to the middle of the room. Felix set up another song. I crouched as Emmet did. We circled around a little before Emmet jumped at me. I flipped over him kicking him over into the wall. He quickly got back up. Jumping at me pinning me down. I quickly flipped him before leaning down whispering.

"Rose's wearing your favorite lingerie which you won't touch for two weeks." He growled kicking me off him. I smirk at Rose. She laughs Emmet pins me to the ground.

"I'll win and you're my slave for two weeks." I growled flipping us both over again grinding into his waist pinning him tightly to the floor.

"Shame really I was planning to see if the girls will join me in bathing." He groaned trying hard to move but couldn't. I held his hands down in one hand before pressing down on his chest after fifty seconds I started counting down

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 I WIN." I shouted jumping off him going over to the others.

"Well what to do now. I have two slaves for two whole weeks. This will be fun." Smiling widely everyone laughed as I heard two groans. I looked to them both smiling.

"Esme" Looking to Esme she smiled.

"Yes Bella"

"You don't have anything you need done in the house do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Why?" Grinning I looked to the boys they looked worried a little.

"I suggest Emmet and Jasper do it." Looking straight at them both their eyes popped out as their mouths dropped everyone burst out laughing.

"I think that is wonderful idea."

"And also Jasper, Emmet your banned from touching Alice and Rose for two weeks. Also banned from any gaming system there is." If their mouths could open any further they would.

"WHAT!" They both shouted at once.

"Boys now listen. You made the bet now you face the consequences of your acts." Carlisle spoke.

"We cannot live without touching the girls for two weeks."

"Actually you will and Rose, Alice apart from attire for school I say you both wear a lot of swim suit attire." They grinned nodding in agreement.

"Sister we think alike." I smiled

"Excellent who says we blow this joint. The quicker we go back the quicker the boys start their jobs for Esme."

"I agree Isabella we could do with going back. Boys you made this bet with Isabella. She won fair and square you both tried to get her to break but didn't so you will uphold to your deal. With no complaining or I will up the time with Isabella owning you." Their mouths dropped again after Carlisle spoke. This time everyone in the room were laughing their heads off. I walked over to dad and my uncles.

"Well it has been ever so lovely to visit but I better leave. We're going now. Call if you need me or want to talk. I will visit in a few days. Felix, Demtri." They appeared in front of me.

"Isabella" They spoke together.

"I'm going to drop your punishment but one more argument and I will destroy the games room. Then you will have the wrath of the guard on you. Understood?" They nodded I smiled before walking over to the Cullen's going over to Edward.

"Isabella what about our shopping in our rooms?" I grinned

"Carlisle can I show you a trick?" He nodded I closed my eyes thinking of all their rooms and their belongings. I though of them getting placed in suitcases before bringing them to the throne room. I opened my eyes they looked shocked.

"Done now one more thing." I closed my eyes again before thinking of my stuff in my office teleporting it all to a suitcase before teleporting it next to me.

"That was cool." Emmet said as I opened my eyes looking to him. I smiled at him before nodding.

"A trick I learned." They nodded

"Let's get going. Can you teleport the bags home to the living room Bella?" Carlisle asked I nodded doing as he asked before teleporting mine to his office. We all joined hands before I teleported everyone back to the house. I looked to Carlisle he smiled before nodding.

"Isabella please come join me in my study. Everyone else go hunting." Carlisle spoke I turned to Edward kissing him before he left. Before walking up stairs with Carlisle. We entered his study I saw my suit case in the corner. Carlisle sat behind his desk before speaking.

"Take a seat Isabella." I sat in a chair across from him. I looked down at my hands.

"Isabella look at me." I didn't look up I could hear his chair move before he was standing in front of me lifting my chin up.

"When I tell you to look at me I expect you to do it right away." I looked up at him.

"Sorry" He smiled.

"It is okay. Have you decided?" I nodded my head. He looked at me again.

"I would like to become what you asked." He looked at me before he smiled. He helped me up. We walked silently out of his office to another room which had a bed. He sat me down before he left the room coming back a few minutes later with his bag. He closed the door locking it. Before he turned to me coming over to the bed he sat down on the bed next to me…


	13. Chapter 13: Rules and Re mating

**Chapter 13- Rules and Re Mating**

We sat on the bed in silence for a while. I knew the others were hunting so I was glad that I could tell Carlisle what I wanted without them being here. I was brought out of my thoughts when Carlisle spoke to me.

"I'm happy you have decided to let become your master Isabella. For the next couple hours I want to talk with you but also give you pleasure as well will you let me."

"I would like that." He smiled at me. He pulled me closer before his lips were on mine kissing me with love but demanding as well. When he stopped he pulled away slightly.

"Isabella thank you for accepting to become my submissive. Before we continue I would like to speak to you about some things if this is okay." I nodded he sat on the middle of the bed before pulling me over so I was sat in between his legs leaning against his chest.

"Isabella as my submissive, I control everything you do but I will never over power your mate Edward. I have rules and punishments for if you disobey them. I want to help you with your powers. I want you to be able to come and talk to me whenever you need to. My rules are simple:

No bad language

No Lying

Get my permission to leave the house or Edwards

Bed time 11pm unless you get my permission or Edwards on school nights

Eat 3 healthy meals a day.

I want you to keep a food diary of the meals you eat every day in a journal I have in my study.

Keep up with schoolwork, maintain all your current grades

Always tell me where you're going

If you are needed in Voulterra either me or Edward will join you or another family member.

These rules are simple but there for your own protection, Punishments could be:

Spanking

Washing mouth out with soup only for bad language

Writing lines or essays

Lack of sexual release

butt plug

Do you understand all this so far Isabella?" I look up at him smile.

"Yes I understand so far."

"Good now I would like to give you something to wear before we continue." He reached for his bag going inside pulling out a box.

"This Isabella will be your Cullen crest but also my choker. Isabella you can never take this off unless we finish this relationship understood."

"Yes" He smiles opening the box I gasp when I see the choker. It was a hazel color with their Cullen crest on the middle in a black and gold color.

"It's beautiful"

"It is but your beauty will just magnify it. Here allow me to put it on." He carefully lifted it out the box before lifting my hair up. Carefully placing it around my neck securing it. He let my hair fall down before turning me so I was facing him.

"Beautiful" I looked at it seeing that it truly was beautiful.

"Thank you"

"I'm glad you like it. I have a couple more things to say before we carry on from this morning." I look to him he smiles at me.

"Of course"

"I want to speak to you about our Coven/Family code and you moving in." I nodded.

"Our Coven/Family code is a set of simple rules that everyone follows in the coven. It's not just to keep the coven together but also to protect one another. So I will write them down for you but I tell what they are right now.

Keep our secret from others; don't let humans get too attached to our family.

Must follow Carlisle's directions as they pertain to coven matters. He makes the decisions that affect the coven on the whole and he will assist individuals as needed.

Must respect Carlisle & Esme as co-leaders in this coven. In their absence, a member of the coven will be selected and they require the same level of respect.

If a member is in trouble, it is your duty to help them as much as possible. If you know of a potential risky decision on their part you must inform either Carlisle or the family member selected in his absence, as soon as you became aware of it.

Hunt when needed staying on top of your thirst.

As a member of this coven you can bed other members. You may not take any outside lovers/relationships unless Carlisle has given verbal permission.

Play times can occur at anytime, anyplace and with anyone.

Personal guidelines must be followed

Keep openly flirting to a minimal (in house/hunting only)

Only go out in public areas with mate.

Extended play times away (weekend trips) with a lover is okay as long as all parties agree and Carlisle gives permission.

Must keep track of your own financial accounts. Can get assistance from other family members. Keep track of stock investments or other investments opportunities.

Protect your fellow family member mates from harm, as they are your own when their own mates are not present.

Finally enjoy this life. Stay safe and obey all the vampire laws.

Isabella as one of the members of my coven these are the rules you must follow as a coven member. At any time you can ask me questions about them. Do you agree to follow these rules Isabella?"

"I agree to follow your coven rules Carlisle." He smiles, he places me back so I'm sitting in between his legs leaning against his chest.

"Now Isabella the last thing I need to speak to you about is you moving in to our home." I nodded smiling up at him.

"I wish to formally ask you to move in to our family home. But moving into my home means that you officially become a Cullen member. I wish for us both to order you some credit cards for money. A phone and some other things before the other's return. So if you will allow me to give you some pleasure before we go do the other jobs."

"Of course I would like that." He smiled. Before I knew it he was kissing his way down my neck. We made love quickly and passionately before taking a quick shower.

When we had showered and dressed we went downstairs I grabbed my bag with my laptop and box in it as Carlisle went to get some food and drink for me. I grabbed the TV remotes putting on a music channel as Carlisle walked in we placed everything on the floor next to us both. Before I sat in between Carlisle legs as we waited for the laptop to turn on.

Carlisle wraps his arms around me feeding me fruit every so often. I started laughing he looked at me, and I pointed to the screen he started laughing.

"When did you take that?"

"Summer" He nodded we went on the internet he went onto his bank we ordered some credit cards before we went onto a technology site ordering two phones and a pager. Another laptop and a home pc he refused to let me pay. We were now ordering some clothing.

"Who would wear that?" Carlisle asked still laughing.

"I don't know." We continued looking at things, when we moved onto lingerie. Carlisle's eyes popped out a little and he leant down.

"Let me do this." He whispered seductively in my ear too low for the others to hear. I nodded my head moving my fingers off the mouse as Carlisle's hands came around me. Putting his fingers on the mouse started clicking on lingerie sets looking at pictures. We were looking very closely as the others walked in we were looking at a couple sets.

"Will you wear these?" I nodded we ordered two pairs in every color they had, before we looked up.

"Hey guys, come take a seat were just doing a little shopping." They all moved to sitting in front of us. Esme sat next to Edward. We carried on looking at lingerie. Carlisle ordering nearly every set in every color possible.

"You're not eating?"

"We got distracted." We both laughed I picked up some fruit eating it slowly as we carried on shopping when I finished the fruit. We moved onto men's section. Looking at shirts and things I noticed one that I thought looked good.

"What about this. It would look good." Carlisle looked at the screen he grinned.

"For who?" I pulled Carlisle down.

"You, surprise Esme she will love it. I swear." I whispered so no one could hear.

"Let's order one of each color." We quickly set to ordering every color before we moved to foot wear.

"Heals or flats?" I asked Carlisle he thought about it for a few minutes.

"Both" We laughed ordering some of each then we moved onto furniture.

"We need to order a desk, and supplies for on the top." I nodded we looked into desk we narrowed it down to two.

"I can't decide." We both laughed.

"What about the brown one it looks great in the study." I nodded we ordered on before ordering other things for the room, and some paint to color the walls.

"What else?" I asked looking to Carlisle.

"Bedding" I nodded we started looking at bedding sets we ordered ten different sets before we finished shopping with that store. We went to check out Carlisle put down for next day delivery so it was all coming tomorrow. We closed the laptop. I lean on Carlisle gently before we looked at the others.

"Enjoy your hunt?" Everyone nodded.

"It was fun what did you guys do?"

"Relaxed, talked, and shopped nothing major." They nodded I noticed Alice grinning.

"Alice is something the matter your grinning." Carlisle laughed gently.

"Yep" I nodded I looked to Carlisle.

"Should we tell them because the look on the pixie right now suggest she might explode?" He looked to Alice before smiling.

"We should" I smiled

"I have decided to become Carlisle submissive making Carlisle my master." Rose and Emmet looked shocked but the others were all smiling.

"Carlisle are you sure because you're quite dominate and she's human still." Emmet asked. I looked up at Carlisle he nodded letting me know I could answer.

"Emmet were both talked about it. We know but I'm afraid it's something I want and need. I don't need you to understand but it's mine and Carlisle's decision."

"Hell I'm happy for you. Just concerned."

"I thank you for your concern but I'm okay. We both like what we do and we both need it. Not being horrible or disrespecting anyone but none of you can do it with either of us. But together we can."

"So how does it work?" Rosalie asked looking at the both of us.

"Carlisle is my master at all times he can't come between me and Edward as he's my mate. I have a set of extra rules to what you all have from your male mates and the coven. He being my master means I have to obey him at all times unless the choker I'm wearing is covered with a scarf. Meaning that I just want to be me not in Submissive form. I can still be with anyone in the coven but if I wish to go away for a longer time I would have to ask not only my mate but my master." Everyone looked at us both for a few minutes.

"What are the rules?" Emmet asked I looked to Carlisle he nodded.

"I can't use bad language at any time, no lying, 11pm bed time on school days unless I have his or Edward's permission to stay up longer. To eat 3 healthy meals a day keeping a diary of what I eat. Always tell him were I'm going, and if I'm needed in Voulterra either him or Edward have to come or any other family member. If they're not available and keep my current grades in school to not get behind in work."

"Wow you defiantly thought those through." I looked at Carlisle he smiled we looked back at everyone.

"We did" Everyone nodded

"Anyone got any concern with Isabella being my submissive and me her master." Carlisle asked everyone shook their heads.

"We have something else to tell you, Carlisle."

"Of course I have officially asked Isabella to join our coven and also to move in. Tomorrow me and Isabella will be working on fixing her a study next to mine putting the wall through so we can create an arch way door. We will also be working on her room as she will share with Edward for the most part. But for when she wants her own space she has one."

"Welcome to the family dear." Esme spoke coming over pulling me up then into a hug. I smiled my phone went off. I let go of Esme going over to my bag taking out my phone picking it up.

"_Hello"_

"_Bella" Leah sung nearly._

"_Leah"_

"_Heard your back"_

"_Were you hear that from?"_

"_Seth he caught there scents before so are you back."_

"_Yes but I'm busy."_

"_That's aright hey there's a bonfire Sunday night. It's will run pretty late though."_

"_I'm not sure I could. I have to catch up with my school work. I missed too much already."_

"_That's cool"_

"_Leah I'm sorry it's just that with everything at the moment it's busy."_

"_Hey I know mom told me sorry."_

"_Yes"_

"_When do you start treatment?"_

"_I'm looking to were at the moment either Forks or Seattle hospital. But I've got to start treatment by Friday."_

"_You'll be fine"_

"_I know _

"_Your dad says hi"_

"_He's there?" _

"_Yep I'll give him the phone." _

"_Hey Bells"_

"_Dad sorry I didn't call. I was a little busy with some things."_

"_That's okay. Have you decided on hospital yet?"_

"_Yes I'm going make an appointment for Forks it be easier." _

"_Of course you're okay right?" I closed my eyes._

"_Yes I'm fine I promise. I've seen it will be okay. I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Leah says your home." _

"_Yes I will come by tomorrow. We can talk then okay dad." _

"_Sure Bells you okay?"_

"_Yes just busy you get my work for me?"_

"_Yep and can you tell Carlisle that his kids all got there work sent to our house. The school thought it be easier."_

"_Yep I will tell him. Anything else?"_

"_Yep you got mail. You want us to drop it off?"_

"_Nope I will use a trick of mine where's it all put?"_

"_On your desk I left the Cullen's kids work on there also it's in boxes the school put it all in labeled and everything."_

"_Okay don't worry if it's gone when you get back."_

"_Okay I missed you Bells see you tomorrow."_

"_Bye dad I missed you to." We hung up._

I thought of my desk and the pile before teleporting it into my hands. I put my phone away in my pocket before going to sit back in between Carlisle

"My dad got everyone there school work it should be in here." As I placed it all on my knee Carlisle nodded.

"I'll have to thank your dad for that especially since he phones everywhere for us."

"Yes the excuses were your old friends with my uncle and his dad just passed away. We've just gone to the funeral but dad didn't go because they weren't close. But you offered to come as you knew him"

"Your old man good?"

"He's used to it." I opened the box looking through everything.

"You got a pen please Esme." She nodded standing up before going to get me a pen she came back with one. I quickly took it from her. Before quickly doing some of my work I handed Carlisle all the work for the others which he handed out. They all started it. I finished everything first they all looked shocked. Carlisle looked over everything I had done his smile grew.

"Well done kids I hope you do as well Isabella has everything is correct." Their mouths fell open as they stared at me. I laughed. Esme looked over all my work she looked surprised.

"Your father is correct everything is correct with all of it. Her English essay for Shakespeare is ten pages longer mentioning every play he wrote and her History Jasper. She could give you a run for your money as she wrote a ten page essay on civil war for both sides as well. Going into detail a lot." They looked at Esme before looking at me. Edward looked happy. I could feel Edward's and Carlisle's pride for me but also their happiness and love.

"Love could you help me with my English please?" I looked to Carlisle he nodded I got up going over to Edward sitting on his lap he placed his folder on my lap. I looked over his start to the essay.

"Edward you have this wrong. Shakespeare was born in 1564 and he wrote over 43 plays and 154 sonnets. You only put 30 plays and 100 sonnets you need to correct that or you be graded down." He smiled quickly changing the work before we continued writing till we finished. Carlisle looked it over nodding.

"Everyone finished?" Everyone nodded I put everything back in the box. Jasper was looking over my civil war essay. As Edward looked over my Shakespeare. Both reading it with Alice and Emmet looking over them both as well.

"Wow" Emmet spoke. I laughed. I looked to Carlisle he smiled. I pointed upstairs he stood up coming over. He put his hand out we left them all there as they read over my two essays. We walked up to his office he shut the door. He pulled me over to his sofa in his office sitting down he places me on his lap. I lean against his chest.

"Thank you master for what you bought me." He smiles at me.

"That's okay it's my job as you master to care for you. Which wall are we going to take down?" He asked I looked at the right wall before the left wall.

"The right master it be easier to do as there is not a lot on that side." He nods his head.

"I agree so tomorrow you need to have breakfast before coming up here understood."

"Yes master." He kisses the back of my neck before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" My master spoke. Edward came in slowly he shut the door before taking up a seat.

"Thank you for taking care of Isabella. Carlisle."

"That is okay Edward, Isabella as you are in charge of Emmet and Jasper for the next two weeks how about you assign them to take the girls shopping. So you, Edward and I can talk." I smiled

"Of course, let's go down let them know the news of the first part of their bet." They laugh Edward helps me up, and we walk out of Carlisle's office together. Going down to the living room where everyone is waiting for us. I sit down in between Carlisle and Edward. I look over to Alice she's jumping in her seat. I look towards Jasper and Emmet they both look worried.

"Jasper, Emmet" They look to me right away.

"I want you to take Rose, Alice and Esme to Seattle for the night shopping. You're to book into a hotel separate rooms from the girls. You're to carry every bag they get and not moan or fuss over it. Your to not give away anything they buy." They looked at me like I was joking.

"Alice, Rose Esme you don't mind taking these two with you to Seattle tonight I'm sure you'll find something to occupy you in the hotel after you shop. Remember any trouble from the boys just phone me. I'll deal with them." They smiled

"I'm sure we will dear. Thank you for lending the boys to us." Esme spoke

"That's okay how about you all get going so you get enough time to shop." They jumped up quickly going upstairs as the boys sat still. With their mouths open wide.

"You will take the girls with you. You're their driver and luggage carrier any phone calls and you be punished the both of you. Remember you both made the bet you both lost. Now your mine for two weeks so get moving." They looked to Carlisle to see if he would help he was smiling at them both.

"You heard Isabella move now." They quickly moved sending glares at me. The girls came down. We all said goodbye. Esme and Carlisle shared a passionate kiss before they left. I sat on the couch Edward and Carlisle were both standing next to each other smiling and nodding to each other. Edward came over kissing me as I felt Carlisle behind me kissing at my neck. I moaned as the both started kissing me all over.

"Love I think we should move upstairs and you can thank your master fully before you please me." I nodded Edward picked me up running upstairs. Carlisle following he placed me on the bed as Carlisle came in with his bag.

"Kitten go kneel by Edward's sofa." I got off the bed walking over to the sofa before I kneeled down.

Edward came over sitting in the sofa before patting my head. I kept my head down as master Carlisle came over.

"Kitten while you please me you refer to me as Master and Edward as sir understood?"

"Yes master"

"Kitten stand up and remove your clothing." I quickly stood up keeping my head down as I took my clothes off before standing still. Master circled me. He went over to his bag before coming back over he started playing with my nipples before placing the nipple clamps on. I moaned as he put them on. I knew Edward was watching as master Carlisle teased my nipples before he stopped.

"Kitten on your knees and take me in your mouth." I quickly got on my knees before undoing master's pants taking them down with his boxers. He stepped out of them kicking them out the way before I took him in my mouth all the way in. I sucked, and licked feeling my master was getting close I got wetter. He came in my mouth and I swallowed everything before taking him out my mouth.

"Very good kitten. Edward would you like the pleasure of my kittens mouth?" I heard him stand up off the sofa coming over.

"I would like that very much Master Carlisle if you are offering your kitten to pleasure me with her mouth." I heard master laugh slightly.

"Kitten go over to sir and pleasure him the way you just did with me."

"Yes master" I crawled over to sir before looking up at him.

"Sir will you allow me to pleasure you like I did with master?"

"Go ahead Isabella." I undid his jeans pulling them down with his boxers. He kicked them over the side of the room. I carefully took him in my mouth sucking and licking as he moaned and moved slightly. I kept on going, pleasuring him till he came in my mouth. I swallowed everything before cleaning him off taking him out my mouth.

"Thank you Isabella." He patted my head I could hear master coming over.

"Isn't my kitten excellent with her mouth Edward?"

"Oh yes Master Carlisle she certainly is."

"Do you think we should reward her Edward?" I kept my head down as they talked with each other.

"I believe we should but may I be in the front Master Carlisle?"

"Of course Edward. What do you say kitten. Would you like master and sir to pleasure you as you have us both." I moaned they both laughed.

"Kitten go get on the bed on all fours." I stood up going onto the bed going on my hands and knees next I knew was Edward had gone underneath me and was kissing me. Before I felt master behind me his hands traveled to my core.

"Kitten you soaking. Do we make you wet kitten?" I moaned again into Edwards mouth as he pulled on the chain still attached to my nipples. I felt master's fingers move off my clit. Hearing a bottle open and something cold touching my second hole I jumped slightly as master's finger's went inside.

"Kitten do you trust me?" I nodded my head. "Kitten lower you pussy on Edwards erection." I did as he said. Lowering my pussy on Edward's cock. Moving slowly down on top of him. We both groaned as I kept going down. When Edward was fully in me, master moved to hips slightly so he could full my other hole.

"Kitten I want you to tell me if you feel too uncomfortable at any time understood."

"Yes master" He enters me slowly letting me adjust to him before he pushes in a little more. Little by little he enters my second hole. When he was fully in Edward moved me so that he could hold my hips, he pulled out before slamming back into me master did the same they both kept doing it like this. Master pulling out as sir slammed in to me. When I felt my self- getting closer master allows me to come. When I finish master kisses me before he takes the clamps of me.

"Kitten that was wonderful but I want you to enjoy some time with your mate. Please meet me after breakfast in my study." He kissed me again before leaving the room. Edward wrapped his arms around me kissing down my neck. Quickly I was back on my back as Edward devoured my body before he claimed me again. We made love over and over again but we never talked the entire time.

When I woke up in the morning Edward was still lying next to me he smiled to me.

"Morning"

"Morning love, would you like to take a shower with me." I nodded. We got out of bed and we quickly took a shower before dressing. Edward decided he wanted to play so he started chasing me around the room but I quickly left running down stairs the others were back. Rose looked at me.

"Stall Edward please." She nodded. I ran into the kitchen. Esme was cooking with Carlisle.

"You're up?"

"Yep but I need to hide."

"Why dear?"

"Edward's playing catch I'm the person he's trying to catch. I didn't do anything I promise." They laughed I could hear Rosalie stalling Edward. I smelt the air smelling delicious food.

"What you cooking it smells delicious."

"Pancakes and waffles." I went over looking at the plates my eyes went wide.

"Dear how about you take a plate and sit down." I took a plate sitting down. By then Edward had come into the kitchen now. I smirked as Carlisle and Esme sat down on either side of me. Leaving Edward to sit the other side of the table he sat down as everyone else joined us. I could feel his leg going up mine but I ignored him by continuing to eat. Carlisle had put a hand on my thigh stroking it gently. What surprised me the most was when I felt Esme's hand on my leg. I looked over to her. She was smiling at me so I just kept on eating. When I finished I stood up going over to wash my plate as my phone went off I skipped over to where I left it last night.

"_Hello"_

"_Bells"_

"_Hey dad what's up?"_

"_Can you meet me for lunch?"_

"_One minute" I skipped back into the kitchen putting the phone to my chest._

"Can I go meet Charlie for lunch please?" Carlisle nodded smiling I put the phone back up to my ear.

"_Sure what time"_

"_1 at the caf__é__. Sue coming as well." I smiled I was between Carlisle and Esme again._

"_Great I missed Sue. Anything happen?"_

"_No the pack their usual self as is everyone. What about you Bells?"_

"_Not really just relaxed got a little tan again." As I said this I turned my skin a little tan. I looked to Carlisle he was smiling._

"_Cool are you going to be home tonight?" I looked to Edward then Carlisle they both were smirking I shook my head._

"_I'm not sure. Can we talk at lunch please."_

"_Of course don't forget the hospital"_

"_I won't I will see you for lunch bye dad."_

"_Bye Bells" He hung up._

I put my phone in my bra.

"Enjoy shopping girls?" They grinned nodding their head.

"Yep"

"Good Carlisle you enjoy your night with Esme?" He looked at me slightly. shocked

"How"

"I have the power of knowledge you avoided my vision but not that." He smiled

"Yes I did." I smiled I looked to the boys.

"You enjoy your work?" They frowned

"Fifty darn shops they dragged us in fifty. In two hours." Emmet said

"Oh Emmet are you mad."

"Yes not only that but Alice and Rose shared a room and got physical while me and Jasper listened."

"You were listening?" I said in a calm voice they look worried.

"Well you see we were."

"You were listening to your wives. Weren't you told not to when I told you no sex I meant no listening to them having sex. Now punishment." They looked shocked, I grinned thinking this be fun.

"_Love don't be hard on them." _Edward spoke in my mind_._

"_Oh I won't. Don't speak out loud this is just for us right now please." _I looked to him he was smiling he nodded his head. I looked to the boys they were looking between us both now.

"_How about dying their hair love?" _I laughed out loud

"_I couldn't do that, that's evil." _He laughs. Carlisle is looking between us both now he's smiling like a fool.

"_What are you thinking Isabella?" –master Carlisle _

"_Nothing much Carlisle just punishment and speaking with Edward mentally, and now you." _He smiles

"_Well what you got so far?" _–Carlisle

"_Dying their hair." _He broke into laughter the room was in complete silence

I stood up.

"Your punishment is going to be funny for us but not for you. You listened to your wives pleasuring themselves with each other as you can't do it. I would like an report from Esme to see if they broke another rules I set." I sat down looking to Esme.

"Of course dear I'm afraid they did break two other rules." My eyes widened.

"Please tell me Esme."

"They moaned about how many shops we went into. Also how many bags we got. They tried giving some of it away but Alice caught them before they could."

"Oh did they? Emmet, Jasper your punishment has got bigger three rules you broke. So for your first part Alice, Rose as they listened in on you both. I wish you to go buy two different hair dye's please any color that is bright." They grinned before running off. The boys looked frightened, everyone was laughing.

"Esme I'm going to be a little busy today so would you like to have the boys working for you let's say in ten minutes till 9pm tonight." I asked looking to Esme she grinned.

"I would love that Isabella." I nodded

"You both are to do whatever Esme says without complaint. Complain once then I let Carlisle deal with you both." They nodded I stood from the table before leaving the room. Going up to Carlisle's office. I went inside before kneeling by his sofa. After five minutes Carlisle joined me.


	14. Chapter 14: Carlisle

**Chapter 14 – Carlisle Day**

**Carlisle POV**

Isabella had just dealt with Jasper and Emmet they looked at me thinking I was going to help them

"Boys you made the bet you are to follow it through. You will allow Isabella to dye your hair in the colors your wives bring back. Also you will help your mother starting in five minutes till 9pm tonight understood." They nodded I stood up.

"There will be deliveries coming in half an hour you two are bring it all in and up into my study understood." I spook to them both they nodded I left the room going up to my study. When I walk in Isabella is kneeling in front of my sofa head down. I smile as I walk over to her.

"Isabella I'm glad to see you following my instructions. I'm also very glad the way you handled the boys. I've never seen so much fear in their faces before." I laugh as she giggle's slightly. I sit down on my sofa.

"Now we only have five hours before you meet Charlie for lunch so I wish for us to play before we begin." I see her nod her head.

"Isabella stand and strip." She quickly stands before stripping her clothing off. I stop her before she takes her bra and panties off. She stays standing but keeps her head down.

**Isabella's POV**

Master Carlisle comes in his office praising me on remembering my instructions but also for dealing with the boys there way I did I giggled when he spoke of how the boys faces full of fear. He tells me we have five hours before I go meet up with Charlie for dinner, so we should start soon but first he wants to play. He orders me to strip. I quickly stand before taking off my top and jeans. I go for my bra but master Carlisle stops me, so I remained standing in front of him keeping my head down.

"Isabella I really enjoyed last night sharing you with Edward I hope that won't be the last sharing with other's together, now come here so I can taste you." I turn to face master before going over to him he pulls me gently on the couch laying me down before he rips my panties off as his head goes in between my legs quickly licking. I could feel myself getting closer as he quickens, before long I scream master's name coming hard. When I recover master helps me up and into a kneeling in front of him. I quickly take him in my mouth before long he comes with me swallowing everything. Before cleaning him off. We dress quickly.

When we finished dressing Jasper and Emmet start coming in with packages. So Carlisle and I decide to go start my office. We go into the room on the right of Carlisle's. To start measuring the wall that was being taking down. Before we go clear his wall off. We start knocking the wall down carefully when we finish. We start building the wall back making an archway inside. When we finished that we put the curtain to close them off a little.

We start painting the room then which turns out into us messing with the paint a little by the time it turns 12:15 were ready to bring in the furniture. Carlisle says that while I'm at dinner with Charlie they will decorate the bedroom and finish setting up all the furniture. But I'm to take my phones and cards with me. He will drop me off and I'm to text him so he can pick me up. I'm aloud to give Sue, Charlie my new numbers. I quickly go change into an outfit after showing before going down stairs Carlisle hands me my purse with everything inside. Then my phone's that's he's set up with everyone's number inside and sending my new numbers to my family in Voulterra.

We leave the house after saying goodbye to everyone as Carlisle drive's me to the café. We arrive five minutes early so I wait with Carlisle in the car.

"Isabella remember to text me when you need picking up, and discuss your moving in to our home with your dad and Sue." I nodded he kissed me quickly before I got out the car. Charlie was waiting at the door as Sue was already inside he hugged me saying "It's good to have you back Bells." Before we head inside.

We walked over to Sue. She stands up when she sees me giving me a hug. We sat down and we talk all the way through dinner.

"Bells everyone wants to see you. So are you okay with coming down now?" Dad asked.

"Let me phone Edward see if there anything we need to do." Dad nodded. I walked out the café door before phoning Carlisle

"_Hello Isabella"_

"_Carlisle, dad asked if I could go down to the rez for a bit to see everyone. They're worried after what I told Sam the other day." _

"_Okay well I would like Edward to meet you down there."_

"_If that's what you would like." _

"_Yes kitten it is. Edward will be leaving of in five minutes."_

"_Thank you Carlisle." _

"_That's okay when you come back I want to see you in my study."_

"_Of course Carlisle see you later." _

"_Bye Isabella." He hangs up as dad comes out with Sue. _

"Good to go Bells?" I smiled at dad before replying.

"Yes Edward is going to meet me at your house Sue." She nodded before smiling. We walked over to the car getting driving to the rez.

"I need to speak to you before we get to the house Sue."

"Okay bells what's up?" Dad asked looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Well Carlisle asked me to move into their home because we're new mates we can't really be alone for long without touching each other. But also there is a few things that are going to happen in the next few weeks. I'll need to be close to Edward and also I'll need to be close to Carlisle especially since he's offered to treat me at the hospital." Dad and Sue looked at each other smiling.

"Bella we already knew that you probably move in with them but we want to see you every da. We also want you to at least spend one night at either mine or Sue's house so we can see you." I smiled.

"Of course dad I would do that. Does that mean yes I can." He laughed looking at Sue.

"Yes dear, you can move in with the Cullen's as long as you come see us every day and also spend one night a week at mine or Sue's. Also, you being newly mated with Edward he can come over too but there is no funny business to go on understood."

"Of course dad, thank you." We got to Sue's a couple minutes later. I masked my scent to my normal with Edward's.

Edward pulled up next to Sue's car as he got out I made my way over to him. When I reached him he pulled me close kissing me gently we didn't pull apart until someone cleared their throat. We pulled apart to see dad and Sue smiling at us both.

"Come on love birds into the house." We laughed but made our way into the house. We went and sat on a recliner me on Edward's lap. We sat and talked to everyone for a while before Edward leant down whispering in my ear.

"Love we should go soon. You need to speak to Carlisle and we need to set up your computer and laptop." I nodded

When we arrived at home we sat in the car for a while not speaking till suddenly Edward broke the silence.

"How are you love?" I looked over to him smiling.

"I'm getting better. I feel safe and loved by you and the others."

"Are you scared of treatment?" As we got out the car.

"A little. For one I don't want you to see me when I start treatment. I'm scared of what will happen." He hugged me from behind wrapping his arms around me putting his head on my shoulder.

"Love I promise I'm going to be there for you. Carlisle said that he'll treat you so you comfortable with him but I'll be there every time you go in." I was crying slightly now he turned me to face him before kneeling on the floor, I grasped

"I promise to love you forever, never to leave your side. Isabella Marie Clearwater Swan will you marry me?" I looked at Edward as he opened a box in his hand with a ring inside.

"Yes" He stood up quickly hugging me to him spinning me around. I laughed as he put me down he placed the ring on my finger before kissing me deeply. I moaned into his mouth.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you to love. Let's go inside but your mine tonight love."

"Of course." He held my hand with the ring on as we walked in to the all quiet house. Everyone was grinning as we walked into the living room. Alice jumped up coming over to us both quickly.

"Bella please let me plan your wedding." I look to Alice smiling.

"Alice I know you love to plan weddings. But I would like to plan this myself. I don't mind help and suggestions but I would like to plan it myself." She smiled at me nodding her head.

"Don't worry I'll plan your next one anyway." Everyone laughed at Alice's comment.

"Congratulations dear." Esme spoke coming over giving us both a hug as Esme hugged me.

"Thank you mom." Esme stiffened slightly before she relaxed I could see the surprise in Esme eyes when she looked at me.

"Thank you dear." The rest of the family congratulated us both we sat down on a recliner me on Edward's lap again.

"Emmet, Jasper your wives are dying you hair when you get off from Esme. And then you to come see me." They nodded frowning slightly.

"Yes Bella" They spoke together I snuggled into Edward but after a couple minutes I saw Carlisle stand and then motion without the other's seeing to come upstairs.

"Edward I'm going to go upstairs for a while." He smiled at me.

"Okay love but meet me in our room at 8 okay." I nodded he kissed me before letting me go. I slowly walked upstairs going over to Carlisle office I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I slowly open the door shutting the door before waiting for further instructions.

"Isabella come over here." I walked over to him by the couch. He pulled me onto the couch in-between his legs leaning my back and had on his chest.

"I wanted to talk with you Isabella." He looked to me I smiled.

"Of course." He pulled me a little closer.

"I made you an appointment at the hospital with me on Wednesday. Edward is going to come with you." I nodded

"Thank you Carlisle." He smiled down at me before he continued.

"I wanted to see if you talked with Charlie my dear."

"Yes I did he and Se agreed but laid down two conditions." He nodded for me to continue.

"The first one is both of them would like to see me on every day for at least half hour unless I text or phone otherwise. The second is that they want me to stay at either Charlie's or Sue's for one night a week and Edward is allowed to come. I explained a little about my connection with Edward to them but there's no funny business to go on." He smiled I could feel his hands move up my legs as he placed some kisses on my neck.

"Okay I think those are reasonable so on the night you stay at theirs you wear a scarf over your choker so you can do what you like."

"Kitten you pleased me dearly in the past couple days I enjoy your company I want you to mix it up with the others as well. Edward and I told everyone earlier of your rules and limitations so it is up to you to decide if you want to be with but they cannot force you to be with them. What time does Edward want you back tonight?"

"Eight Carlisle" He nodded looking to the clock it read 4pm.

"Kitten would you like to play for a while?"

"If it pleases you master." He smiles standing us both up walking out the room down the hall to my own room. I heard the front door shut I look to Carlisle he sees my question in my eyes

"Kitten the others have gone to Seattle for a bit to find some wedding brochures and to shop."

"Oh okay" He smiled

"Kitten I had some things put in your room so I don't have to grab them all the time. Edward knows there in here so he can use them if he wishes. I also spoke to Jasper he would like to do something's with you. He also wants to help you please me but also help you please him as both the major and Jasper." I nodded he opened the door we stepped into the room and I grasped at how he had set up everything I loved it. Master walked over to a drawer pulling two things out before coming back over to me

"Kitten were going to play for a while. Then I want you to wear an outfit I picked for you to wear for the rest of the night unless your involved doing something with Edward. Your to make sure the outfit doesn't get ripped."

"Yes Master" He smiled placing the things on the bed.

"Strip kitten down to you bra and panties." I took my off my top, jeans and shoes before standing still. Master circled me slowly.

"Kitten while we play I'm going to please you as you have please me enough today."

"Yes master" Master stood behind me slapping my butt playfully before kissing up my neck. When he reached my ear he sucked the lobe in his mouth.

"Kitten go lay on the bed put your hands above your head." Master whispered in my ear. I moaned as I moved to lay on the bed. I placed my hands above my head. Master left the room quickly returning with a tray of fruit placing it on the night stand. Before straddling my waist he grabbed some cuffs. Cuffing my hands above my head. Before tying a chain to them attaching above my head to a hook on the bed he tightened the chain a little before letting it go.

"There kitten you look wonderful tied to the bed, but kitten I want to know if you're hungry." I nodded he smiled before grabbing a strawberry from the tray he trailed it up and down my stomach before placing it at my lips I opened them slowly allowing him to place the fruit in my mouth as I gently bit down on the fruit sucking all the juices of master's fingers. I moaned as I ate more strawberries, and other berries. Master kept feeding me fruit till the tray was empty.

"I think you're ready for more kitten." I moaned as he straddled my lap grinding into me. I couldn't help the moans that slipped from my mouth as he continued grinding into me. I could feel his erection against my thighs. His lips started kissing down my neck. Trailing down my body till he reached my bra he snapped it into two tossing it away before attacking my nipples. He teased them both before attaching the clamps teasing them again. I felt him pull my pantie's down after they went into the direction of my bra.

"Kitten wrap your legs around my waist." I quickly wrapped my hands around his waist as he entered me quickly and he moved at a quick pace slamming in and out of me.

"Please Master"

"Please what kitten?" He asked smirking.

"Please let me come, master." He smiles down at me.

"Come for me kitten." I came as he kept going for a few minutes before pulling out. He collapsed next to me on the bed. My arms where still handcuffed above me but we stayed completely still for several minutes before master unchained my hands. Taking the hand cuffs of rubbing the marks before sitting me up. We sat for a while not speaking to each other.

"You pleased me dearly Isabella. How about we find you a scarf to put on for the next couple days."

"Yes Carlisle" He smiled at him.

We got off the bed we found a scarf. I went and took a shower as Carlisle went to get me some cloths from my closet. When I got out Carlisle was waiting with my outfit. I quickly dressed in what Carlisle had for me. I waited for Carlisle to change. I changed the sheets on the bed as I finished Carlisle comes in dressed and smiling.

"Very lovely Isabella let me help you make the bed." At vampire speed he quickly gets a new duvet set. Helping me make the bed before we head down to his office. He helps me into my office before leaving me to set everything up out the boxes. I start with the computer and printer placing them on the desk carefully. I place everything around the room placing the computer, phone and laptop on top the desk with other desk supplies. After an hour I hear the front door open and the other's coming back in. I go out the office grabbing my phones. When I reach the living room everyone is sat down. I went into the kitchen grabbing a drink before walking upstairs I stopped.

"Bella how about you join us?" Carlisle spoke from the bottom of the stairs. I slowly walked back down going over to Edward sitting on his lap. My phone vibrated reading a text from Jasper.

_Bells can you come see me in my office for a minute please _

_xJasperx_

I texted back.

_Be up there in two _

_xbellax_

I looked to Edward he was trying to see the text. I kissed him.

"Don't worry but I need to go see Jasper for a minute. I'll be right back." He nodded kissing me again. I got up going upstairs before going to Jasper's study. I knocked gently hearing Jasper say come in. I slowly walked in the room closing the door.

"Hello Isabella take a seat." I went over to the seats sitting down he kept reading his book for a couple minutes before closing it. I stayed silent the whole time. I heard his chair move before he walked around the desk he lifted my chin up

"Isabella join me on the couch." I nodded standing up he walked over to his couch sitting down. He pulled me in between his legs placing my legs fully on the couch. I looked to the time seeing it was 7pm

"Isabella I heard you enjoy submitting?" I nodded. He smiled and leaned down to my ear.

"I love people who are submissive so does the Major. But what we love. is to play. Do you like to play Isabella?" He whispered in my ear I shivered slightly.

"Yes Jasper." He nuzzled my neck a little nipping at it slightly.

"Would you let me play with you Isabella?" I moaned slipped from my mouth.

"Is that a yes kitten?" I nodded slowly not able to find my words. He nipped at my neck again.

"Well then I want you to meet me in here tomorrow. If your allowed to be with me for the day tomorrow." He kissed and nipped at my neck again I moaned again.

"Of course Jasper." He smiled

"Good darling" We both smiled We sat on the couch for a while when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Carlisle and Edward came in slowly seeing us both on the couch they came over. Carlisle lifted my legs up sitting down before Edward sat next to him placing my feet on there laps.

"We heard moaning coming from in here. What have you been up to."

"I was inviting Isabella to spend the day with me tomorrow." They both looked surprised.

"And?" Carlisle asked.

"She agreed" They nodded before looking between me and Jasper. They both grinned I put my head down in submission to all three of them. Carlisle and Jasper rubbed my thighs gently as I felt Jasper's hands moving up my sides.

"So submissive kitten." Carlisle spoke leaning over kissing me deeply.

"Carlisle may we meet up tomorrow and talk all four of us?" I looked up a little Carlisle was thinking.

"Yes Jasper we will after you get back with Isabella but remember she can't call you master." He whispered something else too low for me to hear but the other two smiled at it.

"Please may I leave now?" I spoke to them all.

"Of course Isabella." I stood up walking away. I went back to my office sat down at my desk before flicking threw letter's I received in Voulterra. By five to eight I got up leaving the room going to mine and Edward's room. I went inside going over to sit on the bed waiting for Edward to come in.


	15. Chapter 15: News and Visitors

**Chapter 15 – News and Visitors**

Edward came in at 8 smiling he came over to the bed. Him sitting next to me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I smiled we made love all night until about three in the morning when I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning with Alice jumping on the bed.

"Come on Bella wake up." She carried on jumping on the bed I groaned turning over.

"Go away Alice." I snarled next thing I knew she pulled the covers of me. I quickly teleported to the my bedroom getting under the quit falling back to sleep a couple minutes later Alice was in the room.

"Get out of that bed right now missy." I laughed I got out the bed going to the bathroom. I took a shower before changing. I went downstairs glaring at Alice she smiled.

"Pixie wake me up like that again you lose a limb got it." She laughed

"I didn't do anything." I went over to her taking her hand.

"Pixie do you want to go shopping with me in the future?" She lost her smile. I looked around the others weren't here.

"Okay I promise I won't do it again." I laughed before dancing into the kitchen were everyone was sitting at the table.

"Morning Isabella" Carlisle spoke grinning.

"Don't start blame the pixie." I spoke while grabbing some coffee and a bagel with cream cheese, before sitting down in between Jasper and Carlisle. They both placed their hands on the top of my thighs. I ignored them munching on food listening to everyone talk. When I finished I'm still hungry so I get up going over to the fridge pulling out a box of strawberries. Before returning to the table as I start to munch on the strawberries my phone goes off. I quickly pick it up.

_"Hey Izzy here."_

_"Hey Izzy weren't you suppose to phone?" Renee spoke I gently laughed. _

_"Renee how are you and Phil?"_

_"Good been a little worried about you."_

_"No need I've been good. Oh I decided when the road trip will be." She squealed. Laughing _

_"Go on I will tell Phil so we can get time away."_

'_In two weeks."_

_"Cool where are we all off to this time?"_

_"I was thinking aside from Forks. Then travel up to Denali, then to Florida then down to Texas."_

_"Serious"_

_"Yes mom, so it will be you and Phil. Then the gang and myself. I think I'm bringing some of the pack. Oh and some from Italy they want to come on this road trip before we go on the annual teenage road trip at Christmas with the gang."_

_"You're still planning that?"_

_"Yep we're going to go to New York, San Francisco and Las Vegas. But we're all going to Italy for New Years."_

_"Italy all of us? I don't know isn't that a lot of people Bells." She spoke sounding worried from the last time we went there I laughed at this. _

_"Yes it is with you guys, the pack, some friends and some others. It be one hell of a holiday."_

_"Okay anything else we need to plan?"_

_"Yep I got a vision last night while dreaming." She squealed I could hear her jumping up and down. I heard Phil shouting for her to calm down a little. _

_"You did go on honey spill it."_

_"How do you feel being an auntie?" She gasped. Silence went between us._

_"Sweetie is this you saying you're pregnant?"_

_"As I far as I can tell yes but it's a little early yet but I phoned uncle Caius with my mind earlier he said it's possible. But he's not sure how. He didn't think they could father children. So it's weird yes, but I see it as a human pregnancy. You know how I only eat little?"_

_"Yes I use to make you plates of food and you use to leave half of it."_

_"Yes I'm craving food like crazy. I've just eaten a bagel and just about finished a box of strawberries of I'm still starving." She laughed_

_"Sue was like that with you and that started a two week's into the pregnancy so god help us all." I laughed_

_"I remember Sue said that to me. I was shocked I thought cravings didn't come in at two weeks."_

_"Oh they can. It's strange though, to have cravings so early but it supposed to be a good sign. If you do it means your baby is already telling you what it needs and wants. Have you been sick?"_

_"No just nauseous, I feel moody through." She laughed_

_"You will dear. Now you spoke to Charlie about the house tomorrow? You know the gang is coming down for the next two weeks before we go on the road trip?"_

_"Yes I spoke to him on the first night. He said that I can have the house the first night there until Peter gets there. Then we're going to go look for a house that they can live in. But we're all staying there. We want something big on the outskirts of town, so there will be room for all of us" She laughed_

_"Your dads good. You know we didn't want to lie to you right?"_

_"I know Renee you were mother to me when I was young. Now you feel more like an older sister. You know but hell you can act like my younger sister a lot. I enjoyed Phoenix but it was time to move. It doesn't mean that we won't see each other. Stop worrying so much. I can feel you from here." I heard Phil laughing with this as Renee giggled slightly._

_"I can't help it you've been seeing all these things. Then suddenly you're rushing to Forks and everything. I've been worried but Phil kept me grounded here or I would have been there a week ago." I laughed_

_"Say thanks to Phil then. Oh also you guys still down for the game next weekend in Seattle?"_

_"Yep you're coming right?"_

_"Yes I need to tell you guys what you will need for the trip and buy some clothes and stuff what better time to do it." She laughed_

_"So why Denali?"_

_"I have to deal with a problem there so we're good."_

_"What problem?"_

_"I need to visit one of Aro's old friends there. Speak to him about some problems and ask a few questions."_

_"Sounds fun" I laughed_

_"It's really not. Aro can't go over for another month. So, he decided to ask me if I can add it into our road trip. He sent a letter to him telling him that he will have visitors coming. Also that I'm human but not to piss me off."_

_"Ah he's like that now right."_

_"No when he told me I was going to have go there alone with you guys I kind of sent him up in the air for three days and I took his wife." She gasped_

_"Ah" I laughed_

_"Yes that's what he said when I got back with the wives. He was being hit with a bat by uncle Caius and uncle Marcus for making me mad. The reason I took their wives for three days."_

_"So back to this dream what happened?"_

_"I've seen clips of it for about a week now. But last night I saw it all. I never seen so many people happy before from this but what made me see the truth was the massive bump I'll have in January next year." She laughed_

_"You know I've been told that men love pregnant women." I groaned, she laughed_

_"It's not funny." She laughed more._

_"Oh honey I've been worried ever since you told us that your mate was a vampire, and you never be able to have kids. You're just full of surprises."_

_"That's not the best part. When I turn next year I can give any women their hearts desire to be a mother. I can give you the chance with Phil and I can give vampire women a chance to become one with their mates. As many times as I want. I saw it last night that's why I was pissed this morning when someone decided to jump on the bed waking me up." She laughed, I looked to Alice she stuck her tongue out at me._

_"You found your mate then?"_

_"Yes I kind of live with his family now so things are good."_

_"Just make sure Charlie doesn't have his gun when you tell him dear." She said_

_"Actually he took the news pretty well."_

_"Okay well I better go. I will see you next week end. Make sure you don't get into trouble with the gang like last time. I don't think Charlie would be happy if you got arrested." I laughed_

_"That was not my fault, we decided to have fun we didn't know the cops were watching us." She laughed_

_"And the time you went to France or England or Italy or Texas. Do I have to continue?"_

_"Okay I promise to not drink and go skinny dipping again."_

_"How the hell did you get in there?"_

_"You don't want to know." _

_"Okay bye Izzy." She hung up _

I sighed, teleporting another box of strawberries from the fridge before I started munching on them. I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle.

"Isabella would you explain please." Oh shit I forgot to tell them before Renee, I looked around everyone was watching me.

"Well last night after leaving you guys in Jasper's office. I went back to my house. I finished a couple forms that I needed to sign for some stuff. Voulturi business you can't know about yet. Anyway I went to home and then to Edward's room. You know but when I fell asleep most of my visions to do with me that I can't stop appear in my dreams. I saw myself with everyone here with me being pregnant the girls were happy as ever because they were becoming grandma and auntie's. But also because in September after I change I give them something they believed to not be possible. Last night showed me I was two weeks pregnant but I won't take the test till next Friday after throwing up for two days. You'll get worried and you keep me out of school because of it."

"I see myself being pregnant for nine months. Two weeks before my birthday I will give birth at home. Because the babies will be half vampire half human. I see that when I use this power on the girls here. They will have a nine month pregnancy. They will crave food and do what humans do. But also they will I'm afraid find they mates in vampire's. I see I'm pregnant with triplets and that it be a long nine months."

"My cravings is food. I literally will eat like three of the pack members put together. I'm afraid I don't know what it be as food wise, but, next Wednesday I will eat something that I can't eat being pregnant. Which kicks off my morning sickness from the amount of time I throw up you decide to take some blood and run some tests."

"My illness in my lungs it's not there anymore. I'm not sure how it happens. I had a vision a week before I came. When I fully mated with my mate and also I get a surprise that I will gain the power to heal illnesses and injuries like a vampire can or shifter. So I think that I have power and I've healed the illnesses because I'm pregnant." Everyone sat there shocked." I finished saying

"Well congratulation's dear. Sorry about you going to be sick through." Esme spoke. I laughed.

"Congrats guys" Emmet shouted a bit loudly as everyone laughed at him.

"Isabella congratulation's now let's talk about this race. Your gang is coming down and this road trip." Carlisle spoke I gulped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention any of it. There's a race tomorrow. I'm entered and the gang are coming down to support me. But also spend some time here. There is also another reason why they're coming down. I saw a vision that some of the pack will imprint on them. Also some of the Voulturi guard will imprint on them. I spoke with my uncle Marcus he told me if a human finds it's mate in a vampire it's an imprint because that person is not immortal."

"I planned for me to race then let them stay here for two weeks at first. Letting them meet the pack and get them out the way. Then in two weeks when the guard come for the road trip let the rest find their imprints. I want them to be happy. Imprints can stay young until there wolf imprint stops phasing meaning they be around longer. Also that I could have some of them as vampires who are mates with the guard."

"I know I might be selfish in this but I want to be happy. I don't want to lose some of them. The road trip is planned for two weeks. I need to go visit a person called Elelazar Denali. So Denali came into the trip. I want to visit Florida the weather will be cloudy so everyone can go out. Then in Texas were it will also be cloudy again this trip is an annual trip. With these three destinations we would have visited every state there is in the US in the past two years. The one at Christmas is the annual kids road trip. Every Christmas for the past two years we gone away with no parents visiting three places but parent's know where we were at all times. Where we stay it's properly planned so nothing should go wrong and we spend about three days in each place."

"The trip to Italy is not a holiday per say. I was going to ask Edward if he would like to get married on New Year's Eve. Partying over New Years day so we can start the year with something happy. When I'm pregnant it be good. I will get moody but's that's common. But in September you guys are going to make sure your with me during my transformation. I want to have something so everyone can have happy memories of the start of the year. Because my transformation will be hard for everyone. Since it will last so long. I have another thing to tell you all as well."

"Love I understand but you probably have time off coming so that okay." I smiled

"Yes school is already arranged with it and so has everyone else. It's probably just you guys getting time off now." They nodded

"What is the other thing to tell us?"

"Does anyone here know of Peter and Charlotte Whitlock." Jasper looked to me shocked.

"I do Peter's my brother." I sighed

"That's the Peter I was talking about with Renee. I've know them for three years now. When they came over to Italy to see the kings. They class me as a sister and there coming tomorrow to move to Forks. Before you all start they changed their diet to yours. After meeting me there full vegetarians now and they want to be closer to me. They want to meet, and see if they can find his brother. I think they want to join the coven. They told me they miss their brother. But they also miss being in a family. They have been going to high school to see if they can learn new things. They are pretty excited about coming to high school with me. They don't know you guys are here. I'm sure they will like to be added to the treaty. I'm sure they will agree to follow it."

"You know my brother? Can you tell me how he has been?" I smiled

"When I meet them I sensed something that they missed. When I talked to them they told me all about you. I didn't realize till now that it was you they talked about. T hey told me that they were so happy that you found a way to live in the human world and be able to do things. They believed that they couldn't. I got Demtri and Felix to take them to hunt animals. To give it a try. When they came back they jumped me saying thank you. They stayed with the Voulturi for a few weeks. I helped them with their diet. Gave them support. Now we visit each other a few times a year. We are always on the phone and text, and email. They love vegetarian life and they are grateful that I helped them do it. But now they want to find you guys. They want a family. They want to have things to do and people to talk with more. They just want a place to call home for once and a family to love." Esme was looking at me full of love and so were the others. All of a sudden I was out my seat being spun around by Jasper. As I giggled the whole time.

"Thank you for this." Jasper spoke looking at me in the arms. I smiled as everyone laughed gently.

"For what, helping our brother and sister find a way to live and to be happy. You don't need to." He kissed my cheek before sitting me onto his lap.

"Dear do you think they will be ok with all of us." Esme asked me I looked.

"Esme they told me that when Jasper speaks to them all they hear about is how motherly you are to him and how fatherly Carlisle is. Also how the others are siblings to him. They told me that they would love to have that. A mother and father who will love them. They told me that they believe you to be that already from what Jasper has said. They already feel that bond to you both. I'm not telling you what to do. But I'm in Seattle tomorrow with the gang to get ready for this race. I think they would love it if you were all there. Also if Esme you would accept them as your children. That would be wonderful. They have lived so long without that I think they crave that part again." I spoke looking all the time in Esme eyes. She looked like she would cry.

"We must have a room made for them at once. I believe that your friends can stay here for as long as they want. We have room I can turn your room into a guest room. I would love to have guests. I also love to cook for everyone." I laughed

"Are you sure there's ten of them and two of them are gay mates."

"Mates"

"Yes human mates they want me to turn them in a couple years. They want to stay with everyone. We're like a huge family. When I met everyone and we never broken that bond. Marcus said to me that our bond to each other is the biggest he's seen with just humans. They all consider me to be motherly to them but also sisterly. We don't want to lose each other so they agreed to be changed. But with me being able to keep my eye color the same. I won't change much during my transformation. I can stay longer here. We won't have to fake my death or anything to make people believe something happened. We can keep going as normal. We won't have to move. One of my powers is I will be able to make people look older or younger which means we stay here if you like for a few years." They looked at me full of shock.

"You mean we can stay here longer than other places for a change?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"Yes after I change I can slowly make you look older than you are. Then turn you back to looking like you are now. It's so that we can live longer in places and appear more human. Also I wanted to see if you guys wanted to have children here and let them grow up here for a few years." The girls squealed before attacking me with hugs and thank you's. I saw Rose completely happy with this news. I smiled. When they let go of me I sat back down again next to Jasper and Carlisle.

"Rose, Emmet, Edward, Alice and Esme please will you join me in a hunt please. I believe Jasper has something he would like to thank Bella for." Everyone stood up going off to change. Leaving me alone with Carlisle and Jasper.

"Jasper I want you to take care of Isabella while we hunt. Be careful as well since she is now pregnant. Isabella I want to allow you to call Jasper master and when we get back from hunting we will talk about some things all together maybe change a little okay?"

"Yes Carlisle thank you for taking everyone out to hunt." He smiled

"My dear I believe you promised Jasper to be his for the day. Also I believe you just made him really happy. But not only that you just made my mate and my other sons and daughters the happiest I ever seen them. I will thank you later kitten. I believe we deserve a night away tonight but we discuss this later. Enjoy your time with Jasper. I mean it Jasper take care of her."

"Of course Carlisle." Carlisle kissed me goodbye before going to change. Edward came in the room coming over.

"Thank you love." He kissed me for a few minutes before letting me go.

"That's okay. Go off with Alice when you hunt love you'll see why." He smiled as Alice squealed from upstairs seeing what I seen but Edward didn't.

"Jasper take care of my mate."

"Of course you take care of my mate as well Edward." We all laughed as the other's joined us. They came in ready to go. We all hugged each other saying we will see them all in a few hours. When they all had left leaving me alone with Jasper. I went into the living room were Jasper was sitting reading a book.

"Isabella how about you take your clothing off leaving you underwear on." Jasper spoke putting the book down. I slowly stood in front of him before taking of my shirt moving onto my jeans. I could hear Jasper's intake of breath as I slid my jeans off. I was wearing matching pink lace underwear. Before I could blink Jasper pulled me onto his lap.

"Kitten you've been a very good girl haven't you?" As he pinched my nipple I moaned nodding my head.

"Kitten I need to hear you."

"I've been a very good girl master." He carried on playing with my nipples before speaking again.

"Do you think I should reward you kitten for your goodness?" I moaned, he quickly picked me up running full speed up to my room. I giggled the whole way. When we got there he placed me gently on to the bed before grabbing a pair of handcuffs out his back pocket. Handcuffing my hands together.

"Kitten I'm going to pleasure you till you scream my name over and over again." I moaned as his hands worked their way down to my panties he quickly took them off chucking them onto the floor.

"Kitten I think I'm going to play with your nipples with your bra on what do you think?" I moaned as he took my left nipple into his mouth sucking and licking with the fabric on still he got his reply when I moaned really loud. He carried on teasing my nipples for several minutes before kissing his way up my body.

"Kitten I believe I teased you enough. First are you wet kitten?" He asked as his hands moved down to my clit. I felt his cold fingers tracing my pussy slowly before he lifted them up to his mouth. He quickly stuck them in his mouth moaning. Before I could stop him his tongue was licking away at me. Nipping and teasing my folds. I moaned loudly I could feel my climax coming.

"Please master." He looked up at me still licking away.

"Please what."

"Please can I come master?" He looked up grinning.

"Yes" He quickened his pace licking faster and longer. I came long and hard as I came down from my high. Jasper had trailed kisses up my body before placing himself at my entrance. He looked at me to see if this was aright. I nodded not able to speak but he thrusts into me carefully but fast. Before long I was panting and moaning louder as we both got closer to our release. As we both came together Jasper kept going for a few more minutes. Before removing himself out of me Laying on the bed next to me. Both of us panting now we calmed down slowly.

I got up of the bed going into the bathroom taking a shower before going into my closet to change I decided to go with one of my new outfits and heels. Getting dressed quickly as Jasper took a shower. I decided to change the sheets quickly before going down stairs to eat.

I decided to make some chicken pasta. Jasper walked in I started cooking when I was halfway done cooking the others came in. I started frying some chicken with lemon and onion as Edward came up behind me. He grabbed my waist carefully pulling me into him.

"After noon love enjoy your day?" I turned to face him a little.

"Yes now let me go I need food." He laughed. Letting me go. I went back to cooking. Soon enough everything was done and on a plate. I grabbed an orange sitting down at the table in between Carlisle and Edward. I quickly ate the whole plate before my phone went off. I picked it up looking at the id.

"It's Peter sorry but I'm going to have to swear that's how we talk. I will tell him tomorrow that I'm giving it up." Everyone laughed nodding there head. I put my finger on my lips so they knew to be quiet before picking up.

_"Hello Izzy here."_

_"Hey b****"_

_"Hey F***** what do you want. It's the middle of the day and I'm hungry." Edward got up going to the fridge grabbing some things._

_"Oh just want to know why I can't sense you anymore." _

_"Don't know but you'll see me tomorrow so we're good."_

_"You're lying speak or I put Char on." _

_"Hell no f*****I'm not speaking about stuff. You have to wait till tomorrow and frighten me with Char or you loss body parts mister Whitlock." _

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"Oh I will tell you. Yes I'm starving and have just eaten. My hormones are all over the place and I've got to go on business during the road trip take your pick." He gasped_

_"Girl calm the f*** down are you pregnant or something?" I went silent before I heard Char shouting at Peter to give her that phone right now. I heard a crash before hearing Char._

_"Honey tell me you aren't." _

_"I can't tell you that." She squealed_

_"Oh my. Well are you still driving?" I laughed_

_"Yes I'm driving what happened to Peter?"_

_"He's somewhat busy trying to get from under me." I laughed_

_"Girl sexual abuse." She laughed_

_"You know I do and he loves it too much." I shake my head._

_"Oh I remember yes my island. I take you there and you ruin every bed except from mine when I didn't let you in there." She laughed_

_"Fun times, oh were coming to Forks so can we meet you at Charlie's say tomorrow at 10."_

_"You can't I'm staying in Seattle tonight meet me there." _

_"Ah getting away from your dad already what's he done?"_

_"Nothing just asked him if I could stay in Seattle for the night he said yes. Its easier meeting the gang and you guys then." _

_"Okay we'll meet you in Seattle at the caf__é__ we've been in before."_

_"Sure see you around 10am." _

_"Yep when is the gang getting in?"_

_"Same time there meeting us at the same caf__é__ for lunch." She laughed_

_"Okay well I better go I made someone a little aroused."_

_"More like you straddled his waist and now he wants you badly just don't break the bed again." She laughed_

_"You know us to well. Bye." She hung up. _

I shook my head. Edward came back to the table with a sandwich and a plate full of fruit. It took me five minutes to polish them all off.

"You eat more than me." Emmet spoke I looked to him.

"Emmet I got an excuse. What's yours?" He looked shocked as the others laughed.

"I'll have you know I need the strength for my muscles."

"Yes. Well I've seen bigger."

"I could beat anyone any time."

"I'm not sure you look rather small." His mouth hung open. I stood up excusing myself. I heard groans as people looked at my outfit (Picture on Profile) I laughed heading into the living room.

I walked slowly up to my office going inside to work out some business. I teleported another folder to me before I started to work on it. After a couple hours there was a knock on the door.

'Knock, Knock'

"Come in" The door opened. I could see the family coming in. I kept on working. I printed off a load of forms I need. Picking them out of the printer. Everyone sat down as I grabbed a pen out my pot of ink.

"So what do you guys want?"

"To see what you were doing. We heard you typing and writing up here for the past three hours. Boring I do say so myself." Emmet spoke I laughed.

"Not boring Emmet it involves a lot of business for the Voulturi that I deal with. Especially since I have to have something made up before I go see Elelazar Denali in a couple weeks. I haven't started till now."

"Why are you creating it? Why can't one of them create it?"

"Because it is too do with matters that they can't know about right now. So I'm writing it understand." He nodded and I continued to work. My phone went off I picked it up.

_"Hello"_

_"Izzy" Vicky shouted, I laughed_

_"Hey girl what's up?"_

_"Were on our way to Charlie's we decided to come early. Are you home?" _

_"Honey I'm not at Charlie's right this second but I can teleport there."_

_"Well move it were about two minutes away." I laughed_

_"Of course I'm on my way. What are you guys driving in anyway?"_

_"A mini bus. Justin (I created this character and some other members of the gang to go with this story) went mad and got one." I laughed _

_"Okay I'm on my way be there in two." _

_"Kay girl see you soon." She hung up._

I stood up quickly placing everything away before locking it into the safe. Changing the code quickly before turning around to everyone.

"Are you all coming to Charlie's then?" Everyone nodded . I grabbed my bag with keys and purse. Everyone had gone to lockup and grab their things before they came back to my office. I teleported us all to my living room everyone sat down as I heard a vehicle outside.


	16. Chapter 16: Gang, Peter and Char

**Chapter 16**

I got up making my way to the door. I went out to the porch as they opened the doors to the bus.

"Izzy" They shouted

"Guys" We laughed they came over carefully.

"Look at you. Hot Izzy is out guys." Vicky said I laughed giving her a hug.

"Watch it Vicky." She laughed

"So spill gossip on Forks." I rolled my eyes.

"How about you come in first. Get out the rain." They nodded following me inside.

"So what's with the shorts and top." Vicky asked

"Their sexy cloths to wear and I'm not cold." We laughed as we all entered the living room.

"Hot Izzy is definitely out of her bag guys." We laughed

"Yep so deal with it Vicky and she's here to stay." Everyone stopped when they saw the Cullen's. Vicky pulled me close to her.

"Are they what I think they are?" I nodded

"Yes"

"Okay they're good." I smiled

"Yes they are. I'm engaged to one of them and one of them is the father to my babies." She looked to me then my stomach before back to me.

"Serious?"

"Yes I got engaged yesterday and saw I was two weeks pregnant last night in my dreams."

"Congrats Izzy." –Jay spoke I smiled

"Your not angry then?"

"No you just got engaged and found out you're pregnant. It's not like you've known for ages. I'm certain you left us with your V card still." I laughed looking to Jay shaking my head.

"It's not your business but I did." He smiled hugging me before letting me go.

"Alright everyone pays up." My mouthed dropped as everyone pulled out fifties and handed them to him. I stood there for a minute.

"Excuse me but what did you guys bet on?"

"Oh we bet on how long it takes to lose your v card. I said first week they all said longer." Before he could put the money away I grabbed it.

"Hey"

"No I have told you all before betting is fine but not on sexual things. Did I not make that clear." They all mumbled 'sorry Izzy' I sighed.

"What are we going to do with you guys?" They smiled

"We don't know Izzy." They say together I shake my head.

"I can start with one new rule. That we don't bet on anyone's sexual things." They nodded.

"Okay Izzy we agree only because if we don't you might set the chief on us." I shake my head.

"Actually the chief won't care about it. He might arrest a few people but not any of you." We all laughed.

"We missed you Izzy can we move down here? Literally are parents are driving us up the roof. You know my mom said to me just before I left. 'you know if Izzy was here you all be in trouble.' I laughed at Jay.

"What have I missed in two weeks for her to say that?"

"I think you should sit down first." I nodded we took our seats.

"Go on" They looked to each other before Vicky spoke.

"You see we kind have been very good meeting curfew. Going to school, drinking on weekends. You know so we could come. They were pretty shocked and worried about our health and mental issues." I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny it was a hard and painful two weeks." I was holding my sides while I laughed.

"I'm sorry guys but you think you had it bad. The first day I got here was a day I will never forget. Let's just say I broke three of Charlie's laws already." They smiled.

"Which are?"

"Having sex on first day of school. Going to Italy in the middle of the week, and also getting pregnant and engaged. So I be arrested for sure." They laughed

"I'm sure the chief wouldn't do that honestly." Jay spoke we burst out laughing.

"Vicky he would trust me. But I deal with him by just bringing out the face. I have him." They laughed

"You did that with your uncle how did that go?"

"Let's just say there's a mansion for us to stay in Texas." Their mouths dropped.

"Serious girl?" Jay asked

"Yep he brought it saying you'll need it for all of you and everyone else." They nodded. We sat talking for a while until I heard the cruiser and everyone froze.

"Well here we go." I heard footsteps then the door opening.

"Bells you home or something." Charlie shouted from the door way.

"Hey dad" He turned the corner and froze. I got up going over to him he looked to me then back to the group they were smiling.

"I thought you said tomorrow not today."

"I did they came early. I didn't know they avoided everything I have." He nodded.

"You know there's not enough food to feed them with. I only stopped to change before going to Sue's for bonfire tonight. You going?"

"Maybe I'm not sure. I think we can though it may tire them out a little. I hope." he laughed

"Okay I'm just going to change find out if you are then we'll have to phone Sue. Let her know and also you will need to run to the market to buy more food." I nodded.

"Kay dad I'll phone Sue." He nodded heading upstairs. I grabbed the house phone before sitting down.

"Okay guys Charlie's out of food but there's a huge bonfire tonight you'll in?" They nodded grinning. I smiled turning to the Cullen's.

"Carlisle you in?" He looked to everyone.

"Were in." I nodded dialing Sue. Someone picked up after two rings.

_"Sue here. How can I help you?"_

_"Hey Sue how are you?"_

_"Bella I'm good. Are you okay?"_

_"Is it too late to mention that I'm coming down to the bon fire tonight."_

_"No how many."_

_"Eighteen." She gasped_

_"Eighteen?"_

_"The group came a day early then there's the Cullen's and myself."_

_"Oh my god."_

_"Yep that's what dad said. After he said there was not enough food."_

_"Okay can you stop at the market pick up more food and some chairs?"_

_Sure I was going to anyway. Dad is changing then coming down. We will all go to the market and then be down in twenty."_

_"You're driving?"_

_"Yep"_

_"Okay dear I'll let everyone know. We will need to talk as well."_

_"Of course Sue. I have some news that I have to share." She laughed_

_"Bye Bells"_

_"Bye Sue" I hung up as dad came down._

He came over sitting next to me he looked at everyone.

"So you all down for two weeks?" They nodded

"Okay so let's set up some ground rules."

"There's no sex in my house. You to behave as adults no drinking on week days. Bella has school still so you can join her if you plan on staying or you can hang out here. I don't want to see any off you in the station with hand cuffs. If you stay at someone else's house you are to be respectful at all time. But most all Enjoy your time here. Bella I got you off from school Wednesday – Friday this week. Then your off Wednesday – Friday next week and then you have your month off. But you're to complete work online sending it in so you don't get behind."

"Thanks dad now you heard my dad's rules now it's time for my rules." They laughed.

"I agree no drinking on weekdays but we got plenty for the weekend. I have curfew 11pm bed. So don't start I need sleep. What else oh yes you want food help yourself I think sleeping arrangements aren't set yet. I haven't decided were at tonight. The race tomorrow bets are high so make sure you can cover the bet. I don't want a repeat of last time. We have got the cops on our side they will close off certain streets for us to race on. Maximum speed is 200 no more thats not me that's what the police have said. Dress however for the race but when you are out with me in town you will dress respectfully. I am the chief's daughter everyone knows who I am. I don't want a bad rep for you guys on myself. So I dress with style but not too sexy like I use to in Phoenix. The weather will be on and off rain and you guys can either join in school or you can do classes on line. I promised your parents you would do either while your here " They nodded.

"I'm joining school. I'm here longer anyway. As soon as we get back from the road trip I'm staying." I nodded to Vicky.

"Anyone else?" They looked to each other before nodding.

"We're staying so we will come to school. Watch out Forks." I laughed I looked to dad.

"Can you get them in dad?" He rolled his eyes.

"Easy but please try and be good or it's my ass on the line." Everyone laughed

"Okay so were settled. Now let's set of to La Push. Dad we're going to run to the supermarket and buy some more food for the bonfire. Also buy some food for this group to eat. So you could make your way down there we'll meet you there." He smiled

"Sure Bells keep the speed down as well."

"Sure daddy." He hugged me saying goodbye to everyone else before leaving. As soon as his car started up.

"Is he serious about no sex girl?" Jay as I nodded.

"Afraid so trust me. Don't even try he knows he always does." Their faces dropped opening their mouths several times.

"Is Peter still coming down. Because I can't live without having sex for two weeks?" Jay spoke looking at me. Riley nodded with him.

"He is and I believe either himself or myself will be buying a house. Then you can all do what you like. At least you won't break the beds." They looked at me like I was joking.

"You're joking right?"

"No, vampires and shifter's kind of tend to break beds a lot. So at least I don't have to replace beds with you guys." They laughed

"Only you know that girl. So spill any hotties in the school worth checking out?"

"Not really" Their mouths dropped

"You're joking?" I shook my head.

"Sorry guys but there isn't. Unless they're taken." They nodded

"Oh well we have Peter girls." I saw Jasper's mouth dropped.

"What do you mean you have Peter about it?" I glared at the group.

"You've done it this time. I have told you Peter is not to be spoken about like that." They mumbled sorry again.

"Can we move I'm hungry?" I laughed standing up.

"Keys Jay now." He stood up looking to me.

"I'm driving Izzy." I looked him right in the eye and spoke to him.

"No you're not. I know where to go you don't. I am not giving you directions. I would like to get there today not next week." Everyone laughed. He handed me the keys everyone left the house going over to the bus. I locked up. Carlisle and Edward waited for me at the door.

"We need to talk later, everyone can stay with us tonight." I nodded

"Of course Carlisle." He smiled. We made it over to the bus. I got in the driver's seat.

"You all buckled in?" A chorus of yes went through the bus. I hooked my ipod.

"Izzy play the groups song." I nodded setting it up to play. I started to sing with the music.

Angels – Robbie Williams

_I sit and wait_

_Does an angel contemplate my fate?_

_And do they know_

_The places where we go_

_When we're grey and old_

_'Cos I've been told_

_That salvation lets their wings unfold_

_So when I'm lying in my bed_

_Thoughts running through my head_

_And I feel that love is dead_

_I love angels instead_

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I love angels instead_

_When I'm feeling weak_

_And my pain walks down a one way street_

_I look above_

_And I know I'll always be blessed with love_

_And as the feeling grows_

_She breathes flesh to my bones_

_And when love is dead_

_I love angels instead_

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I love angels instead_

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I love angels instead_

By the time the song finished we reached the market we all got out, going over to the shopping carts.

"Jay, Vicky grab a shopping cart." They nodded grabbing a shopping cart. I grabbed one also. We went to the fruit and vegetables next. I decided to place things in my shopping cart quickly before going to deserts,

"Vicky get three each of chocolate, strawberry, vanilla cakes. Jay get two each of chocolate, strawberry, and cherry cheesecakes. Gordon get two each of the chocolate, strawberry cakes, and berry pie." They quickly placed them in the shopping carts before we moved onto party food. I went down the aisle picking things up in bundles and placing them in the shopping cart. Before we moved onto other food. When we finished we got to the cash registers I pulled my bag out taking three credit cards out.

"Jay go to a register and take this card. You know the pin. Pay for I. t Gordon you help Jay bag, make sure the bottles are in boxes for wine. Vicky you take this card and pay for your stuff. Sarah, and Ann you help with Vicky packing and I get this cart." They nodded I handed them cards before we went to different cash registers. The person looked shocked at the amount of food.

"Hello Miss Swan."

"Hi"

"Need help packing?"

"No thank you." She looked to all the food before asking her question.

"Mind me asking what the food is for?"

"Oh I got friends down were going to a huge bonfire we need more food." She nods her head. When were all finished paying we walk out to the bus placing everything in the back. Vicky and Jay handed me the cards back before we set off down to La Push. I took the bus straight onto the beach. Parking near the bonfire but near the rocks so the water kept off the bus. We got out I went to the back grabbing some of the bags handing them to the other's before closing the back up. Locking the bus before walking down to everyone.

"Bells you're finally here." I smiled

"Sure am Sue where can I put all of this?" She looked at the food smiling.

"Over on the table." I nodded I took the stuff over to the table with the guys setting it all up. Before grabbing bags that had chips in them, and putting some more food into it before going over to sit down next to Billy.

"How are you Isabella?" Billy asked, I looked up at him before answering.

"Good I'm racing tomorrow. Renee and Phil are coming down on Friday for a baseball game Phil's in so it's a little busy." He laughed. I started munching on the food.

"You hungry much Bella?" Sam asked

"Actually I have some news to tell you all." Everyone was sitting down now. I took a deep breath.

"Edward proposed to me a couple days ago and I found out last night I'm two weeks pregnant." Everyone sat still shocked a little apart from the group and the Cullen's.

"You're pregnant?" Dad asked. I nodded

"Are you safe Isabella?" Harry asked

"Yes it will be a human pregnancy. I will be pregnant the normal 9 months. I will be sick next Wednesday. When I go for a test and it will come out that I'm pregnant." Everyone nodded

"Congrats Izzy." The pack spoke together Charlie stood up walking off down the beach. I looked to Billy.

"I'll be right back." He nodded I stood up going after Charlie.

"Dad please." He turned to me.

"Please what Bella you're pregnant at only seventeen Bella." He looked a little angry.

"Dad please I've been told for years now that my mate is a vampire. And that I could never get pregnant." He looked to me.

"Bells you're seventeen." I looked over to the bonfire everyone was watching us both.

"Dad I know I'm seventeen but please dad." He looked to me before coming over and hugging me he leans down to my ear.

"I'm sorry Bells I worry about you. You're so young and witnessed so many things." I smiled

"I have dad but I cope with it. Sometimes it gets too much but sometimes it's amazing to see things that are happening." We sat down on the sand I leaned against my dad looking out to the ocean.

"I understand so it's going to be a normal 9month pregnancy?" I nodded, he smiled to me.

"A full 9 months with everything else." He laughed

"I remember when Sue was pregnant with you. She craved food two weeks into the pregnancy. But her moods would change from sweet to angry or annoyed at something. Me and Harry didn't know if we were coming or going." I laughed

"I see that. But, I also see me eating some really strange combinations as well." He laughed

"It is really nice to have you close again. Even if you do live with Edward." I smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere dad. I'm still your little girl. I still need my dad no matter what." He smiled kissing my cheek.

"I know. You're just so grown up and only seventeen."

"I know dad but you always knew that I was grown up. But to you I'm still you're little girl who needs help from time to time." He laughed

"I know. Promise you will come to me if something is wrong." I looked to dad.

"Of course dad come on I'm hungry." He laughed. We stood up brushing the sand of ourselves before walking back over to everyone. Seeing them all have plates of food I quickly grabbed a couple plates. One for food then another for deserts. Heaping the food on then putting slices of different cakes on my plates before sitting down next to Edward. He placed an arm around me kissing my forehead. We ate quietly when I noticed Embry was looking at Elizabeth. As well as Seth looking at Ashley. Then Collin looking at Sarah and Brady looking at Bree. I smiled

"Elizabeth, Ashley, Sarah and Bree can you come here please." They looked at me. I stand up going over sitting down they follow sitting next to me.

"What's up Izzy?"

"I wanted to talk to you guys." They nod

"It's been a while since you swam." I laugh looking out to the ocean.

"It has. I miss it sometimes." They smiled

"So how have you truly been?" I looked to Ashley.

"Better. Now tell me honestly no one can hear us. Do any of you feel anything for anyone in the pack." They blushed looking down, I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Bella I feel a pull to one of them." I nodded

"Okay I understand. That's why I put my shield up so we can talk and they can't hear us."

"Thanks Bella. Can you explain this to us."

"I can explain only so much, but the boys have to explain the rest." They nodded. We sat in a circle so they couldn't see our lips move either.

"The four boys are your mates. You feel a pull to them automatically. You can't fright it or it will cause both of you pain. They want to mate with you and mark you. You also need to either live at my house or with them. Since you can't be away from each other for long."

"So what are their names?" Bree asked blushing I laughed slightly smiling.

"How about I introduce you?" They nodded blushing again. I put the shield down standing up I linked arms with them before skipping back to the bonfire. I stopped in front of Brady he was looking at Bree.

"Bree this is Brady, Brady this is Bree." He nodded. I carefully placed their hands together before pushing them away to talk. They smiled walking away from us all. I then stepped next to Collin.

"Colin meet Sarah, Sarah meet Colin." I did the same thing. They walked in another direction away from the other two. Then I introduced Seth to Ashley pushing them in another direction. Before moving onto Embry introducing him to Elizabeth finally pushing them in another direction. I sat back down eating some more food as everyone was watching the couples leave.

"Does anyone know what's going on." Billy asked

"The boys imprinted on four of my friends." He gasped nodding slowly smiling.

"Oh okay what did you speak to them about?"

"I didn't tell them much. I just explained a couple things. Dad can you make sure you enroll them in Forks High. They will be staying a little longer." He nodded smiling.

"Sure. Are you going to buy a place?"

"I am. I'm going to buy somewhere on the outskirts to Forks close to La Push. I know I can trust these guys in a house on their own." He nodded smiling.

"Okay Bells" I smile as the others return. The girls came over to sit next to me as the boys sit next the other boys.

"You okay?" They nod and I laugh.

"Grab something to eat I have the new treaty out line I would like to discuss if thats okay Billy?" He nods his head.

"Of course but I think we don't need the treaty anymore. You're clearly safe as are other humans with the Cullen's and the Voulturi. We have had rumors that they were vile but they're not. We are sorry but, you must understand our land is our main priority. As is protecting it." Carlisle spoke next.

"I understand if I was in your position I would do the same thing." Everyone nods there head.

"Well that's great." I say. Everyone laughs.

We talk for a while before we decide it's time to go. The pack say goodbye to all of us. Everyone comes back with us. I drive to the Cullen's. The group is singing a little and I smile. I pull up to the driveway parking the mini bus before getting out. Carlisle and the others get the bags as I take the group inside. They come in I lead them upstairs to my room. Explaining they all can stay in here. Showing were everything is before leaving the room for them to all get ready. I walk down to the living room sitting down next to Edward. He pulled me close kissing me. I hear the group shout for me I teleport up there. Going into the room seeing them all there sitting dressed.

"Hey Izzy we need to talk." I closed the door sound proofing the room.

"Go ahead"

"We wanted to say we're happy for you and really glad you found you're mate at last." I smiled saying thanks.

We talked for a little while before they all said good night. I closed the door sounding proofing the room so they couldn't hear anything or we hear them before heading downstairs. I sat down at the kitchen table after grabbing a cup of tea I teleported some folder's and my laptop from my office down before started working on them all spreading them over the table. Munching slowly on strawberries as I worked through the files. My phone rang I picked it up.

"_Hey" I spoke loudly._

_"Hey how are you? I just noticed the group are there early." I laughed gently._

_"Yes there in bed. I'm just working on some Voulturi business again." He laughed I stood up going into the living room sitting down next to Jasper._

_"More?" He asked sounding smug a little._

_"Yes I'm trying to catch up with paper work so I'm not doing it all on the road trip. That was I have less to do for Christmas and I won't have to worry I miss something." He laughed_

_"True are you still up to looking over our accounts and things." I looked to Jasper smiling before turning away._

_"Sure I have your folder somewhere. I will look for it then start on that later."_

_"Thanks darling Char loves you." I laughed gently._

_"I know I'm told that all the time."_

_"We love you dearly but your good at paperwork we're not."_

_"Peter that's not fair you know why I deal with it all."_

_"Sorry anyway you sleeping tonight or not?"_

_"Nope I'm on that day were I won't sleep for a couple days. It annoys the hell out of me when I spend a full week not sleeping but it's part of the trade right."_

_"True but can you not try?"_

_"Nope I tried the strongest sleeping pills they have not worked. So it's just basically coffee and work to do."_

_"Char promises to help when we get to you all." I laugh slightly._

_"Tell her thanks for the offer but no. But I don't need someone begging me to go shopping every five minutes."_

_"I do not." Char shouted I held the phone away from my ear._

_"Char my hearing is advanced too, do I need to remind you it hurts when you shout." She giggled_

_"Sorry honey I didn't mean to."_

_"Yes what ever. Can I go now I'm hungry for Italian again."_

_"Where from?"_

_"Probably Italy. I've got to tell them something and grab another folder so why not grab food as well."_

_"Oh grab some of the Italian liqueur we all like."_

_"Fine I'll speak to Marcus to see if he can get you some."_

_"Good darling bye see you'll tomorrow."_

_"Bye" I hung up, signing putting my head in my hands._

I started texting Marcus

_Hey Uncle M, can you meet me in my office in five with some liqueur for Peter and Char. Also with some lasagne for me, with a hot chocolate with dad and uncle Caius please. _

_txt back xxx_

I waited for a reply a couple minutes my phone vibrated.

_Hey Izzy, that's fine see you in there in five love Uncle M & C and dad xxx_

I smiled after reading his text jumping up going up to my room quietly before getting past all the group. Going into my closet grabbing some jeans top and boots before teleporting to Edward's room. Changing quickly before going back down Edward was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you off too?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me. Kissing my forehead.

"The castle I need to tell them and it's best you stay here. I don't know exactly what will happen right now." He smiled kissing me gently.

"Go on then but make it quick. Carlisle wants to talk to you." I smiled nodding. Teleporting to my office in the castle. They were waiting in for me when I got there. I sat down at my desk.

"Hi dad, uncle Marcus, uncle Caius I have some news." They smiled sitting down.

"Go on dear."

"Edward has proposed and also I found out last night that I'm two weeks pregnant with triplets."

"Edward's?" Aro asked

"Yes it's a natural human pregnancy. I promise I'm safe." They thought it over before smiling to me. We talked for a while. Then I picked up the two folders, lasagne, hot chocolate and teleported back home. Jay was sitting at the kitchen table when I arrived. I placed everything down sitting next to Jay.

"What's wrong?" He looked up at me.

"I'm worried." I signed knowing why instantly.

"You don't have to be everything is fine I promise."

"It feels like I'm losing you." I stood up sitting on his lap.

"No you aren't you're never going to lose me okay."

"I've been worried for two weeks. I haven't slept much or eaten a lot." I signed again.

"I promise Jay I'm not leaving okay. Just have some faith in me." He nodded hugging me gently. I relaxed in his lap the Cullen's came in sitting down quietly.

"Izzy you have any sleeping pills left?" I smiled nodding my head. I grab my bag I dig for them. When I came across them I took out two putting them in Jay's hand with a bottle of water

"Go on" He took the tablets as I stood up. He said goodnight kissing my cheek before going back to bed. I sat down on the chair wrapping my arms around my knees, letting a tear fall. I quickly wiped it away looking down at the table, as more tears fell.

"I'm sorry I'm tired goodnight." I stood up leaving the room quickly going upstairs to Edward's room. I closed the door quickly taking a shower and dressing into pyjama's. Before snugging into bed letting my pain go slightly crying. After a while I fell asleep feeling Edward pull me closer to him.

When I woke up in the morning Edward was still holding me gently.

"Morning love" I smiled kissing him gently on the lips.

"Morning" He pulled me closer kissing me again as he pulled my top off.

"Edward we can't."

"It's 5am no one's up love." I smiled to him allowing him to continue. Nipping my skin gently. Paying special attention to my nipples before removing my shorts and panties.

"Edward please" He looked up at me.

"Please what love?" He asked before sucking a nipple into his mouth.

"Please make love to me gently." He smiled quickly removing his clothing before gently pushing into me. He made love to me gently for an hour before we got up and showered. I went off to my room to wake the others up since it was now 7am. I went inside the room.

"Rise and shine." I shouted people jumped looking up at.

"Izzy" They shouted.

"Hey guys time to get up. There is a shower in here. I show you another one so you can use them and dress casually please." They smiled. Getting up, Jay followed me to the other shower.

"Show them where to go. When people are in this shower."

"Of course Izzy see you in a bit." I nodded walking to the stairs. As I reach the kitchen my phone goes off.

_"Hello"_

_"Izzy dear"_

_"Alistair" I shouted jumping into the kitchen going over to the fridge._

_"Hey dear no need to shout."_

_"Sorry I'm hyper right now what you need?"_

_"You're help hopefully I'm wanting to find two of my friends I haven't seen for a while."_

_"Oh why"_

_"I want to visit them so who else should I ring."_

_"I know" Skipping to get a glass._

_"What's got you all giddy?"_

_"Oh I'm hyper the groups down in Forks. So you know there emotions are full of joy and hyper right now." He laughed_

_"How is Forks?"_

_"Good but cold and wet." He laughed, I smiled._

_"Sounds interesting so you think you can work your magic?"_

_"Hit me with names I give you the location."_

_"Okay let's start with Eleazar Denali" I squealed_

_"Easy he lives in Denali" He laughed_

_"Okay Garrett"_

_"Oh easy you find him in Denali with Eleazar the old man found his mate in Kate Denali. I believe there getting married next year."_

_"Okay next it could be tricky Carlisle Cullen." I started laughing as Jay came in. I lifted the orange he nodded his head I poured him a glass._

_"I know where he is as well."_

_"Well"_

_"Forks" He gasped_

_"You mean you're in same town?"_

_"Same town, house yes."_

_"House?"_

_"Yes about that I'm his son's mate."_

_"Congrats Izzy."_

_"Yes I'm seeing Eleazar in two weeks. Then how you feel to our road trip again."_

_"Yes I remember the one you did in France a month ago." I laughed_

_"You know we got arrested four times on that one." He laughed_

_"We did hey how are Peter and Char? Are they driving you up the wall yet?"_

_"No. Oh I'm getting the tattoos, Peter designed in France today."_

_"You are?"_

_"Yep we have a race then tattoos after that party." He laughed_

_"Your happy today."_

_"Yep all day." I passed Jay his orange he smiled to me I started jumping slightly._

_"So what else you go planned."_

_"Hmm boring school, then the race. Tattoos then probably baseball. The weather will be perfect. I haven't played with Peter and Char for a few weeks so I probably will play today."_

_"Ah the great American past time of baseball."_

_"Yep fun vamp style though. I played pitcher every time they still don't know how I do it through." We both laughed at that remembering they last time we played._

_"I remember. Didn't you hit Peter with the ball and he fell to the ground." I laughed_

_"Yes I remember that but I remember when I played with Aro and I threw the ball right at his privates. He couldn't do anything for four days it was so funny." We both laughed._

_"Fun times I better be off pass a message to Carlisle. I be stopping by in the next week."_

_"Sure old man bye._" I hung up going to the fridge grabbing food before I started cooking.

"You know he'll get you back for that." I looked to Jay.

"I'm so scared Alistair's going get me." I said with sarcasm in my voice. We burst out laughing.

"So what did he want?"

"Oh to find some friends. Easy work really he's coming by in a week a so."

"Cool. Guys!" Jay shouted going off to the living room.

"What" They shouted back I decided to go through to the living room.

"Get your asses down stairs the food is done." I quickly walked into the kitchen finishing the fruit chopping. Placing it all in the bowls with yogurt everyone came in slowly. I handed bowls out with spoons.

"Thanks Izzy" I smiled sitting on the side eating slowly they gathered around us.

"So what did Alistair want."

"To know if you all are being good."

"Don't lie, spill it."

"He wanted to find some of his friends. So I helped him."

"Cool did I hear something about vamp baseball?" I nodded

"Thunder tonight at 8pm. So I thought after the race and tattoos we go play. Well I play you guys watch."

"Yes hey Peter can take his top of again." I nodded we all laughed.

"Yep and I'll have a bikini top on because of my new tattoos."

"Cool that means shorts and tops tonight." I nodded

"Yes but I'm not." They looked to me grinning.

"Spill it we know you have something good to wear."

"Jean shorts with a bikini type shirt that covers my cleavage and a little of my back."

"Ok"

"Yes it will be easy for my tattoos then." They nodded. We finished our breakfast.

"Izzy what time is school?"

"9am – 12 Charlie got us all out after I texted him before." They nodded

"Go Chief" They spoke together,

"That's what I say. Oh guest what?" They looked to me. I teleport a piece of paper to me.

"Is that" I nodded

"This is our tattoo." They looked to the page.

"We are getting this?"

"Yes I designed it. I sent it to the tattoo artist the day I left. He has them ready. He says he can do them while I get mine done."

"Sweet where are we going to have them placed?"

"The right arm above the elbow." They nodded

"Sweet what are you getting?" I teleported the designs to me showing them.

"On my back. I'm getting a circle with the pack in wolf form. Then with the elders names on the corners alone with the pack names as well. I'm getting the Voulturi crest on my back right shoulder. With their names around it. In the middle of my back at the bottom Peter's crest with their names. Then on my lower right side I will get another crest with names put on there. On my right arm I'm having our tattoo on my arm below my elbow. Above my elbow I'm getting the pack crest. I asked Harry he's granted me permission. Then on my left arm I'm getting some very lovely patterns with hearts and roses with my mates name on. He has everything set up. The artist has three people working on me and two working with you guys. Since yours are small and I have so many and some are large." They nodded smiling.

"I say they are beautiful." I nodded smiling.

"Yes Peter spent over four hours designing each one."

"Go Peter" Vicky spoke

"Yes I know. Now we should start to move it's 8am. I don't want to be late and I got to see the principle."

"Why?"

"Something to do with display of intimate act and also about me being pregnant. And not mentioning it to the school." They formed 'o' shapes with their mouths.

"Hang on you just found out you're pregnant why would he want to tell you off for that?"

"It's not a telling off. It's a more that I'm not aloud in the school a month before I'm due. Just in case. I can take my exams and I'm given extra time on work and stuff." They laughed. They went to grab some stuff. I got off the side going over to the table. Sitting on Edward's lap

"Hey love" I smiled

"Hey. Oh Carlisle, Alistair is coming to visit to catch up." He nodded

"Tattoos?" Jasper asked

"Yes you're brother convinced me to get some. I'm getting them tonight"

"I'm not sure." Emmet spoke

"Why"

"Well when you turn they be there forever can you cope with that."

"Of course I thought this over I want them because I'm going to lose people I love no matter what. I wanted to do something to remember them." He nodded

"Okay" I looked to Carlisle.

"So who's the other crest you're having on you." Carlisle asked

"I was hoping it could be yours Carlisle with your names around it." He smiled

"Of course" I smiled the other's came in.

After about five minutes we left for the high school. We took three cars. When we arrived we got out the cars walking in together. Laughing and chatting going into the office the group got their schedules. I went to speak to the principle. We decided I would stop PE and go home. Then I would take it easy for the next few weeks. When I left the office we split up in different directions. I was going to Government first, after that class I had English then math which went by quickly. Peter texted me saying he will be there at one so we had to stay for lunch. As we walked into the cafeteria everyone stared at us all. We got our food sitting down at a table with the group

"How was the morning?"

"Good" They replied I nodded we sat eating lunch talking to each other.

Telling stories of things we've done, the trouble we've gotten into.

"...So we were all in the pool naked when cops came. We tried running but we got caught. Bella had to phone Marcus to come get us out it so funny." W were all laughing our heads off when my phone went off.

_"Hello"_

_"Were here" I squealed shutting the phone of as Peter and Char came in I got up going over to them both._

"Peter Char you're early."

"And you lied." I looked to them shocked.

"I Did not."

"I told you we'll find Jasper with her." They laughed, I shook my head we walked to the table Jasper stood going over to Peter hitting him over the head.

"Aw what was that for?"

"Not calling" Peter mouthed f*** before giving him a manly hug. We sat for five minutes finishing our food. Before leaving the cafeteria going to the parking lot. Peter passed me my keys to my Porsche. We got to the car Peter got in the passenger side. So Char was riding with Edward. We spit up before I quickly left the school lot going to the Cullen's home. Quickly arriving back before the others. Peter and me entered the house as the others pulled up. We got out of the ca,r me smacking Peter as he laughed we entered the house.

"Remember when we were Texas and you came down swearing every time you talked." We were laughing in the kitchen.

"I got a better one. How about the baseball game last Christmas and Char's face when you came over and started kissing me all over my face and neck. Seriously how many weeks were you banned from touching."

"Flipping four weeks. I never do it again she did ask if she could join next time though." I laughed shaking my head the others walked in. I went over to Char.

"Char, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper don't freak out at what im about to do. I want to pay back on Peter." I spoke mentally to them before grabbing Char placing my mouth on hers kissing her. She played along kissing back before slipping her tongue in my mouth kissing me deeper. I pulled away leaving a shocked looking Char and Peter's mouth was handing open.

"I now understand why you keep Char. Peter." he blinked

"Fuck"

"Language" Esme shouted. Peter apologized. I went over kissing Edward before going to change. When everyone changed we left to Seattle. We got there quickly going to the tattoo place I had the tattoos done as the group got theirs done. Peter's face dropped when I didn't scream or cry out in pain. He ended up paying Char 500$ for being wrong.

When we finished getting the tattoos we left for the race. When we arrived people were shocked to see the Phoenix Night Rider there with her group. The races were simple and easy to win. Every one I was in I made over 500 thousand dollars. Around 9pm we headed back to Forks so we could play baseball. We got to the clearing at 10pm just before the thunder started…


	17. Chapter 17: Day off and Punishment

**Chapter 17**

We got to the clearing at 10pm just before the thunder started. Peter quickly marked out the bases as I stood with Edward.

"Your relaxed love." Edward whispered to me as I smiled.

"For the first time in ages I feel complete and now so are my family." He turned me to face him before kissing me passionately.

When someone cleared their throat we pulled away to see Peter smirking.

"Alright love birds break it up and let's play." We laughed before going to our spots. Alice passed me the ball smirking. I got to the pitcher spot as Peter went first to bat. He grinned to me.

"Bring it Izzy." I smiled before throwing the ball. He hit it before running. I could see Jasper going after the ball catching it before it landed on the ground. Esme shouted out as Jasper tossed the ball back. I caught it quickly flexing my muscles. Carlisle was next I grinned evilly as Alice laughed seeing what I was about to do.

I threw the ball quickly making Carlisle miss it everyone laughed. Esme passed it back as I threw it again. This time Carlisle hit the ball quickly darting around the bases after he scored as Emmet and Jasper collided together missing the ball.

We carried on playing till the thunder stopped before packing up and teleporting home. The group went of to bed except Jay, Riley and Vicky they followed me to the kitchen.

"So what you been doing with you know." I laughed

"Nothing I don't want to accept the offer" They looked shocked.

"Why not?"

"I won't have time to build the career and I just don't want to."

"But you love to write." I signed closing my eyes.

"I know but I don't know if I have time to become an author."

"You follow you're heart dear." With that they said good night going off to bed. I walked to the back door sitting down watching the night slowly.

"Let her be go she needs to think." Carlisle spoke from behind me before they all disappeared. After a while I felt tired so I headed up upstairs going into my room. Jay and Riley were on the bed talking quietly. I changed before going over I climbed in between them they smiled to me.

"Hey"

"Hey let's sleep I'm tired." They laughed we curled around each other placing the quilt over us before falling asleep.

I was woken up in the morning to the group.

"Hey shhh we don't want to awake them they look cute curled up together." Vicky spoke quietly. I sighed sitting up carefully not to wake the boys. I got off the bed jumping on Vicky. She screamed as we all laughed the boys woke up startled. I got back on the bed.

"Our mutchkins on the floor decided to not wake us up. They said we looked cute curled together." We burst out laughing. I got of the bed stretching.

"Alright lets move it school is in an hour and we all need showers. Jay, Riley you're sharing. Vicky you're with me the rest of you decided who to share with and get it done." They laughed. I grabbed Vicky's hand dragging her to the bathroom. We quickly showered. Vicky washing my back and arms carefully. We went in my closet the others started going for showers. I chose a top that showed my back and arms off with a pair of skinny jeans with heals. Vicky chose her clothing to go against mine before we went back into the bedroom. I heard Riley and Jay in the shower I knocked on the door going inside.

"Now what are you doing?" They jumped a mile high looking to me.

"Izzy"

"Oh shut up I've seen it all before. I need to get my make up." They laughed and I grabbed my make up leaving the room . I grabbed Vicky's hand as I walked to the door heading downstairs. I placed Vicky in a chair before working on her make up and hair. Before doing my own.

The group was down when I finished. I went over to the side grabbing some bowls and pouring cereal in them all with milk and sugar in the right one's handing them out we ate quickly.

"Okay you're all going to school and I'm off to the house to check the place out." They looked to me shocked.

"Can't we go? We can miss the day." Vicky asked I went over to them.

"Certainly not you're all going to school. Clear." They gulped nodding there heads.

"Hey can we miss me and Jay were going to head out to Seattle for the day." I go over to them hitting them over the back of their heads.

"No you're going to school and that's final clear."

"Yes Izzy" They all spoke. I smiled grabbing my keys and Edward's giving one set to Jay another to Vicky.

"Drive these cars carefully no racing and no fighting. Vicky's driving Edwards Volvo and Jay you're driving my car. Clear." They nodded.

"Good get moving." They went off mumbling about me being rotten. I turned to face the others shaking my head. The cars were quickly away.

"Wow remind me not to get on her bad side about school." Emmet whispered. I smirked speaking to Esme and Carlisle in my mind before laughing. I go up to Emmet.

"Who said you're not going." He looked to me shocked.

"But"

"But nothing may I remind you, I still own you till next week. You and Jasper will be going to school today and will watch over the group. Any trouble you phone me and you will not complain once got it." I spoke to him.

"But that's not fair." They both spoke.

"You both made the bet you will both do as Isabella says." Carlisle spoke trying not to laugh.

"And what about the others?" I smirked leaning over to them both pulling them so I could whisper in their ears.

"You're not aloud to touch anyone in this room or the group till I say so. Don't worry you're wives will definitely be looked after." I hit both there asses then before walking away.

"Not fair"

"Don't care. I would move it you'll be late and that would involve more punishment if you are." I grinned the ran to the garage I heard shouting.

"Jasper move I'm driving."

"You are not driving my car Emmet now move before I move you." We were all laughing in the kitchen as a car quickly left the garage. I turned to Carlisle he burst out laughing.

"I don't know what's funnier the fact the walked to get to school or the fact you spoke of punishment if they were late."

I teleported two folders to me sitting at the table I pulled out my manuscripts for my story placing them in front of them.

"This is what the group was talking about yesterday. I wrote this book and I got offers to publish it." They looked at the books. Seeing the title Peter looked at me shocked.

"It's on the civil war." I smiled.

"I was told this is one of the best civil war book there is. The history inside it and the photo's amazed them." He smiled, and started reading. They all did. I stood Carlisle grabbed my hand.

"Can we talk?" I nodded we left the room going up to my office. When we entered I went and sat on the couch. Carlisle joined me.

"You're happy" I looked to Carlisle.

"Yes I am." he smiled.

"What's bothering you?"

"I'm afraid" He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me.

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared of losing people, and that one day people will realize how I am and leave." I kept my head down as I spoke.

"No they won't you're a really great person. Isabella do you need a reminder of that." I looked to him he grinned, slowly nodding my head.

"Let's go to a cottage not fair from here." He stood both of us up placing me on the ground. I walked down stairs everyone was sitting in the kitchen reading. I sat down grabbing two copies to take with me. Everyone was looking at me as Carlisle came into the room.

"You know you can write. This book is very interesting but also tells the truth about the civil war unlike some others." Alice spoke, I smiled.

"I know that's what inspired me to write the book. To give people history but in an interesting way." Peter came around to me picking me up as he spun around, as I giggled.

"It's wonderful and Jasper will love it."

"You haven't seen the best part." I grabbed my master copy turning to the first page written in bold.

_Dedicated to all men lost in the Civil war and also _

_To my Great Uncle Captain Peter Whitlock Swan_

_And friend _

_Major Jasper Whitlock lost in war_

He read the page as did everyone else before looking at me.

"I dedicated the book to you and Jasper but I also..." I turned to one of the chapters in the middle, letting Peter read the title for the chapter.

_A letter telling of a part of the war _

_Written by Captain Peter Swan _

He flipped through the chapter quickly reading over the chapter when he came across a picture chapter.

_First hand pictures that have never been published before._

There were pictures of uniforms, horses, and weapons but also of soldiers. When he turned to a page with a picture of him and Jasper on horses in full uniform he stopped looking down at the picture before looking to me.

"You found it?" I smiled, nodding my head.

"Yes I thought it be a good front cover for the book. I altered it slightly so they don't see it as you and Jasper by making it a little darker in color."

"Thank you" I nodded, kissing his cheek while giving him a hug. I handed him the master copy.

"This is my final master copy go to my office and read it in private. I'll come see you later I'm just going out for a while." He smiled taking the copy before going. I looked to Char.

"He'll be okay Char just let him have some time to read and think." She smiled

"Thank you" I smiled nodding my head. I went over kissing Edward as Carlisle kissed Esme before we took off to the cottage. When we arrived Carlisle ordered me to strip and kneel. I did so quickly and we played for a few hours before heading back to the house. Esme was on the phone to the school.

"They did what!" She shouted, when she finished she was fuming.

"What happened?"

"Emmet and Jasper decided to set the fire alarm off at school their suspended till next week."

"Carlisle and Esme can I have a word please." They nodded following me up to his study when we got inside.

"Go on dear."

"I was wondering if I deal with there punishment fully." They looked to me before Carlisle asked.

"How"

"For one I would take all of there video games and electronics of them for two weeks. Then no sex for the same time also added a week to my bet with them. I also want dominate them." Their mouths dropped.

"Dominate them my dear?" Esme asked, Carlisle was smiling from ear to ear, knowing what I meant.

"You want to make them your sex slaves. Getting you off but not allowing them to?" I nodded.

"And spanking and whipping." They both laughed.

"Ok dear we'll go pick them up. When the group go to the new house and meet the pack there you can start with them." I grinned.

"Great but Carlisle can you lend me some of your toys please." He grinned nodding his head.

"Take what ever you want when ever you want them. But make sure when they come back they are clean." I nodded.

"Thank you Carlisle." They smiled laughing as they left the house. I went to my office to see Peter reading on my couch.

"How are you?" I asked

"I'm great I love this book. It tells the truth so much thank you." I nodded I sat in his lap as we read together when I heard shouting downstairs. I went down Carlisle and Esme were shouting at Jasper and Emmet. When they saw me they grinned.

"I will not be punishing you." Carlisle they let of breath I stepped.

"I will be, and lets just say you will regret it." They looked at me then Carlisle shocked that he was grinning.

"Isabella is dealing with your punishment. Lets just say you be sorry. Her idea was better than mine." I grinned. The rest of the group walked in then.

"Some crazy person set off the fire alarm we just all got sent home." Jay spoke I laughed.

"I heard. You guys are all going over my house tonight. I will let you do what you want. I'm staying here and I wont be in tomorrow. I will be sick so I will loan you two cars. Please go in, the pack are going to live with you guys at the house. It's fully stocked with food, entertainment, and games." They grinned.

"Can we you know."

"Yes but the clean up after yourselves please. The pack will meet you there in an hour. Alice and Rosalie have offered to show you were it is. I've got something to deal with." They nodded saying thanks before going to change. I turned looking angry.

"You two sit your asses down right now." I spoke they did quickly

"Alice, Rose" They came over.

"Yes Bells"

"Take the group to the house it's on the other side of the river but you can get to it by road come back later." They nodded they looked worried. I know Alice couldn't see what was going on.

"Girls they will be fine my punishments aren't like others I promise. I wouldn't hurt them but understand they broke my rules and Carlisle's. This can't happen again and especially putting Esme under stress from it all." They nodded.

"Thank you Bells."

"I want you both to go hunting with Peter and Edward and let things happen understood." They nodded grinning.

"Of course" They went then I called char over.

"Izzy"

"Char I want you to go with Esme and Carlisle to the cottage tonight help them relax and calm down please. I don't want anyone here till at least 11pm. Make them happy." She grinned nodding her head.

"Of course" I called Edward over.

"Bella"

"I will be fine till tomorrow at dinner. I want you to hunt tonight with Rosalie and Alice. With Peter's help please I'm blocking Alice's gift but please." He nodded.

"Of course" He kissed me passionately before going of to change. Peter came over.

"Thank you" I nodded.

"Peter don't worry about Char she be fine with them and let what happens in the forest happen." He nodded smiling leaving. I turned to Carlisle and Esme before the group came down.

"I know it's not my place to say but Peter and Char and everyone else needs this right now. Let Char help you both tonight come back later. I know you don't like punishments Esme and you also Carlisle. So with this one you don't have to be involved with tonight." They nodded smiling.

"Thank you dear." I smiled. Not long after the group left with Alice and Rosalie. Before Char, Esme and Carlisle took off to the cottage.

I sat across from the two boys. When Alice and Rosalie came in they went over to there husbands. Looking at me. I nodded and they kissed them before going with Edward and Peter. Leaving me alone with Emmet and Jasper.


	18. Chapter 18: Punishment

**Chapter18 - Punishment**

Emmet and Jasper were sitting on the couch waiting for me to speak. I studied them both closely for a few minutes before speaking.

"You both put this family and coven in danger to people finding out today. Why?" I spoke loudly but firm.

"We're sorry we know it was stupid."

"Why did you think it was okay to set the fire alarm off, which connects straight to the fire department and police station why?"

"We don't know." I shook my head.

"You both are going to be punished. Do either of you have anything to say before I give your punishment?" They looked to each other.

"We're sorry."

"I know but this is to never happen again. I will be punishing you both." They nodded their heads.

"Yes Isabella"

"For starters you will both be spanked. You will apologize to the whole coven as well as write letters to the school, police force and fire department apologizing for your behavior. Which I will look over if they are not good enough you will re write them. You will also eat one human meal a day for three days of my choosing. No cars, electronics or games for 2 weeks and you also will not be aloud to touch your mates or family in any sexual way for the next two weeks. Unless I or Carlisle grant you permission. You will do what ever I ask you to do for two weeks with no complaint are we understood."

"We understand Isabella." They spoke together.

"Good then you both need to remove your jeans and boxers and kneel on the floor." They did so quickly. I teleported Carlisle's bag down grabbing the cuffs before handcuffing there hands behind there heads.

"Emmet over the arm of the chair, Jasper arm of the sofa now." They quickly moved as I grabbed Carlisle's paddle before standing behind Emmet.

"You both will receive ten swats with the paddle. Clear."

"Yes Isabella." I started with Emmet when I got to six I stopped. Moving over to Jasper doing the same before moving back to Emmet moving his leg's slightly before speaking.

"Count the last four strikes Emmet." I started then

STRIKE "one" Emmet whispered.

STRIKE "two" He moved slightly I pressed down on his back.

"You will stop moving." He stopped

STRIKE "three"

"You will not put this family or coven at risk again. What you did was stupid and careless."

STRIKE "four"

"You will behave in the future." I spoke before un cuffing Emmet. He stood I pointed to his clothing so he knew to put them back on before moving to Jasper. Doing the same to him before letting him dress.

I cleaned the cuffs and paddle putting them back in the bag before teleporting it back up. The boys had pulled the sofa bed out we laid wrapped around each other. I fell asleep as they watched a movie.

I woke up in the morning feeling sick as I rushed to the bathroom throwing up. When I got back to the living room Emmet and Jasper were looking at me worried

"The others phoned and said they'll be back around dinner today." I nodded

"Okay"

"Are you okay."

"I feel sick." I spoke as I laid back down they laid next to me. Jasper on my left Emmet on my right. Jasper felt my forehead he jumped at how hot I was. Emmet was quickly on the phone to Carlisle. Jasper placed his hands on me trying to cool me down. After a few minutes Carlisle burst through the door coming straight over he went into complete doctor mode. Checking me over he said my fever was high so he gave me a sedative to sleep I swallow the pill. I felt him get in the bed next to me as Jasper took the other side of the bed.

When I woke up the next time I felt a little better. Edward was laying with me with Carlisle. I drank some juice before falling back to sleep. For the next couple days I was sick, the third day Carlisle confirmed I was three weeks pregnant. The forth day of being sick I felt better. I jumped out of bed dancing to the bathroom I showered washed before heading down stairs. Jasper and Emmet were making breakfast for me. I ate as they cleaned up. I decided to go write in my journal so I headed up to Carlisle's office. I knocked waiting for an answer

"Come in." I went inside.

"Isabella how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better thank you. I came to see if I could write in my journal please." He grinned

"Of course are you staying in here to write?"

"Yes, if that's okay?" He nodded. Handing me my box. I sat down pulling my quilt around me placing a cushion behind my back before getting the journal out. I started writing.

Entry 2 -

_Been two weeks now since we got back home. I found out I was three weeks pregnant when I was sick a few days ago. I just started to feel better. _

_Everyone is really happy and excited. The other day I punished Jasper and Emmet. It felt okay but I wouldn't want to do it all the time. They did not complain once about eating food or there other punishments. Which is good. Carlisle said they were pleased with how I dealt with them both. _

_Edward has gone all protective and possessive now. Carlisle confirmed I'm pregnant. Which I'm pleased about because I feel safe and happy. _

_I feel the bonds forming between us strengthening everyday. Which is great and powerful. I never felt or seen people so close. We are we completely growing together joining together supporting each other. _

_I love them all In different ways. Carlisle is my father figure with Esme as a mother. Jasper, Emmet and Peter are like brother's and Char, Alice and Rose sister's. Edward is my love who I will always love forever. He's my world without him I feel lost and sad. _

_Carlisle is showing me different ways to please him and pleasing him please me. Last time we played he asked me to look over an actual submissive contract and checklist and see if I wanted to try anything on it. Also to write my thought's and questions in a new Journal he got just for that. _

_I looked over some things on the list and would like to try some of them with him. _

_Jasper also showing me his dominate side for the bedroom as Alice doesn't like doing the full submissive side of things. Carlisle's happy with that as long as I agree and I don't call him Master. I know refer to Carlisle as Master and Jasper & Edward Sir in the bedroom unless they tell me otherwise. If they call me Isabella, Kitten or little one I speak to them with their title's Master or Sir._

_They all agreed to be careful as I'm now pregnant and need to be more careful. So now I'm punished, with light spankings but they have to be careful that it doesn't hurt me or the baby. _

_I enjoy playing with them both but haven't been as a three some yet hopefully they will. Like when I was with Carlisle and Edward. They shared me. I really enjoyed that very much but having two dominate people with me at the same time would be great. _

_Jasper and Emmet wrote three amazing letter's each to the school, fire department and police force. They delivered them yesterday morning. They had three meals so far and haven't complained once. _

_Alice and Rose decided to go shopping yesterday. Coming back with lots of bags which Carlisle was not happy about. They also went the day before and had just as many bags. So they had there credit cards taken away from them, There faces were priceless._

_Phil and Renee are out in two days so we're all traveling to Seattle to watch Phil and the team play. Staying in a hotel I booked for us all and the team. We now have a full floor to our selves because of how many of us there are. Everyone's excited including the group. They're coming by later for dinks and to catch up. They are enjoying the house with the pack fully. _

_They love being there together and me close by. The wolves who imprinted on some of the group have now mated and are rarely apart besides for school and patrols. _

_Sam's loving having everyone together and loves the group. The elders love me for bringing peace to their tribe and also peace in their homes. The kids practically live at my place now. The girls have been going over to help them with Esme sending food as well._

_I had a couple mood swings and been sick a lot but I've gotten better now and love being here and glad I came to live with Charlie. _

_Well I think that's all for now I'll write soon. _

_From _

_Izzy Marie Clearwater Swan Whitlock Voulturi Cullen._

_XoXoXo_

When I finished writing I closed the book before changing to my new book. Started writing this one now.

_First Entry_

I had a look over the check list Carlisle gave me for a real BDSM contract. In this Journal he asked me to write about what I would like to try and what they are or what I would like.

What I would like to try: -

Anal Play

Blind Folds

Clamps - nipple/Clit

Cuffs

Dildos

Erotic Dancing

Foot worship

Gags

Ice Cubes

Kneeling

Massage

Nipple Play - pulls, tugs, twist

Riding crops

Spanking - hand / paddle / over the knee

Teasing

Tickling

Uniform (Wearing)

Vibrator - anal / Egg / internal / genital

Whipping - flogger / single tail

That's all for now I'll write inside soon

From

Izzy Marie Clearwater Swan Whitlock Voulturi Cullen.

When I finished writing I put everything away. Carlisle came over quickly holding his hand out. I handed him both Journals. He went back to his desk and started reading through them both.


	19. Chapter 19: Poorly Week

**Chapter 19**

Carlisle, read through both journals. Finishing quickly. I could see him grinning, as he quickly came over to me picking me up. I giggled as he took me from his office to my room. He had me quickly stripped of my clothing and tied to the bed.

**xXx xXx xXx**

For the next couple hours, he had me moaning and begging for release trying different toys on me.

He finally let me go. I took a shower dressing in jean shorts and top with a pair of cowboy boots. I decided food would be good so I walked down stairs getting some whistles from the boys before going through to the kitchen. I started making pasta and chicken. I sat at the table eating as everyone else came in sitting down. I ate for five minutes before finishing.

Getting up placing my pans in the dish washer putting it on before I teleported all my things for school and Voulturi business with my laptop to the table everyone watched as I took out books from my bag with paperwork. I started on English first, finishing after two hours. I was caught up with my English, Math, Science, French work.

I stopped. Moving to my work for the Voulturi. Opening serval folders up. Most of the paper work was written in Latin so no one could understand it. I grinned when they all looked shocked apart from Carlisle. I pulled up the document on my laptop. I started typing quickly as I went through page after page from the folders. When I finished I sent them to the printer in my office quickly teleporting the pile of paper when they finished. I grabbed five Voulturi contract covers out of my folder. Placing each contract, I grabbed my phone dialing Marcus

_"Hello?"_

_"Uncle M!"_

_"Hello dear. How are you today?" _

_"Much better thank you. I wanted to know are you with Aro and Caius"_

_"Of course, dear, were in Aro's office." _

_"Great! I'm teleporting the contracts to you. If you agree with everything, you all need to sign all five copies please."_

_"Of course, Bella." I teleported them to him and waited. "They are fine Bella. We're just signing them now."_

_"Excellent." A couple minutes later "There we go. They are all ready for you." I teleported them back checking them quickly before placing them down._

_"Thank you uncle. Please remember I have half the guard next week for the road trip before the Christmas one."_

_"Don't worry they're already packed." I laughed_

_"Good I must go. See you in a couple days I'm coming to pick them up and drop them back of with you."_

_"Of course bye dear." _

_"Bye" I hung up_

Noticing Emmet reaching for the document I hit his hand. "Do not touch." I spoke. I picked them up teleporting them to my safe in my office.

"Come on Bella it's not that important." I stood going over to him. I sat in his lap

"I would have to kill you if you read over that document." I spoke calmly he smiled nodding his head. I stood up grabbing all my things teleporting them back upstairs to my office. I locked my computer up so tight no one could get into it. I decided it was time to sleep saying good night. Edward joined me leading me to his room.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Edward holding me close to him.


	20. Chapter 20: Bella's PoV

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since i've updated will try and update more often now. Please let me know what you think of the chapter thanx from lilizzy17.**

**Chapter 20 - Baseball game & Build up to road trip**

The week just seemed to have gone by very slowly. I remember on Wednesday when Alice tried to get me to wear something she bought me and I ended up arguing with her until Carlisle stepped in.

**Flashback (to Bella's and Alice's argument on Wednesday) **

"Come on Bella just wear it please." Alice begged as I walked downstairs

"I said no Alice. I'm not wearing it don't ask again." I walked through to the kitchen with her following me.

"Bella you're wearing this outfit, I've seen it." I turned to her then.

"I said I'm not wearing that outfit and that is the last time I will say it."

"Bella you will wear what I say."

"No, I won't."

"Yes you will." Alice

"Not"

"Will" Alice

"Not"

"Enough. Alice leave Bella alone she said no and that's her decision. Now let her eat." I grinned as she walked away.

**End Flashback**

I had dressed in jeans, one strap top and boots to go to Seattle. I could see Alice did not approve of my outfit.

"Bella, please can I help you go change."

"No thanks." I made my way to the kitchen. Esme was cooking as everyone else was sitting around the table. Alice came in

"Please Bella?"

"Alice I told you Wednesday I do not want to change from what I want to wear. Now your doing it again. I'm staying in what I'm wearing." I sat down between Edward and Carlisle.

"But you don't look right in that." I looked to her.

"I'm in perfect gear to meet my mom and step dad with his baseball team. I'm not changing end of story. You want to say something about my clothes then do because I believe Carlisle and Edward helped me buy them." She looked shocked.

Esme placed some food in front of me. I began to eat. Alice would not shut up about letting me change. Till finally I snapped

"I had it, Alice I put it nicely, I declined your help in my clothing department now drop the subject. I wear what I like or been told to by my mate or master not you. Now I need to finish packing but one more word about my clothing don't bother coming." I spoke standing up.

I left the table and the room quickly. I went straight upstairs and started to pack some things for the weekend. When I finished, I teleported my bag downstairs before going to grab my laptop from my office going downstairs, to find everyone sitting in the living room.

"I've got leave." I whispered, Edward appeared next to me then.

"Are you going to be okay?" I smiled

"I should be fine, we're just going to catch up today and then go shopping tomorrow before the game on Sunday." He nodded, pulling me gently to him kissing me passionately.

"I will see you Sunday for the game, my dear Bella." I blushed looking at him.

"Of course" Everyone stood to say bye, before I left in my car driving quickly to Seattle. I arrived at the hotel quickly checking into the room next door to my mom's before going up.

I gave my mom a text that I was just going into my room which is next to hers. I quickly placed my bag on the bed. I heard a knock, answering the door to a very excited Renee. She jumped me carefully hugging as we spun around on the spot. Phil cleared his throat. I quickly gave him a hug, he left to go see some people. Leaving Renee and I to catch up.

We spent the next few hours catching up and laughing. I forgot how much I missed Renee she was truly great. I didn't really call her mom anymore we seemed to have grown out of that thing now. I still feel very close to her. Phil had come back to check on us for a while before going back over to the guys when we started talking really girly things.

Renee was excited about hearing that I was pregnant. She asked me many things before telling me things also. Even though she can't have kids she knows everything and loves them to bits. About eleven pm she left letting me go to bed. As soon as I put my head on my pillow I was out like a light.

**xXx**

I woke to my phone alarm going off alerting me it was 10am, quickly getting up and showing. I decided to put a dress on today with a pair of sandals that were not too high since we were going shopping for the day. Meeting Renee, in her room Phil was coming with a couple of the guys just because Renee ordered they carry bags for her, if they were going to be aloud out tonight.

We decided we would go out but everyone was not to drink too much because I couldn't being pregnant and all. We spent hours going around store after store getting more and more bags as we did. When we went in a lingerie shop. The men's eyes bulged out making excuses to leave quickly. I got several new sets of things as well as Renee. We both kept hold of the bags not trusting the boys not to look especially Phil with Renee's bags. After getting lunch we continued shopping. Renee getting a couple things for the little one to come. She just couldn't resist. I got some things also. We finally arrived back at the hotel just past six. Me and Renee decided to change in my room as the others changed in hers and Phil's.

When we finished, both in gorgeous dresses with our hair curled. Renee was in a lovely pink one shoulder, I went with a baby blue one-shoulder dress also. The men froze when we came out the room. Composing themselves we set off to the first club everyone ordering a drink while I got a coke.

We did not get back to the hotel until past midnight. All going straight to our rooms and to bed. I wake up to someone loudly knocking on my hotel room door. I groaned at the time moving to answer the door. Standing outside the door were the Cullens. Groaning as I let them in. I could see Renee outside.

"They're loud and woke us up." I laughed

"Sorry about that. I was asleep. See you in a bit." She nodded going back inside as I went back into my room.

"Now can you tell me why you woke me up just after 9am?"

"We wanted to see you." Emmet spoke. I nodded going to the fridge grabbing some water and my tablets taking some to get rid of my headache.

"What time did you go to bed anyway?" He asked

"After one this morning I think. We all went out." Their mouths dropped. I moved around the room cleaning up clothing a little. Grabbing one of my new bags going into the bathroom to change and shower. Coming back out in jeans, a top with a sweeter over the top and a pair of converse.'

"You didn't drink did you?" Rosalie asked

"No I only had coke." They all grinned then, a knock on the door came. I went over opening the door to see Jack there.

"Bells we have a problem."

"You didn't lose anyone did you." He laughed

"No, we have headaches and no aspirin." I laughed, opening the door fully. I went to my bag grabbing my aspirin. Walking to Jack

"Come on, I have the duty of waking the rest of them up today. I was the only one not drinking." He grinned. We walked down the hall where I knocked on the door loudly.

"Move your asses!" I shouted. I couldn't help but laugh when they came to the door glaring I handed out the little white pills. Then I went to Renee's door. She was grinning at me.

"Well I missed you doing this." I laughed

"They listen to me, and know not to get me angry. Here is some aspirin for your head and Phil's. We best hurry they have to be there at 11.30 and it's already 10 am." She grinned going back into her room as I walked back to mine, going in slowly.

I started putting my things in my suitcase making sure I could fit some new stuff in before grabbing my new one. Packing that up with the rest of my shopping.

Ending up with two suitcases, my time was up. I was walking out the Cullen's following. Edward got my bags, I checked out before I meet up with everyone. We decided to get there quickly. I got in my car Renee joining me as we drove to the game. We were shown to where we were sitting.

**xXx**

Phil's team won the game, after a little bit of a celebration. I left to go back to Forks. Renee and Phil promising to be there on Friday.

When I got back, Emmet got my bags. Edward whisked me upstairs claiming me for the next few hours. I finally fell asleep from being tired.

**Night before...  
**

All week was amazing, going to school before returning back home either being with Edward or Carlisle occasionally Jasper. When it came to Thursday the gang was staying the night as we were setting off not long after 9am. The cars were all packed and ready. I had gotten four of my cars brought to Forks for this trip. Alistair was coming anytime now so we were all waiting on him.

"Bells, what's the plan tomorrow?" Jay asked.

I looked to him before going to grab my road maps.

"Okay we're up at 7am, breakfast, shower and dressed by 8am. Renee and Phil are arriving at 8.30 and I am picking up the guard at 8.10am. To leave right on nine am no hold ups. We're going to travel straight from here to Alaska and we're stopping half way for the night in a motel, before traveling the rest of the way to Alaska. We're staying there for two days before we travel to the next destination."

When Alistair arrived and a short reunion between us all and a little time catching up. It was time for myself and the group to go to bed, falling asleep rather quickly after my head hit the pillow.

**xXx**

I woke just after six, showering quickly before changing into shorts, top, and boots going down stairs. Everyone was in the kitchen, while the group were fast asleep upstairs. I started cooking for everyone getting coffee and tea ready at seven. I made my way upstairs to wake everyone up.

"Alright everyone get up." I spoke. I heard groans and muffed voices.

"Come on Bells give us a little longer."

"No get up you have five minutes to be down for breakfast or I'm bringing water in so MOVE IT!" I walked out the room, going back down stairs going to eat my own breakfast when I heard them move.

Grinning to myself. I sat eating my own food. Some of them came in glaring but made a move for food and coffee.

"You're evil." Jay spoke standing next to Riley.

"Next time go to bed earlier instead of talking most the night." He tried glaring at me but I raise my eyebrows and he nodded.

**Please Review!**


	21. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


	22. Chapter 21: Start of Vacation

_Recap -_

_"No get up you have five minutes to be down for breakfast or I'm bringing water in so MOVE IT!" I walked out the room, going back down stairs going to eat my own breakfast when I heard them move._

_Grinning, to myself, I sat eating my own food. Some of them came in glaring but made a move for food and coffee._

_"You're evil." Jay spoke standing next to Riley._

_"Next time go to bed earlier instead of talking most the night." He tried glaring at me but I raise my eyebrows and he nodded._

Chapter 21 – Start of vacation

Everyone had arrived on time all ready for the trip. After we loaded the cars up we set off for our first destination, Alaska.

I was driving with Edward, Carlisle and Esme in my car. Jay was driving with Justin, Renee Phil and Vicky in his car. Riley had Demitri, Felix, Brady and Bree in his car. Jasper had Alice, Peter, Char, and Alistair in his. Emmet had Rosalie, Elizabeth, Embry and Jane in his car. Last was Alex who had Seth, Ashley, Collin and Sarah in his car.

I had managed to get some radios for everyone so that each car had one that was keyed into a frequency not used anywhere so that we could contact each other if needed without cell phones being used.

"Bell tango comes in" I laughed at Jay's words

"Jay what the hell" he laughed

"I thought it lighten everyone up anyway you going to put some speed on or not"

"What you thinking"

"Well were on the highway now clear traffic, I say we have some fun"

"Fine let everyone know try to keep up" he laughed,

"Sure Bella, pit stop in hour and half"

"Will do" I put the radio back down

Opening the window as Riley was in the car across from me shouting over.

"What we doing Bella"

"I say we show them just who the best" he grinned

"Okay, on three"

"Sure"

I held my hand out he grinned, I counted down before me and Riley floored it twisting out of the traffic as we went Jay's voice came over the radio

"What you doing Bella"

"Well were having some fun Jay you wanted faster me and Riley are just having a head start is all"

"You taught him how to drive haven't you"

"Oh yes spent four weeks teaching him some of what I do, now keep up if you can"

I shut of the radio again Riley was behind us so I signalled him to go ahead he went past.

"Meet at the pit stops Riley" I spoke over the radio,

"Right oh Bella"

I waited till he got ahead a bit before pressing my foot down taking over him quickly.

I kept going till I couldn't see anyone I slowed down, moving with the traffic.

"Bella your one crazy shit"

"Well I knew that, I'm making a quick stop need to grab some food anyone wants to join"

"Hell yes, I could do with something to eat where we meeting"

"The services with the massive sign, park cars near each other and do not get into trouble take speed down to 90mph or below"

"Sure Bella" as I got their reply, I took the next exit seeing Riley, Jay, Alistair and Emmet following in their cars the others took the exit to we parked in the service station. I got out the car, seeing Jay looking at me

"You still got it" Jay spoke as I laughed

"Come on I'm hungry"

I linked arms with him Riley taking my other as we went into the services; we went to the McDonalds ordering food.

I sat down with Jay as Riley waited for the food. Everyone had joined us before Riley came over with food with Renee and Phil sitting across from us.

As Riley brought over the food placing the tray down before anyone could move, I snatched mine quickly digging into the food. Looking up I saw everyone staring at me

"What, I'm hungry"

"You ate a big breakfast" Jay spoke

"I got a reason to what yours" he grinned

Twenty minutes later we had finished and everyone made a pit stop to the toilet while I went to one of the shops and brought a load of snacks and some drinks for part of the next bit of journey.

Meeting everyone outside, we messed around for a few minutes.

I pulled Jay aside, pulling out the map.

"So if we take this route it looks to be the best" Jay was looking at the map,

"Yes if we stop once more we should get to Alaska about 8-9 pm" I nodded, shouting Emmet, Riley, Jasper, Alex over going over the route with them all before we started back into the cars and getting back onto the highway.

Thank you for all the support so far during this story,

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated had some family issues and been busy with my final year of college will be updating this story next Saturday, English time and then every week after that.

Please Please Review


End file.
